Everything
by lilyrose284
Summary: Serena West, Darien Shields, 2 people on a crash course to finding true love and all its riches. When they met, it is a tailspin of lust and flaming desire. When they are together, the world seems right. Can 2 people be any more perfect? Final Chapter!
1. Only One

**E****verything **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or its character. This is an alternate reality story, there is no Sailor Moon, no Tuxedo Mask, no Negaverse, or anything like that. Just using the character names only, giving them a different identity and background. _

_Summary: Serena West, Darien Shields, 2 people on a crash course to finding true love and all its riches. He is in his last year of medical school, teaching to earn extra cash. She is a senior in high school, famous for being school president, head cheerleader with a brilliant, genius mind, along with the looks of a supermodel. Her body is a work of art, as a ballet dancer on her way hopefully to ABT in New York. When they met, it is a tailspin of lust and flaming desire. When they are together, the world seems right. When they are apart, each other feels the other's emptiness. Can it work out? Can 2 people be more right for each other? Read more to find out, and review. _

_Lifehouse has been one of my favorite groups since they burst into music scene. To every chapter, it is dedicated to a Lifehouse song expressing that chapter's mood. Want to hear the song, send me a note or email. Enough of the delay. _

_Enjoy! _

_:P_

**_Chapter 1: Only One _**

_she's got a pretty smile  
it covers up the poison that she hides  
she walks around in circles in my head  
waiting for a chance to break me  
a chance to take me down  
now I see the burden you gave me  
is too much to carry  
too much to bury inside _

_I guess you're the only one  
that nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one  
left standing when everything else goes down  
you're still the only one  
yeah you're still the only one_

* * *

"No fucking way!" Serena screamed loudly. "How did you do this!" Molly covered her mouth as shelaughed to the people walking by. She motioned Serena was crazy. 

"Shhh! Calm down!" Serena couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands as she was pulled aside. "You said you wouldn't do it if it wasn't legit. This makes it legit."

"Mol's right! We have practiced this for 2 weeks. You have to be in it! You created all the steps! You have to do it!" Elaine Halls yelled at Serena.

"I am! I said I was in from the beginning, even if I have to be the…well, only one. I will do it. But if my mother and Daddy finds out! Well, my mother will have a seizure and Daddy, well he will just use that 9mm and kill me!"

Serena Kingston West was your normal 17-year-old senior at Grover High in Sunny California. Right in the center hot stop known as LA with fashion, malls, clubs, food, everything a teenager girl craves. She was student Senior President, her best friends also keep positions in office. She was taller than average, just about 5'7 1/2 at best, with silky long blonde locks, layered around her face, reaching below her mid-back, gorgeous blue eyes like the sky, and dimples to cause every teenage boy to drool and drop at the sight of her. She knew this since birth. Her mother used to tease that people came millions to pinch her chubby cheeks. Anybody seeing her would of course notice her blonde hair, blue eyes, firm stomach, but she had those long firm legs to cause any man's groin ache. And she wore clothes to enhance that feature. Mini skirts, shorts, cropped pants, anything to cause the male species to groan and moan. Being a prized ballet dancer since birth by her mother's account, Serena was of course the best dancer, tops in nation, along with being head cheerleader of the 3-time High School State champions, last year even taking a surprising 2nd place win at Nationals. This year, Serena was going for the huge win, as well as her audition later on this year for the ABC, American Ballet Company in New York City. In turn, she hoped in the end to be working for the ABT, a traveling ballet team made of the best dancers in the world touring the countries with their magical shows. Serena has been with Madame Sokolva since she was 4 years old. Meeting her in Russia for her birthday after Serena saw ballet program of Giselle. Serena was Madame Sokolva's prize ballerina, knowing she had a gem if pushed and polished hard enough. She would become the most valued ballet star in the world.

* * *

Today was just a few days after the New Year. School starting back again after the 1st. It was January 3rd, a Wednesday. Jamie Dixon went over to her friends with Karie Beaton. It was Jamie's idea to compete in the dance competition at Club Fire. Karie was in charge of the look for the girls. Club Fire was a 3-part, 3-story club complex. Main floor was where most 18 years old can go and dance until 2 and 3 in the morning. Upstairs was the rated XXX part, only with ID could 21 year old males go upstairs, since it was the stripper part. Downstairs, or the dungeon, was where most 21 years old went to drink, play pool and watch tv. Mostly to get away from rowdy college student that come and dances upstairs. Dance competition was on Thursday night, winning prize of 4,000 dollars. 

"Is Serena West backing out of our dare?"

"NO!" Serena looked at Karie. "Who says that! I am doing it, girls! But this had better work!" Elaine handed over to Jamie and Karie their fake I.D.s. You had to be 19 in order to compete, all the girls were just 17. Molly Reynolds was Serena's best friend since, birth. They claimed to be separated twins, born just a few days apart.

"This looks nothing like me!" Jamie yelled.

"Well, my brother said they wouldn't be perfect! He's doing us a huge favor getting these for just 200 bucks. He had to cross our photos with the older woman, so it won' be exact! But it will work!" They girls looked over their I.D.s closely.

* * *

Mr. Shields saw the 5 girls huddled around in a tight circle. They were talking quietly amongst each other. They were always together. They owned this school and knew it. 

"It's only 8 in the morning, what are those girls be up to this early?" Darien Shield wasn't your normal high school Science teacher. He was in his last year of medical school, doing a part-time job to take the position as Science teacher at Grover High. He could teach in the morning and take his afternoon classes and lab at med school. Darien Shields was almost 25 years old. Jet-black hair, deep piercing blue eyes, gorgeous male physique, tons of money and a great car to boot. He had started teaching back in the Fall.

"Good morning, ladies." All the girls gasped and quickly turned around.

"Good morning Mr. Shields!"

"Uh, what do we owe this honor, sir?" Serena said with a smile.

"The first bell has rung. You all have classes and you, Ms. West and Ms. Reynolds have morning Science with me."

"Of course, we were all just heading to class, sir," Jamie said. She shook her finger at Serena.

"Break, under the oak!"

"Okay." All the girls separated to their first class, slipping away their I.D.s, Serena placing hers into her back pocket.

"Good day Mr. Shields!" Jamie, Elaine and Karie moaned leaving. Darien shook his head as the boys followed the 3 girls. The quintet ruled the school since day 1 they stepped in as fresh women. Mr. Shields held the door open for Serena and Molly just as the tardy bell rung. Darien cleared his throat to quiet the class.

"I have those pop quizzes." The class groaned. "Yes, and I wasn't too pleased with a few of you." Darien pulled them out. He wrote on the board in chalk the range of the class and distribution. Darien passed out the quizzes. Serena smiled and turned to show Molly. She had a 96, with the second highest score a 88. "Good work." Darien touched her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I hate you," Molly said with her 88.

"You made a 94 on Calc test when I just got a 91."

"Oh Math, whoopie! You don't even try in Calc and still make 90s. I only bet you because you spent the night before dancing with Nazi Sokolva until 4 am." Serena laughed.

"And you wonder why Madame Sokolva hates you! It's those comments, Mol." Darien started writing up today's lesson. Serena found herself staring upon him. He was the object of her attraction and lust since the first day he walked into the high school. Though he was always great at keeping his composure, there were slight pauses in her direction, such as when Serena would bend over to pick up her pen or stretch.

"Now these quizzes are meant as small challenges for my upcoming exam and end of semester exam for college placement. So keep them, and study them." Darien went into the lesson.

* * *

The bell rung to end the class. 

"Ms. West, could you hang back for a second?"

"Sure, Mr. Shields." Serena smiled at Molly, who rolled her eyes. "Get me a skim caramel latte with low-fat orange muffin. I'll meet you at the tree."

"Sure thang, master. Anything else?" Serena shoved Molly away. Mr. Shields were putting away his notes and the book into his briefcase.

"Have you thought more about what I asked before break?"

"A bit."

"Serena, you did very well on that quiz."

"Thanks."

"But I feel like even in this Advance class, you're still not being challenged. Why not talk to your parents about graduating early and taking more college courses?"

"Why take college courses when I'm not going to college, sir?"

"Darien." Serena smiled.  
"I'm not going to college, Darien. My talent is ballet. I'm going to be the next best ballerina at New York's ABT. I don't need college, when I'm going to be a star making millions."

"I hate to see such a beautiful mind wasted away." Serena laughed. "I'm being serious, Ms. West. Now, I really want your help with the other students."

"I know, and I wish.."

"Just someone to help me a few days a week with the students, an hour or so. I won't ask for much from you, just a bit of time."

"I would do it for sure, but with Nazi, I mean Madame Soklova's weird ballet exercises and cheerleading training, my time is limited, especially if I want to keep my perfect A's."

"Well, let me judge that. We can schedule things to meet your needs."  
"Can I think about it for one more day?" Serena asked.

"Sure, but what are you doing at 3 today?"

"Well, cheerleading set-up, why?"

"Meet me in the library for 10 minutes and we can talk more. I know you need your latte and muffin, so go." Serena smiled. "Deal?" Darien held his hand out.

"Deal." Serena took his hand. Both gasped as their initial touch caused sparks. "Wow!"

"Yeah, never had that happen before. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, 3 o'clock then."

"Yes."

"Good." They walked to the door. Darien held the door for her. Serena smiled and they both heard something drop to the ground. Mr. Shields reached down with Serena to pick it up. Darien got to it first.

"A fake I.D., Serena?" She quickly took it and stood up. "I hope you know those are illegal."

"I know."

"Then I hope you won't have a problem giving it to me, Ms. West."

"It's just a gag, Mr. Shields. I would never use it." She laughed half-heartedly.

"Good, then I can have it."

"Uh, sure." Serena slowly handed it over. Darien placed it into the front patch of his briefcase.

"See ya later, Ms. West."

"Bye." Serena groaned and walked away.

* * *

Serena rushed to the tree. 

"What do you mean, he took it! That was 40 bucks!"

"I know!" Serena looked at Molly. "But I think I figured out a way to get it back. But I need your help."

"You better or else you are out!"

"Hey! I made up the dance!"

"We can't risk you getting caught!"

"Yeah, your father will kill us," Elaine said. "And I want to see college and frat parties before that happens!" Everyone laughed.

"Trust me! When have I failed any of you?" They all shrugged and nodded, knowing their girl.

* * *

That afternoon, Darien arrived to the library. He waited until 3:15. As he went to leave, Serena came running in. She was just in a blue shorts bra with black shorts and black sneakers. Her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. She looked sweaty as she carried in her schedule book. 

"I am so sorry! The stupid idiot football players were gawking, oh, forget it, you're a guy, you wouldn't understand!"

"It's okay." Serena dropped her book to a desk and bent over. Star spots before her eyes. She tried to blink them away. "You okay?"

"I never ran that hard and that fast. I think I cleared the school in 30 seconds."

"From the football field?" She nodded. "Sit down!" Darien quickly pulled out a chair for her. Serena did. Darien pulled out a bottle of water from his bag. She shook her head. "No, drink it." Serena did. She saw her I.D. in the pocket. "Okay, let me show you some things I set up for lessons."

"Okay." Serena looked through his work, though seeing stars, which she knew Mr. Shields hadn't caused.

"We would be doing this..." Serena moved closer to him. Darien turned and saw her within inches of him. "And.." Serena looked down at his lesson causing Darien to get a get whiff of her scent, though she was sweaty, it was a sweet sweat, he wanted to just lick off her. Darien cleared his throat. "Chapter 12 talks about..."

_'Could she be any closer, is she even listening?'_

"You should think about doing this instead of..."

_'Brains and beauty, deadly girl and she knows it.'_

"That's a great idea."

"Thanks." Darien looked at those pink lips. Serena touched his shoulder as he went to kiss her. Their lips barely touched.

"Serena!" Both Darien and Serena looked up. "Serena!" Molly and Jamie came running into the library.

"We need you!"

"Give me a second!"

"But the girls are trying that 3D pyramid!"

"What? I said to wait!" Serena turned to Darien. She lifted up her book and papers fell out. "Oh no!" Darien rushed to help Serena pick up the papers. Serena nodded to the briefcase. Molly quickly pulled the I.D. out. She held it behind her back. "Hold them back for 5 more minutes, I'll be there. Just 5 minutes!"

"Okay!" Molly and Jamie ran out.

"Sorry about that, they think just because I'm captain I have to do everything or else it fails," Serena said.

"I understand. You're in charge of a lot here." They went through her schedule books together.

"Yeah, well, thanks. I think Wednesday & Thursday are my lighter days, so..."

"Okay. I think that can work for me too. We can set up times then. Here's my number."

"Okay." Serena wrote down on her book. "See ya later, Mr. Shields."

"Goodbye, Ms. West." She smiled. She ran out. Molly and Jamie were standing there waiting.

"You are too good." They high-fived with smiles.

"Genius, yes I know!" They rushed to the field laughing.

Darien couldn't help but stare at that delicious firm ass running out. Darien never had any problems with women. He was a total playboy, withall, from 20, 30, 40, and even 90 year olds taking double takes. Women fall at his feet to please him, but it was this teenage, Serena Kingston West, was the only one to cause him to think nothing by naughty nasty things to do to that body. Her seduction was intoxicating. The curve of those ripe breasts, shape of those hips, firmness of that ass. Darien groaned, feeling himself grow hard at just thinking about her. From the first time he looked into those eyes, he knew this girl would cause much ache to him.

* * *

_It was the fall, late August. Darien had been given the position as teacher in Grover High. He heard her laughter as 5 girls were fighting back with paper at some jocks. It was the first day of school and after torturing a set of freshmen, the girls turned on the boys. It was clear from day one, those girls ruled the school. Serena, clearly the leader of the group. Brains and beauty, the most deadly combo in one so young. All of them saw him. Darien was running late, which angered him. He was never tardy in his life, he hated he was today of all days. Serena was the only one to step up to him. The others were giggling at her. It was clear she was attracted to him, the way her hips swayed from side to side, as a means to tantalize him. Darien wouldn't help but moan softly. She came toward him in a black cropped hoodie, unzipped, with her deep V-neck black tank bodysuit, white mini-shorts with black stocking tights and white flip flops. Her golden locks pulled back into several ponytails. Never before as one so casual, looked so beautiful. Darien assumed she just got out of dancing,though so early in the morning. It was nearly 8. _

_"New here?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You look new and clean. Where are you going?" Darien held up the sheet of paper. "Oh, Ms. old maid Webber's room. Old croaker retired, thank god! She was a bitch! If she stayed another year, I would have transferred. Everyone hated her, but she was a pushover to pretty boys. I wonder who our teacher will be? Mol's, we got Science at 8 right!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I'll take you there." The bell rung. "Bye girls!" Serena and Molly led him to the door. Molly went in first. "Here we are, and you are..?"_

_"Shields. Mr. Shields."_

_"Wow, new teacher is hot."_

_"And you are?"_

_"Serenity Kingston West. But everybody calls me Serena."_

_"Well, Ms. West, I thank you for showing me the room. You may take a seat." Serena walked inside._

_"My pleasure." Serena took a seat next to Molly._

_"Slut." They both laughed. Darien put his briefcase on the table in front._

_"Good morning class. Today is your first day in Senior AP Honors Science with me, Mr. Shields. As you know Ms. Webber retired over the summer, so I'll be filling in this year until a more permanent teacher is found. I want you all to know, this is not going to be an easy course and will in the end lead you to earning credits toward college. Now, first, I would like to start with a test."_

_"A test! On the first day!"_

_"Yes, just to see where you all are. Don't worry, this won't hurt you, but you all need to at least try." Darien pulled out a huge stack of paper. The class groaned. "Shouldn't take you but 30 minutes, during which I will get your names." Serena was talking to Molly. They were whispering and laughing. "Ms. West!" Serena looked up. "Maybe you can hand these out."_

_"Of course, sir."_

* * *

Molly, Serena and Jamie arrived to the field. 

"Did you get it?" Elaine asked

"Did I get it, she asked," Serena said to Molly. "Of course!"

"It was soo easy!" They went on to cheerleading. Darien was driving away from the school. He passed the field and the girls showing some skills on the field as the boys warmed up. He searched his cell phone and noticed something was missing in the front pocket. Darien searched for the I.D.

"That girl!" Darien hit the steering wheel. "Smart woman."

* * *

_Tell me whatcha think! Gets "DIRTY" next_

_:P_


	2. Hanging By A Moment

_AN: Not a clue when the sequel to 'Kissing You' is coming...changing it up majorly with this story...maybe afterwards, will have the ambition to do a sequel...give me time...give me time...onto the story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Hanging By A Moment**

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you _

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

**

* * *

**

Thursday afternoon, Serena was packing her gym bag. Serena's mother came in. The story of Serena's parents was simple. Her mother owned an international company, was born and mostly raised in Canada. Serena was born in America, but has dual citizenships with Canada, America and France, where her father was born. Her father moved to Canada when he was a teenager, then America, where he metIrene Kingston, Serena's mother. She was being robbed and a young cop, Jason West saved her life, as she was held by gunpoint. You can say it was love at first sight.Jason became a cop at the age of 20 years old. He was just made Chief of Police a year ago, causing many long nights and frequent arguments.Irene andJason didn't get married until Serena was born, though they dated for 3 years. By the time Serena was in middle school, her parents were close to divorce, when her mother got a deal to move to Italy to take over a major company to join with her. Instead, they moved to California and had their second child, a boy. Serena hated the idea of sharing her parents, having them alone for 11 years of her life, but now, she adores her baby brother. Samuel West, crafty kid. Bright, annoying at times, but loves his big sister. He was off to boarding school in Seattle since he was a prized violin player, but returned within a month, missing Serena too much. Even at the tender age of 7, he was an artist. He wanted to be just like his big sister and for that, they were forever connected.

"Serena, where are you going?" Irene asked.

"Spending the night with Mols, Mommy. I told you, we have to work on music a different flavor of musical selection for the up coming competition at the end of this month.

"All night?"

"No, but I want to spend the night with Molly."

"It's Thursday, can't this wait until the weekend?"

"No! We are going through the steps Friday afternoon. Why are you acting like this is all so new!" Serena asked packing away her ballet shoes.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to worry about me. Where are Daddy and Sam?"

"Your father is working a 24-hour shift. Samuel is over Michael's place for that science project."

"Science project? He's in second grade. How difficult can it be?"

"You know Samuel."

"Yes, I do." Serena closed her bag. "See ya later, Mom." She kissed her quickly grabbing her bag. Serena quickly got into her blue Porsche. She drove off quickly.

* * *

Molly Reynolds opened the door as Serena knocked feverously. 

"Gosh, I said I was coming!"

"I really have to pee!" Serena rushed inside, tossing her shoes down. She ran to the bathroom. Molly Reynolds was the daughter of a single Mom. Her father left town during birth and hasn't been seen every since. Molly had curly red hair, cutest dimples besides Serena. Her mother was a hard-working CEO of manufacturing company, always traveling up the coast. Jamie was next to arrive with a bag of treats.

"We can't drink if we're dancing!"

"It's just champagne, I took from my parents. We won't get drunk!" Karie and Elaine arrived last. Karie carried in the bags with their outfits. She was putting the last touches on their cat ears and mask. Molly broke out her camcorder. She wanted to film the night. Karie was the fashion guru of the 5some. She set up for the whole outfit scheme tonight. Each girl's outfit the same but a different flare to each girl's style. Each girl would start with a bikini, then be wearing a simple lacy crop-tank, with wrap silky blouse, pleated micro-mini, black, white, plaid, whatever they wanted, tall black leather boots. Serena was in dark Blue, Molly in Green, Elaine in Red, Karie in Orange, and Jamie in Purple.

* * *

Club Fire opened early. Darien arrived with Andrew Parker, his best friend since high school. They were both in medical school together. Andrew Parker was 25 years old. Very hot, short sandy blonde hair, with killer green eyes. His physique like Darien's both toned to the bone. Ken Sparks served up 2 beers for them as they arrived in the dungeon. It was just 9pm. 

"Hey man."

"Surprised to see you two here so early."

"Hanging by a moment."

"Thanks man," Darien took the drink. Ken Sparks was 27, bartender to the dungeon of Club Fire. His uncle owns the club, and looking to pass it along to his young nephew.

"Where is Greg?"

"Coming," Andrew said.

"Good, going to be hot tonight with the dance competition upstairs. I hear very fine women dancing tonight."

"Good." Ken went back to the bar when other customers arrived.

"So, come on, what's the age difference?"

"Seven, I guess."

"Seven! Ha, that's nothing!"

"She's 17 years old, Drew. I am not about to lose my medical degree for a 17 year old."

"So, you want to bone her."

"I do not want to bone her!"

"But she's gorgeous from what I hear. Nice ass, long blonde hair, cute dimples and did I mention nice ass."

"There are plenty of gorgeous women around."

"Yes, but a 17 year old. She will do anything! Gosh, this is a gift, man!"

"A gift?"

"Don't you see! She's 17, a virgin, no less. Probably tight and juicy, the sex must be..."

"Will you shut up? I will not have sex with her!"

"The sex will be out of the world! The younger they are the more they do and longer. Can't you see those legs tight around you.."

"I am not gonna bone Serena!"

"Serena? Who's that?" Greg said taking a seat.

"Some young hottie our boy Darien is lusting after."

"I am not lusting!"

"Come on, get this man. She's a gorgeous, blonde, blue eye. Long legs, round ghetto booty..."

"Whoa, and why you don't want her?" Greg asked drinking his beer.

"She's 17."

"Oh." Greg James was 26, met the others as he was president of their frat house in college. He gave up his presidency to Darien when he left. Darien was the greatest Pi Kappa's president in California University. Greg James was an assistant basketball coach for the University. He played some pro ball before giving back to his university. "That's not much, what 7 years."

"Don't you two see, she's 17!"

"But the sex man!" Andrew motioned for another beer. "The sex will be awesome! She's a genius, so of course she is a naughty temptress waiting to be release! Don't you see, perfect combo. Brains and booty!"

"How is he not single?" Darien asked to Greg. Greg shrugged. "You're as bad as me!"

"No, I'm better. I would be fucking her already, unlike numb nuts here!"

"How's Mina these days?"

"Getting fat." Darien shook his head.

"She is pregnant, bro. That was mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Back to you, seriously, you dumped Eva, over 6 months ago! Time for you to get back into the sack. And this Serena is the perfect for you! Beautiful and a genius. Delicious booty, long legs, blonde hair. You never done a true blonde. I know you want her." Darien looked ahead. As much as he denied it, his body ached for her. She was just as brilliantly smart as she was brilliantly beautiful. '_Was this a gift? Should I take it?'_

* * *

Serena was crimpling Jamie's brown locks. Molly was crimpling her hair, as Elaine did her. It was a line of girls doing either hair or make-up. They had to send over their photo yesterday of their name. Karie came up with 'Pussycats'. With their ears and cat mask, it was the perfect fit. "Who's car are we taking?" 

"I brought the SUV," Jamie said.

"Good, because I don't feel like driving," Serena said. She sipped on her champagne. They took final photos as a group and singles before heading to the club.

* * *

Ken came downstairs about a few hours later in a rush. 

"You guys have got to get upstairs. There is this set of girls, I swear, the blonde one just made a guy cream his pants." Andrew first to jump up. Darien finished his second beer, really not in the mood to drink tonight, or see another guy find release. They all went upstairs. There was a dance group already performing. The 'Pussycats' standing awaiting their turn. Darien watched as some of the girls were warming up, by flirting with some fellows around. The crowd cheered on dancers. A guy picked up on 'Pussycat' and twirled her around.

"And now, our final female group of the night, the 'Pussycats'!" The crowd cheered. The girls stepped up and went into their stances. "Dirty" started up in the background. Blue cat in the middle. Darien, Andrew and Greg got closer to see them closely. They immediately got the crowd behind them. Darien cheered like every guy as they girls rounded down and pulled off their blouse before the chorus. The girls formed a tight line as they danced and moved in sync. There was a slight stage behind them. Serena, Molly and Jamie got a foot above Karie and Elaine quickly before the second verse. When the girls dropped down, all the guys groaned at the glimpse of undies beneath. Their tanks coming over next, and swinging it around their heads before tossing it to the crowd. Jamie got down to make a 2, 3-pyriamid still dancing in sync. Before the end, they were all above the crowd dancing. Serena urging them on. Their masks tossed aside in the end. The crowd screaming for them. The girls jumping and hugging each other. .

"Oh man I want that one!" Andrew yelled. Darien gasped

"Oh god! Serena?"

"The blonde! No way! You have to fuck her now!" .

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!" Jamie jumped down to get the trophy and check. The girls hugging. "DJ, music please!" Serena followed to dancing with others. Several guys offered her. Darien stood back watching her dance. Serena went to look for her friends, when a guy held up a drink for her. Not thinking, she took it. A hand stopped her from the first sip.

"I don't think so."

"Dar-Mr. Shield, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that."

"Hey, man, I believe we were talking."

"Walk away," Darien said to the guy.

"Excuse me." Serena turned to him.

"Hey, it's okay. Thank though," Serena said handing back the drink. "Maybe a dance later."

"Okay!" The guy left.

"I didn't think you came to places like this."

"I can however. How did you get in?"

"Want to dance?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Serena took his hand and dragged him to dance.

* * *

Just arriving to Club Fire, Mina Lowe, Lita Hawken, Amy Michaels, Raye Cooper and Whitney Matthews. 

"Hey, there's Drew!"

"Always running to her man!" Lita said.

"Oh, and Greg!"

"See ya," Amy rushed with Mina ahead. Lita saw Ken.

"And my babe!"

"You are all leaving us!"

"Sorry!" Lita screamed back. Raye stood there angry with Whitney. They knew this would happen. Raye and Whitney looked ahead to see her ex being dragged to the dance floor. Raye dated Darien in final year high school. Whitney in college, though, Raye only got a few weeks with Darien before he realized how wrong they were for each other. Darien became almost a big brother to her after that, always making sure she dated the right boy. Raye Cooper was a Daddy's little girl, and no man ever said no to her. Whitney on the other hand, just sly tactics of twisting manipulation to get Darien under her thumb, and almost to the altar before, one drunken last fling cost it all. Raye and Whitney were sorority sisters, so that bond was stronger than Darien's feeling. Raye sometimes wonders if keeping her friendship with Whitney is what cost her friendship with Darien. They were never close when she forgave Whitney for cheating on him, though now Whitney and Darien could be around each other and not want to fight.

"Do you see that?"

"Darien doesn't dance." Raye went down closer with Whitney.

"Who is that blonde bitch?" Whitney asked.

"I don't know, maybe some new girl."

Serena held Darien's hands, but he refused to move as she rocked back and forth against him.

"You are such a loser!" Serena yelled over the music.

"You shouldn't be here and I told you, I don't dance!"

"Loosen up! Have some fun!" Serena grinded up against him. Darien stepped back, taking her with him. "Well, I'm here for fun!"

"You had your fun, teasing everyone here. Time for you to go home."

"You are not my father!"

"Don't make me turn you in!"

"How dare you! I can do whatever I want!" She went to walk away, but Darien grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"No! These guys are way too old for you!"

"Why do you care!"

"I could care less, but I hate to see you get into trouble by your silly childish actions!"

"Fuck you!"

"You are leaving now!" Serena ripped from his grasp.

"I'm dancing!" Serena went back to dancing. Andrew came over.

"Go get her!"

"Shut up, Drew!" Darien tried to get on the dance floor. Molly passed dancing with a fellow. Serena winked at her. Serena went to dancing on. Darien grabbed her arm to pull her back, but she shook her finger at him. She was teasing him and it angered him. Every time, he went to grab her, she would twist or spin away. With techno music blaring in the background, Serena continued moving around. She would moved behind Darien, hold his waist to make him dance. Darien would try to turn quickly and catch her, but Serena was always quicker. She laughed at his attempts to grab her again. She hit her hip to his hip and knocked him off. She was laughing the entire time, loving she had this power over a grown man. Serena took Darien's hand and spun into his chest. She put his arm around her and for a brief moment, they danced.

"See, you can have fun!"

"Serena, this isn't a game!" She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"It is to me." She stepped back and went on dancing. Darien just watched her hips moving, the way she lifted her arms over her head. Jamie came over and they jumped together. All 5 girls stood together dancing and jumping together. Their hair flying as they danced. Darien smiled.

* * *

The music changed from the long set of techno back to hip hop dance. All separated again getting partners quickly. Serena turned to see Darien standing there. She motioned for him to come and dance, but he shook his head. She shrugged and turned to another guy. Her eyes always looking at Darien. She grinded against the other guy, her eyes never leaving Darien as to tell him, he could have the same if he just stepped forward. 

A circle was formed on the dance floor, as people took turns showing off. Serena moved into the middle as her favorite song came on. "Back and Forth". She was allowed to show off the longest as one of the champions of the night. She rolled her body at Darien's direction to the song with a smile. Mouthing the words to him as she danced around. Serena never ever wanted a guy this badly. Darien was almost pulled into her trance. Serena pulled another guy to the middle with her, he seem to know moves just like her. They danced in sync during a part. Molly, Jamie, Elaine and Karie came into the middle to finish up the song, as the girls bounced together in a line, and they moved into the next song, "One Minute Man". The girls dancing in sync again.

* * *

Serena laughed as she left the club. The girls wanted to stay another hour, but Madame called Serena about a 7 o'clock ballet lesson and it was getting to be 2am. Molly offered to go home with Serena, but Serena knew the walk was what she needed. Molly's place was only 10 blocks away. Serena carried her blouse in her arms, as she danced to the music in her head. Darien quickly rushed out the club to look for Serena. He went to get his car to find her since he saw the others girls let her go alone. 

Serena walked calmly down the streets. She didn't noticed the shadows lingering around. Serena stopped and looked back. She found it eerie quiet.

"Just your imagination Sere, keep moving." Serena shook her head and continued on. Serena passed an alley and saw a guy step ahead of her. She gasped. "Excuse me." He didn't move. Serena looked back to see 2 other guys coming closer. "I'll...I'll scream!"

"Go ahead!" Serena swung a punch, missing the man standing before her. A guy grabbed her by the waist. Serena screamed. Darien was driving one way and saw the 3 guys fighting one girl. He recognized Serena. She kicked on guy in front of her, hitting the other holding her with the back of her head. She ran into the alley. Serena watched them surround her. She punched and kicked, screamed and fought as they stepped forward. She was slapped backwards, falling to her backside. Serena kicked and clawed as one man got on top of her. She bit him, earning a slap. Already a cut on her cheek from the punch, now across the cheek. Serena screamed. She watched as one guy standing loosens his pants. She closed her eyes, as she felt hands up her skirt. Tears burning her eyes. The guy was roughly pulled off her and tossed back. Darien fought them. Serena got up quickly to help. She picked up a glass bottle and hit one guy in the head. Darien punched the final guy after a tense moment of struggle. He turned to Serena. Serena looked up at him. Tears in her eyes. They stood for the longest before Serena stepped forward and held his face as she kissed him. Darien wrapped his arms around her. They fought together with fierce attacks. Darien never knew a girl could hit so hard, especially when she accidentally kicked him instead. Darien pulled away, though holding her close. Serena held her side.

"You okay?"

"You?" Darien nodded. He had a slight cut on his head that was bleeding. Serena spotting a cut at her side, from hitting the ground and landing on broken glass. "That was...amazing."

"You were pretty good, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Father's a cop." Darien watched her groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a scratch." Darien pulled her hand away. Blood coming from the cut.

"More than a simple scratch. Looks bad."

"Your head is bleeding as much."

"I can take you home."

"No! I mean, I can't show up at my place like this!"

"Fine."

* * *

They pulled up to Darien's complex. Serena's car door was opened. She got out with Darien. His car was taken away. 

"Mr. Shields are you okay?" The doorman asked holding the door for the couple.

"Yes, Nigel. Little scuffle, nothing more."

"Shall I inform the police?"

"NO!" Serena yelled. Her father was Chief of Police and if he found her she was clubbing, he would kill her. Especially if he found out she went to her teacher's home.

"I'm sorry, miss?"

"What Ms. West means, it's all taken care of. Goodbye, Nigel." They walked to the elevator. Darien pulled out a special card and put it into the keypad. Serena watched him. Darien pushed for 22, top floor. At around 7th floor, Serena couldn't wait and with all the glances back and forth, she grabbed him. They kissed. Darien slammed his back into the panel, causing the elevator to stop at 15. In the lobby, the security guard saw that one elevator stopped on emergency. He brought up inside camera for that elevator. He couldn't help but laugh at the couple. He even called for others to see the act unfolding on camera.

* * *

Darien had Serena pressed against the wall, kissing her feverously, as she gripped his back and head. Darien's not idly, as his hand cupped her breasts, before sliding his hand to her back and cupping her butt cheeks, loving the firmness of them. So tight, so soft. Serena was lifted up against he wall, as Darien's hand moved straight under her skirt. Serena gasped. Darien's tongue fighting against her tongue. Darien toyed with her opening, his finger memorizing the outside, teasing the outer lips. Serena moaned, urging his finger for more. Darien chuckled before sliding one finger into her. How tight she was with just one finger caused Darien to groan. 2 fingers, then 3, her juices flowing and Darien couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her now! He unzipped his pants, causing them to fall to the ground and Serena to gasp and pull away quickly. 

"Wait!"

"What!"

"I just...it's just..."

"Are you a virgin?" Serena nodded to his question, biting her bottom lip. He sighed.

"And as romantic as this will be in an elevator to tell later on, I...I just don't..."

"Enough said." Darien put down. Serena noticed the tent in his boxers before his pants were slid back on. Darien hit the button to make the elevator continue up. Serena held her side, hugging him with her other arm. Darien seemingly to be only concerned with his breathing, and getting them out of this confined room.

* * *

_oooooo and ahhhhh...gets steamer next...reviews always welcomed!_

_until next time :P_


	3. You and Me

AN: Similar themes storylines are always floating about…there might be parallels where stories seem the same, if the theme is the same, a teacher/student love affair in this case. For example, I have seen numerous stories where the theme is feuding vampire clans, but that doesn't mean the story will be the same. In fact, those are the ones I read first and most of all, ever since I've seen 'Interview with a Vampire' and 'Buffy' and have had nothing but dreams of Brad Pitt or Angel sucking at my neck... :P Also, I have seen and read dozens of Millennium love affair stories, and that doesn't mean the story is the same.

Ever go to the movies these days, especially, the comic book trend, superheroes have powers, use it to save people who can't defend themselves, some bad guy always present to take over the world, almost dies and comes back to win in the end. I mean, I love them, don't get me wrong, but the storyline is the alike.

Loved theme movies are too very identical…they meet, they fall in love, some climax trouble to tear them apart, but in the end, when their love is true, they end up together forever, well, except for 'City of Angels', where stupid Meg Ryan gets herself killedjust rightafter they have sex, but oh well.

_Mine story is mine, the concept maybe similar in one theme, but I have taken that central thought and turn it into my own. It is severely wrong to take another works. I couldn't and wouldn't dare attempt to do that. I have read several working relationship stories, where Serena/Darien meet and start a love affair at work…several where its starts in school. From 'Kissing You', instead of having Sailor Moon theme with fighting bad guys, I chose to central around Darien is the teacher, Serena is the student, and let it go from there. I don't feel like I have to defend this story, so I won't, because in the end, it speaks for itself. _

_But if some feel the story is similar, as any author will do, I will have to revolutionize the story to take that idea from your headsand toss it out the window. I do not want any bad stigmas to follow my works and me. Thanks for the reviews, keep up the good work…I have been working on this story since before I finished 'Kissing You', so updates will come frequent, given that I take the time to edit every few days like it did with the first 4 chapters now, but then again,I get to like chapter 12, where I stopped foolishly, so have to bust my ass to get working on the middle and climatic end chapters, thank goodness for outlines or this might take months, years, nah! Not that long, but you get the idea…onward to the story…Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: You and Me**

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Darien opened the door to his apartment. Serena gasped as she walked down the hall into the living room.

"This can't be yours!" Darien took her hand and led her into his kitchen.

"Get on the counter."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to check that cut."

"It's fine."

"Now, Serena." Serena hopped to the counter with ease.

"Even the kitchen is huge, how can you afford this on a high school paycheck?"

"Lay down." Serena did.

"Darien, your place is.."

"Never you mind that." Darien pulled out his medical kit. He cleansed the cut, getting a hiss from Serena. "Sorry." Darien checked her cut for glass. "What do you think you were doing?"

"What?" Serena asked.

"Walking home practically naked," Darien said examining the dept of her cut.

"I wasn't naked! Besides I was hot and Molly doesn't live far."

"Serena, it's dangerous to be walking by yourself late at night. I'm sure your father told you that."

"But of course, but I can take care of myself! I would have be fine."

"Those guys would have raped and probably killed you." Serena pushed him hand away and sat up.

"I don't need this!" She went to get down, but Darien blocked her way. "Move!"

"I am not finish."

"You are to me!" She pushed him. Darien held her wrists. They fought, Serena's legs going around his waist, as she struggled against him pushing her back.

"Will you settle down!"

"Stop it!"

"Don't make me pin you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Stop treating me like a child!" She tried to pull from his grasps. They fought and ended up kissing.

* * *

Serena moaned, biting his bottom lip. His arms went around her to hold her close. Darien's kisses were like liquid fire, all Serena could do was hold on to his sweet ministrations. He kissed by the book, slowly at first, before deep soulful kisses, causing Serena's toes to curl and a flood of emotions shooting to her stomach and lower. Her hands moved up to cupping his face. Darien nibbled on her lips, pulling away slowly. 

When Darien held her face she pulled back.

"That hurts." Darien examined her cheek. The cut was not too bad. He picked up a cloth and started wiping away the blood.

"Gonna bruise by tomorrow."

"You too." She touched the cut across the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be fine." Darien pulled out some bandages. Serena grabbed a cloth to wipe above his nose. Darien placed 2 tiny bandages across the cut on her cheek. With a larger bandage, it would hide it.

"There, all better. I like you, Darien."

"Mr. Shields." Serena smiled squeezing her legs around his waist. Darien arched his brow at her. She tossed the cloth aside and grabbed a bandage herself. She placed it on his nose and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Of course, Mr. Shields."

"Will you lay down again?"

"Whatever you want after I fix that nasty cut on your head first.."

"I can clean it myself, I'm the one in medical school here, not you."

"What does medical school have to do with this. It's just cleansing the wound." She dipped the cloth into the peroxide and dapped his cut with it. "I think that might need stitches though." She made a face.

"Lay down, Serena."

"My, my, Mr. Shields, wanting me on my back again." Serena smiled.

"Now." Serena did. Darien cleaned the cut that was bleeding again. He pulled out a small vial.

"What's that?" Darien squeezed more water to clean it completely.

"New age. Instead of stitches. I took some from the hospital I worked at." He opened it and poured some on her open cut. He put a cloth over her cut and taped it up. "There, done."

"Your turn."

"No. I take you home now."

_'It's time you go home, little lady or else I fear what I might do if you stay any longer.'_ Darien went to clean his hands.

"Wait!" Serena pulled him back.

"What is it, Ms. West?"

"You know what I want. I know you want me, so stop playing this game."

"No, Serena."

"What are you afraid of, you would have in the elevator if I hadn't stopped you!"

"And that would have been wrong. You are far too young for this."

"I am 17, not 10. I'll be 18 and an adult in less than a few months."

"You are still far too immature for something as important as sex."

"Immature? Seriously Darien, who are you fooling, because it's not me. I know you want me." Her hand pressed against the front of his pants. Darien closed his eyes against her squeezes. "See. Don't fight it. Kiss me."

"Stop it!" Darien pushed her hand away. "I said no." Serena arched her brow at him. She pulled off her tank and sat back. When her hands came up to undo the knot of her bikini top around her neck, Darien stopped her. "Serena, please.."

"Please what?"

"This is illegal."

"Only if you tell, because I won't tell a soul. You and me. That's all it is right here." She reached down and pulled his black top off. She moaned, biting her finger. She ran her hand along his shoulders. "God, you're hot!" She claimed his lip in hungry, as they kissed. Darien picked her up. Serena kissed his shoulders, as he carried her into the hall, up the short steps toward his bedroom.

* * *

Darien undid her boots slowly and tossed them back. Serena smiled at the dark eyes staring back at her. He wanted her so much. His lust and hunger clear, which caused a shiver to go up Serena's body in slight fear. She pressed her bare feet against his chest, when he went to get on the bed. Darien took a foot and kissed the sole. When her legs opened up, Darien felt the pulse within his pants. He kissed each ankle, each calf, and each knee as he moved up her long irony legs. Serena let out a sigh as Darien undid her skirt and pulled it down her legs, leaving her in just her bikini. Darien smiled at the hearts on her string bottom. He had got glimpses of those hearts all night. He laid completely on top of Serena, kissing her deeply. She moaned against his ear, as he bit down on her neck. 

"You make me do things I know is wrong," Darien said breathing hard. "This is bad." Serena smiled. She cupped his face and kissed him again. "This is so wrong."

"But it can feel so right, if you let it. Make love to me." Darien pushed his pants aside quickly. She helped with his pants and boxers. Darien pulled her string bottoms down slowly. Her legs went around his waist. Darien raised her up a bit to remove the triangle top. He looked down at those perky pink nipples. His mouth watered. Serena arched her back, groaning his name,as his tongue reached out to licked one.Darien moaned, wanting more. Serena held his head as he suckled. Darien switched between her breasts often. He kissed down her stomach, holding her breasts in his hands. As he licked at her bellybutton, Serena giggled and moved up a bit. Darien laughed pulling her back. He tickled her.

"Stop!" Darien shifted down another inch.

"Make me." She held his head in place.

"Darieen..." Darien looked up at her before sinking his mouth into her opening. Serena fell down to her back, pulling his head closer. Darien licked, twisted his tongue deep inside her. He nibbled around her soft lips, finding that tight bundle of nerves. Serena gasped as his mouth fought her clit. Her breathing laboring, Darien could feel her close, by her tremble.

"Yes!" Darien pulled up, pushing her legs apart more.

"I don't want to hurt you, Serena."

"Shut up and fuck me!" Darien slid inside her slowly, and one hard push, he tore through her hymen. Serena cried out, gripping his back. She held him in place. Darien laid still on her. He had never had sex with a virgin. Andrew was right. If Darien wasn't careful, he would spoil this being her first time if he came now. Darien looked down at Serena. Tears seeping from clenched eyes. He reached down and cupped her breast. He caressed her breast, kissing her neck and cheek to help soothe her. After a few tense moments, Darien felt Serena stop fighting against him. She was raising her hips a bit to allow him to sink deeper into him. Her body no longer burning in pain, but wanting more. She forced her body to relax and felt him member pulsing inside her. Darien kissed her.

"Okay?" She nodded. Darien tried a tentative thrust, a pleasurable groan escaping both lips. He did it again before forming a slow rhythm.

"You so...feel...oh, damn...much...good..." Serena sighed as he thrust again. Incoherent sentences, he must be doing something good. Darien smiled. "Darien...fuck!" Serena moaned as his lips moved to her throat, as his hips moved against hers over and over gaining speed. His hands sought out her creamy butt, bringing one leg around his waist, as he cupped her ass. Darien continued his thrust, gentle yet firm. He wanted to start off slow for her sake. He knew in the end, he would be pounding her, but for now, this was about her and making her feel good.

"Darien!" Serena cried out. Darien could feel the rush of her wetness. He kissed her quickly, loving how she wanted more. He grabbed a hold of her hips before thrusting over and over again. Serena's moans, like music to his ears. She wanted to hold him, feel his body. His sweaty form above her, making her feel so good. She can't believe how great this felt to come with him deep inside her. Darien brought her arms to the bed, pinning them to the bed. Serena groaned and went to touch him again.

"No," Darien said when she moved her hands from where he put them. She groaned. Darien kissed her neck, then on the lips again, passionate kisses. Serena reached down holding him by the waist. Her hands moved up to holding his shoulders, as Darien pounded into her hard. When Darien's hand found her mound, her hips bucked against him. He smiled, ran his finger along her clit and Serena cried out again. This time Darien was with her, her name roared from his lips.

* * *

Darien laid awake staring out his skylight to his penthouse apartment. Serena slept on his chest, her legs hugging one of his legs. He was stroking her back and head. The sheets wrapped around their waists, all legs poking out the sheets. It was only 4 am. Darien knew she shouldn't be here in his arms, not like this. Serena was young, almost young for this. She should be home in her bed, hugging one ofher teddy bears, not some grown ass man. This time in quiet, allowed him to think. He didn't need to think about this. He knew it was wrong, especially having forgotten the most important thing. He forgot about a condom and her safety. Not that he carried any disease. Darien was cleaned, all his life he never had any scare, but to forget a condom. He acted without thinking, not smart and not Darien at all. She seem to make him want to do things, he knew he shouldn't. Though, Serena didn't seem to care, when she pulled his hand back as he searched for one. Darien sighed. To say it was different from any other woman he had before was an understatement. Serena was very so snugged by Andrew's words. Unbearable at first being buried so deep in her. It was heaven to him, coming deep inside her. No other man has touched, licked, tasted this ripen fruit before, maybe thisspecial, unique. And with that changed so much from sex, to possibly more. 

_'No, no! Can't think like that!'._ Darien kissed Serena's forehead as she moaned in her sleep. Had all his thinking work her? Serena sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest again, falling back into a deep sleep. _'Should I let this happen again? Is that selfish of me? Yes! But she wanted this, she wanted me. No, I shouldn't be...yes, I can do this. What the hell am I thinking! This shouldn't happen again. It just can't! It's too risky. She is underage. Only probably a few month. Oh! No, can't think that! Her father is the Chief of Police for Pete's sake! Yes, I know what I have to do now. I will wake her up and take her home. I will be the adult that I am. And this will never happen again.'_ Darien thought.

Darien shook Serena's shoulder. She woke up. She looked around and smiled up at Darien.

"Hey."

"Hey." She rose up a bit and kissed him. "I need to take you home." She bit her lip. Serena shook her head. Darien watched as she touched his face softly before kissing him again. "No, we can't..." Serena smiled and kissed him again. "Sere...I'm being...home for you." She closed her eyes. Darien went to sit up, but Serena quickly pulled Darien and made Darien move on top of her. They rolled about the extra-wide King-size bed, kissing. Darien pulled out a condom only to have Serena drop it to the ground.

"Don't worry about that." She kissed him again. They made love and fell back asleep.

* * *

Serena woke up to find Darien spooned behind her. She rubbed his arms around her. Darien kissed her shoulder and neck, as he woke up. "What time is it?" Darien looked over at his clock. 

"Only 6:30."

"Shit!" Serena jumped up. "Damnit!"

"What!"

"Fuck! I have ballet now! Madame Sokolva is going to kill me!" Serena reached for her clothes quickly. Darien slipped on some boxers and slacks. He tossed her a grey oversize sweater. Serena took it and sniffed it.

"Thank you." Serena put it over her bikini top.

"You're welcome."

"Like a dress." Darien smiled. She put on her boots before sliding on her skirt. "My tank?" Darien looked around his bedroom. "Oh man, look at your sheets! I am so sorry, Darien!"

"Don't worry about that," Darien said pulling them off his bed. "Losing one's virgin can be messy." He balled his sheets up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm probably the last girl you want to see again, huh?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I kind of seduced you to..." Darien held her shoulders.

"You never seduced me, beautiful. Well, maybe a little." Serena smiled with him. "Don't think I didn't want it. I wanted it. You were right, I wanted you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I want you still." She smiled. "How long have you been on the pill?"

"A while."

"How long, Serena?"

"Long enough for you not to worry about getting me pregnant."

"How long?"

"Since I was 15, okay!"

"I just don't want you to have to worry about..."

"Look, I'm a big girl, Darien. The only thing you have to worry about, is kissing me again."

"Only thing?"

"For now." He smiled. Darien kissed her for 10 minutes straight. They walked to his car, holding hands.

* * *

Serena smiled as they arrived to Molly's place, about a short 10 minutes later. Darien looked ahead. Serena sat there with him in silence, as the car was turned off. She quickly turned and they kissed. Serena felt as though that kiss she knew that kiss. She has given many guys that kiss when she was bored and had lost interest in continuing any more. 

"Can I.."

"Come by today..." They both laughed as they spoke at the same time. "I would like if you stopped by my place later on."

"It'll be late, after cheerleading and possibly ballet."

"That's fine."

"Okay." Serena kissed him and quickly got out the car. Darien drove off.

_until next time...babyee!_


	4. Trying

**Chapter 4: Trying**

_I'm just trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way the best that I know how _

well I haven't got it all figured out quite yet but  
even if it takes my whole life  
to get to where I need to be  
and if I should fall to the bottom of the end  
I'll be one step back to you and

trying  
to find my way  
trying  
to find my way

Molly flung open the door before Serena could knock a second time. She barely slept worrying as soon as when she arrived home and foundSerena still not there. Serena's cell phone left off, on purpose to piss her off more.

"Where _HAVE_ you been!"

"Sorry!" .

"What happened to you!" Molly cupped her face seeing the 2 bandages over a cut on her cheek.

"Just a tiny cut!"

"When you text me and said you were okay, I was still worried! Why didn't you call back? Where have you been!"

"I got jumped on my way back here."

"What?"

"Yeah, 3 guys, but I handled it, look I gotta shower, I'm late for ballet."

"Wait one second! You got jumped! By 3 guys!"

"I kicked their asses, no worry!"

"You should have called me from the hospital for a ride!"

"The hospital?"

"Who else fixed that cut on your cheek?"

"Right, sorry, I wasn't thinking. I accidentally fell asleep and just rushed here to get my stuff."

"Oh, well, as long as you're alright." Serena smiled. She quickly showered and changed for ballet.

"Who's sweater is this, smells so good!" Molly held it. Serena took it and stuffed it into her bag.

"A cute nurse let me borrow it. He cleaned me up."

"I can't believe I let you go like that. I am such a fool when I've been drinking! How can I call myself your best friend! Rule number one, never let your girl out alone, and always stick together."

"I thought rule number one, was never let your girl go out looking hideous one a first date?" Serena smiled.

"Jokes aside, Serena. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"I guess I can this time." They hugged. "You smell different."

"Uh?"

"New bodywash?"

"Yeah. Scary, you know that."

"Well, best friend notices changes. Serena, are you sure..."

"Hey, I'm good now. No need to worry, okay." They hugged again. Serena slipped on her hoodie over her sports bar. "Madame Sokolva may kill me, I'm gonna be 30 minutes late!"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind Nazi Soko."

"You don't have to listen to her cursing in Russian to you. See ya at school."

* * *

Friday afternoon, Serena got asked a lot about the cut on her side, though she tossed the questions aside. As captain, no one dared to question her twice. Serena drove to Darien's place. Police lights came over, stopping her after she turned down a street. 

"Shit." Serena reached over for her registration and insurance card.

"License and registration." Serena looked up as saw her father and gasped.

"Daddy!"

"What did I say?" Serena handed them over. "You were going 50 in a 35."

"Gonna write your only daughter, your babygirl, a ticket, Daddy?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!"

"A warning, if you tell me about last night."

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"I don't know, you tell me. 3 guys were found near that Club Fire, they claimed a dark-haired guy beat them up, and mention he was helped by a beautiful blonde 'Pussycat'. Anybody you know?"

"Not a clue."

"Where were you last night?"

"With Molly."

"What happened to your cheek?"

"We goofed around and I punched myself in the face."

"Right. Shall I call and confirm this?"

"Daddy! This not trusting your only daughter is very unsettling. I thought we have a bond, we see eye to eye Daddy.And we trusted one another. You don't trust your babygirl?" She pouted, giving him sad puppy eyes.

"Fine. Where are you off to?"

"Ballet."

"Go on. See ya at dinner." Serena smiled. Her father kissed her and patted the top of her car.

"Babye Daddy." Serena started her car again.

"Keep it under 40, sweetie!"

"Yea, yeah, Daddy." Serena pulled off.

* * *

Darien rushed to the door to answer it, but it opened before he could get it. 

"Andrew, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone else?" Andrew asked with a knowing smile.

"Get the hell out." Darien looked down the hall.

"Whoa, dude. Who is she?"

"No one, what do you want?"

"I always come over to copy notes, medical exam coming up, what's the big deal?"

"I'm just...need to be alone now."

"So there is a girl coming over. Is it that hot blondie!"

"No!"

"Liar?"

"What's her name, Sally, Susie, Sarah..."

"Serena, now go!"

"Did you take my advice and fuck her last night?"

"GO!"

"Fine, I'm off. You will tell me, with details?"

"Fine!" Andrew was shoved to the door. He knew his best bet was to leave now. Serena stood at the door, about to knock.

"Hi."

"Hi," Andrew said. "Pussycat, right?" Serena laughed and nodded. He took her hand, kissing it. "Damn, you're hot." Darienhit Andrew.

"Uh, thanks. It's Serena, though. Serena West."

"Andrew Matthews, but you can call me whatever you want little lady."

"Leave!"

"Wow, Dare, calm down buddy, very unlike you!"

"Fucking get out!" Andrew was shoved out the door. Serena laughed.

"See how he does me, his own best friend."

"He did ask you to leave."

"Who is this little girl?" Drew asked. "She don't know me..."

"GO!"

"Going!" Darien motioned for Serena to go inside. Serena did. Darien quickly rushed to catch Andrew at the elevator.

"And Drew, don't..."

"Tell anybody, I know!" Andrew hit the elevator button.

"I mean it! You can't tell a soul, or else you know what I can and will do to you."

"Awww...sly boy. Your secret love affair with a minor..."

"SHH!" Andrew smiled. "Andrew! I am being serious!"

"Just joking, Robin! I won't give tell a soul your secret."

"You could never be a 'Batman' and I would never be the 'Robin'under your leadership. Be serious for a second here, and please..."

"Don't tell anyone I know!"

"Don't think I won't reveal your dirty little secrets. I think Mina wouldn't take too kindly that you fucked some teammates of hers."

"Wow, throwing that in my face."

"Yes, now you see how serious I am. Go and just don't tell anyone," Darien said as Andrew stepped inside the elevator.

"You better just be fucking her, nothing more." Darien groaned as the doors slammed.

* * *

Serena pulled off her long hoodie. Her purple cropped tank and pink-cropped capris and tights. She slipped off her flip flops. Serena walked into Darien's living room. She looked at his tall cabinet, with pictures, trophies and statues. She picked up a photo of him in a baseball uniform. Darien came up behind her and hugged her. His hand at her stomach and waist, his chin at her neck. 

"Cute uniform," Serena said. She put it back.

"How did you get in without a keypad?"

"Nigel let me up."

"Dirty old man."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nevermind. Did I make you too late this morning?"

"No."

"I missed you in class. Only one person got my lessons, everyone zooned out."

"You tend to do that, not everyone is on your thinking level."

"I still missed you, you ask questions, make comments."

"Yeah, I do make things interesting." Darien smiled. "I'm sorry about that. Punishment for being late. Madame Sokolva doesn't feel as though I take things seriously, with my audition months away." Serena moved to the couch. He sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"So, about last night..."

"I had fun," Serena said with smile.

"Me too, but is this what you want?"

"Why would I want someone else?" Serena asked.

"We can't be together like you want. Like you deserve. I can't hold your hand in the halls, kiss you anytime I want. We have to act like nothing is going on."

"I know."

"Serena, listen to me. What happened earlier this morning was, was great, but are you sure you can handle just that?"

"So, all we're doing is fucking? I don't mind."

"You're a woman, you can't help but want more, it's in your genes to get attached."

"That's sexist! Not all women want relationships! Not every woman wants to find love immediately, some, like me, want to have try-outs for the part. For now, that's all I need."

"Let's talk..."

"In bed?"

"No, here." She pouted.

"You're no fun." Darien touched her legs. He rubbed her knees. "Okay, about what?"

"Everything. You life, your parents...I already know you don't want to go to college to be a ballerina."

"Just...trying...to find my way."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"You make that sound so simple. In my audition this June, they take only 50 people from all countries, throughout the world. And then only 3 get to join the company for good. Being a ballet dancer and forgoing college is not just a simple alternative. It takes hard work and determination."

"I never doubted that, but..."

"But nothing. It's what I want."

"And that is awesome, but are you sure that's all you want to do in your life?"

"You sound like my parents."

"Don't say that to me," Darien said making a face. "Tell me about them?"

"My parents?" He nodded. "Typical, boy meets girl, boy saves girl. Boy and girl fall madly in love. Have me. Nearly divorced, after 10 years, have Sammy, my little brother. Marriage is a work for them, but at least they try."

"Could have breezed through that any faster?" Serena blushed.

"Sorry. My father is a cop, as you know. Been a cop all his life, now Chief of Police. My mother, well, she is something. My father was born in France, moved to the City where he met my mother. My mother was born in Canada and raised there. My parents are my life. They are my heroes. They have showed me that through hard determination and dedication, anything is possible. I love them so much for that. Then there's Sammy, my friends and my dancing. That's my whole life up to now." Serena smiled. "I know it sounds silly, but since I was little I always wanted to be a princess ballerina. I am good enough, actually, probably the top best damn, dancer in the country, why shouldn't I try?"

"Like I said, you have a brilliant mind too."

"I know."

"Tell me about Sammy, your little brother, what's he like?"

"Well, he's scary, annoying, lovable, everything a baby brother is and should be. He's brilliant like me, potentially could be smarter, but only time can tell. I swear, it's as if we were twins delayed by years. I know him so well. He is though, a very scary little boy, but I love him to death. And I would protect him with my life."

"See, doesn't take much to open up. How about your friends?"

"Well, I met Molly first. In pre-school. We shared a mat, and haven't been able to be separate ever since. She is the sister I always wanted and needed. I love her to death. I met Elaine next. She is the wild child of the group. She has 5 older brothers, she is the only girl. So, she's a bit of rebel. Jamie became apart of our 3some when she moved to California, 5th grade. She's the motherly girl, besides Molly. Jamie is the eldest of us, so take the role serious, though is wild herself. And then there's Karie. She is our princess. I may be the baby of the group, but she is the babybrat." Serena laughed. "I love my girls. We are sisters and we stick together through everything."

"You girls rule the school."

"That we do, well, what about you?"

"Taking in medical school to get my medical Ph. D." Serena realized he left out about his parents, but she didn't want to push him on that issue until she felt he needed it.

"Medical school?"

"Yeah, hopefully by this time next year, I'll be working on my internship at some hospital as a doctor."

"That is awesome."

"Thanks."

"So, a doctor?"

"Surgeon."

"Wow. You do have great hands, which I hear that's what it takes." She took his hands with a huge smile. She leaned forward.

"Sit back." She pouted again, her arm crossed over her chest.

"Fine! Why do you want to be surgeon?"

"Something I always wanted to be, I guess."

"What about marriage and..."

"I'm not the marrying type."

"Why would you say that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know."

"Have you been before and that's why?"

"No. I have never been married, close, but..."

"What do you mean… close?"

"She left me before our wedding day."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." Serena moved to sitting in his lap and hugging him.

* * *

It went quiet for a while as Serena and Darien held each other. "That must have been a killer." She laid her head into his neck after kissing him softly on the lips again. 

"Yeah, it was, then. How was...you know?" Darien asked, holding her.

"T'was..it was...nice. I mean, I have nothing to compare to so... Why ask?"

"I know that for your first time, it might have went a bit rough in the end."

"It was a nice rough, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I can't believe how nice it was inside of you," Darien whispered huskily against her ear. Serena blushed. She buried her face into his neck again. "How is it that you make blushing so sexy?"

"It's simple really."

"Oh is that right?" He kissed her shoulder before raising her head with his hands. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Were there many questions about that cut on your cheek?"

"Not really. I just said I was jumped and I beat the crap out of 3 grown men."

"Really and no one helped you?"

"Yep."

"And they believed you?"

"Of course! I'm stronger than I look! Remember, I rule the school." She held his face and kissed him. She nibbled on his lips before they kissed more passionately. She moaned as he lifted her up and pressed her against the couch. His mouth leaving wet trails down her neck and around her sports bra. His hand moved between her legs, feeling the heat from her tights. Darien's lips covered her mouth again as his hands moved to pushing her tights down.

"Can you...stay for...a while?" His question barely heard as they kissed.

"No, I can't stay. Dinner with the parentals." She pulled his hand from her tights. Darien groaned as she pushed him a bit off her. "Daddy pulled me over before I got here. I think he's worried about me since he found out about those 3 guys."

"He pulled you over?"

"Yeah, he does that to scare me, when I drive too fast."

"He doesn't know it was us right?" Darien asked nervously.

"Oh, of course not! Don't sweat it. He doesn't have any proof who did it, but as a cop, he still ask questions, you know." Darien sighed heavily as he sat up. Serena did the same slowly. Her leg over his lap and behind his back.

"Right."

"You okay?"

"You dare ask the guy with a huge boner." Serena laughed, she rubbed her nose against his cheek. Her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Lessons and schoolwork."

"Maybe I can stop by."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed. Serena stood up and fixed her tights. She fixed her hair back. "Darien, you asked me if I could handle this, why? Why not just let things happen as they do?"

"I couldn't do that to you. I had to ask. I don't want to appear to be usin...let things appear to be something else when it's not."

"What is 'us'?"

"Don't know."

"When will you know?"

"Soon." He held her waist and kissed her stomach. He kissed her bandage. "Does that hurt?" Serena shook her head. "Let me check it."

"Okay." Darien opened the bandage and closed it back.

"Looks good. No glass, no infection."

"Good." She nodded. "Look, for this to work, Sere, you have to be 100 percent fine with it?"

"I am!"

"And you can't tell anyone! Not even Molly." Serena sighed.

"I know."

"No, this is serious, if someone finds out, if your father finds out, I won't go straight to jail. He will put a bullet in me."

"We'll be buried together, because he will kill me as well."

"No jokes."

"Sorry." Serena looked down at the floor. "I know okay, it's illegal and we can't be seen in public."

"No. Not can't, won't. We won't ever be seen in public together. But that's not all. You can't stay the night again, and risk…"

"Why not?"

"Father is a cop, he will send a squad force looking out for you."

"But I sneak out all the time and he doesn't have a clue."

"Serena..."

"Fine." He smiled. "Besides if my father finds out I was ever on this side of town I would be dead."

"What is wrong with this side?" Darien asked with a smirk.

"Many college guys live close to the university over here, and to my father they are the untrusting devils." Darien laughed. He loved how easy she was taking things.

"Okay, and this is not allowed to interfere at school. I am your teacher, you are the student..."

"I like that, teacher." She pulled his hands to her butt. "Teach me." Serena smiled and put her hands to his shoulders.

"Serena!"

"Still no jokes, gosh!" Serena sat on the coffee table before him. "Anything else, sir?"

"Never call me sir."

"Mr. Shields..."

"Darien."

"Darien."

"Just because I'm allowing us to be in this type of relationship, doesn't mean I will be your slave at school. And you can't work your tricks on me during school hours."

"And why not?" Serena laughed.

"You know why, because I will lose myself around you." Serena nodded.

"Is that all?"

Silence

"I guess that means I need to get going huh? Dinner in all." Serena bent down to kiss him. Darien held her down for another much longer kiss. They stared at each other. "Oh... fucking screw dinner." Serena moved into his lap kissing him hard. Darien welcomed her back into his arms. His tongue slid into her mouth. He laid her to his couch and before they realized it, they were having sex right there.

_Whew! Needing a long nap...until next time :P_


	5. Days Go By

**Chapter 5: Days Go By **

_So come on and leave the years  
When you watched the days go by  
Come on and leave the fears  
That you were afraid to find  
Cause while you wait inside  
The days go by _

So all the memories fade  
And the days go by  
Forget the lonely yesterdays in mind  
I know it's never gonna be the way you like  
I know you don't wanna think about the endlessness you find  
You wait forever blind

_Come on and leav__e the fears  
That you were afraid to find  
Cause while you wait inside  
The days go by_

Serena ran very hard into her house. Her parents sitting at the dinner table with Samuel. Food ready. Serena put her book bag down and took her seat opposite Samuel who was smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry..." Serena's mother picked up her napkin. Her father said grace. Serena picked up her napkin and they ate in silence. "I'll do the dishes." Serena quickly started piling them up. Serena rushed into the kitchen. Serena looked up from the dishwasher to see her mother walk in. "I know you're mad for being late..."

"No calls, no message, nothing, Serena!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Where were you?"

"Uh..."  
"I know for a fact you weren't with Molly, Jamie, Elaine or Karie. Madame Sokolva said you had left early without..."

"I went shopping for some cute cheerleading accessories and this ballerina set. I lost track of time."

"You didn't carry any bags in."

"I went shopping, I couldn't buy anything, with my account so low."

"You haven't put your check into your account yet! I gave you money a week ago!"

"That's where I went before I got here!"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I should have called you guys."

"I want the basement cleaned tomorrow."

"Mommy!"

"Tomorrow." Irene left the kitchen.

* * *

Serena opened her phone, pressing speed dial 2. Kitchen door opened slightly. 

"How could you not cover for me!"

_"Hello to you too," Molly said on the other end. _

"Sorry."

_"Where were you?" _

"Shopping for cheerleading things." Serena's father listened in.

_"For 2 hours?" _

"I lost track of time, great lie huh."

_"I guess." _

"Now, I have to clean the basement, so you have to come over and help me."

_"What? Why me?" _

"You should have lied for me! I always do for you!"

_"When have you lied for me?" _

"Plenty of times! Besides, I need you to help glitter up some posters for the team, since I have to now work on cleaning my nasty basement."

_"Fine!" _

"Good, see ya at 9!"

_"Fine!" Molly hung up._ Serena smiled and closed the top, she set the timer and went upstairs. Serena laid on her bed, holding her huge Red dog. She couldn't believe how great her life was about to get.

* * *

By the next week, Serena and Darien's secret relationship had grown. Many times, simple slight touches and smiles went a long way. It was just January 12th, a Friday, last day of a long week. Serena walked to her car that afternoon tired. She got that extension on a paper, but still didn't know what time she would have to do it. She couldn't believe how fast…how great… days go by. This time last week, she only had fantasies and wet dreams about any time alone kissing Darien. Serena just used to watch the girls drool and sigh after Mr. Shields as he passed, including herself. Now, she was the doing the secret kisses before school, longer kisses after school. She lifted her bag into her Porsche and lifted her sunglasses. 

Lately, she has been feeling so carefree at times, in love with life. Even Madame Sokolva noticed how loose Serena has been lately, but today was a bit different with having to learn the new skills for her audition finally given out by the company. Serena was a bit frustrated to have the change-up so late, and then there was another issue.

The team's cheerleading competition just a week away, Serena decided to give the team a free pass today and they would get together Sunday to work hard. This would give her a day with Darien, no interruptions.

* * *

Darien wanted to rent some movies tonight over Chinese take-out for their early dinner today. 

"Good, you're early! I just ordered the food." Serena kissed his cheek and walked on inside. Darien noticed her slight uncheerful manner. "Is something wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Can I shower?"

"Sure."

"I just feel so crabby and icky."

"Icky?"

"Yeah, too much training in the sun lately. Madame Soko is trying to kill me."

"You know where it is."  
"Thanks."

"I'll get you some towels." Serena pulled off her sweater and jogging pants. Darien smiled at the nearly naked woman in just a bra and thong, walking away.

Darien got some plates and glasses out. He set up his DVD with the movie in his bedroom. Serena stood under the showerhead, let the water wash away any sadness, any frustration. Darien came into the bathroom to watch her. She was holding herself up by hands against the wall. Her body sore, nothing uncommon, but her mind was clouded. Her parents were fighting again and it always scared her. They tried to hide it, like before, but this time it was Samuel having to listen to it. Serena couldn't let that happen. It was hard enough for her as a kid, she didn't want that on her little brother. Serena turned and saw Darien standing there in the mist. Serena wiped her face down. She smiled and nodded. Darien pulled off his shirt and shorts. He opened the glass door and stepped inside. Serena hugged him. They kissed under the showerhead. Darien lifted her into his arms, her legs going around his waist. They made love right there. Darien heard the buzzer, though neither knew if that was the first time or second. Darien rushed out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Darien opened the door and found Andrew paying the man with the Chinese food.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you."

"How did you know I wanted Chinese food?" Andrew asked.

"Go away!" Darien took the bags of food.

"Hey! I paid for that!" Darien went back inside and found 40 bucks on the small table.

"Take it and go."

"What is she here or something!" Andrew walked inside. Serena came out in just a navy towel, brushing her hair down. "Well, well, well." Darien put the food on the table.

"Andrew, hey."

"Hey, sweetie." Andrew went over to her. "So, I see we're having Chinese food."

"Oh, goodie, starving." Serena wiped down her hair after Andrew's kiss. "Can I borrow something?"

"Help yourself to whatever you want. I have to take out some trash!"

"HEY!" Darien grabbed Drew by the arm. Serena giggled and went back up into the bedroom in a hurry.

"I want some alone time with my girl."

"Your girl now, thought this was just fucking?"

"Shhh! It's not like that okay."

"Woaho! Whoa, you are not getting serious with her, are you!"

"None of your business!"

"Hey, we're bros here. I'm just looking out for you!"

"You don't have to." Darien opened the door. Serena came out in just a white tee shirt and black silky boxers.

"Andrew, leaving so soon?"

"Actually I.." Darien looked at him. "I can't stay long. The girl and I want some alone time as well. Baby naming tonight."

"Wow, cool."

"You two have fun in bed...I mean with your Chinese food." Andrew winked.

"Maybe we can double sometime?"

"Sure, anytime princess. Bye." Darien rolled his eyes. Serena opened the bags greedily.

"Smells awesome." Darien put on some silky PJ bottoms.

"Let's move to the bedroom. I'll set up the movie." Serena popped a shrimp into her mouth.

"Always trying to get me into bed, I see how you are."

"Come on!" Serena laughed and followed him. They ate with chopsticks watching the movie.

* * *

Serena laid back against the pillow as Darien sat up. Both naked, having eaten for first minute into the movie, then made love again. Darien said, food would taste better after sex, and boy was he right. Serena had never felt so hungry, then after he came inside her. She ate everything she could get her hands on. Darien amazed, how quickly she ate. 

"Look at this?" Serena showed her stomach. She pushed it out to make herself look fat, almost pregnant.

"You are not fat!"

"Madame Soko will kick my ass if she found out I was eating all of this."

"You could have stopped after that first plate." She dug through for another egg roll. "Or now."

"Whatever." She poured soy sauce on it. Darien drank down his second beer.

"Want something else to drink?"

"More juice." Darien got up pulling on some pants and a tee-shirt. The movie was toward the end. It was chick flick, which surprised Serena that Darien got the movie she said she wanted to see, because she hadn't in a long time. It meant he actually listened to her closely. Serena sighed and laid comfortably down. She looked through the skylight, smiling. Here she was naked, not even carrying to be modest and cover up, the most handsome guy in the world getting her something to drink. Getting her something to drink. The sex was amazing. He was so kind, yet so powerful. He fell to his back after they had made love, exhausted, spent to the max. She couldn't help but laugh that she made a grown man tired. She went on eating, as Darien caught his breath. Who would have believe that young Serena West had become such a nympho in the sack. Though she could blame Darien, he was totally freak in bed. The movie ended. Serena watched the credits, wondering where her mate had went. She moaned at the sight of him and his body as he left. Tight toned muscles, defined abs, and delicious firm ass.

"Where have you been? What took so long? I just needed a juice!" Darien smiled as he walked in, stripping. Serena sat up. "Where's my juice?"

"God, you are the most beautiful, golden blonde haired, fair skinned goddess that ever walked the lands." He had a grin on his face to show he was up to something else. Darien put a bag down and stripped off his pants, he pulled out something and held his hands behind his back.

"You know, whenever you start speaking in that soft, sexy manner, it is strange, in that you, want, sex." Darien kneeled to the bed smiling. "And seeing what is pointing at me." Serena looked down. "I know you're up to something naughty with sex."

"I think we need to start spending less time together."

"Ha! You're a guy, how complicated can it be to read you."

"Wow, you... are...so...brilliant...and...beautiful." Darien kissed the tip of her nose.

"What are you up to, is it dirty..."

"Dirty me?" She giggled and held her hands to his chest stopping him as she sat up a bit. "You are the 'Dirty Pussycat' here, Serena."

"What's behind your back?"

"My dessert toppings," Darien whispered.

"But you didn't order any dessert to go with it." He smiled at her nude body, kissing her on the lips softly.

"Because I have you." Darien showed her the small bag of chocolate kisses.

"Darien.." He smiled and opened the bag.

"Shh...just lay back." Serena hesitated. "Trust me, baby."

"Trust you? Oh, you have way too much faith in me, Dare."

"Do as I say or you won't get the surprise kiss."

"What surprise..."

"Serena!" She laid to the bed. "Close your eyes." Serena got comforty and did as he said. Serena gasped as Darien placed many kisses strategically on her body. Darien licked his way to each kiss. Serena laid back and enjoying being a dessert. "You make chocolate taste so good."_ (Normally, it's the ice cube caress dancefor sex, but Hershey's kissesare much better, trust me, way better than ice cubes:)_

"My turn." Serena took the bag, after Darien put one right at her neck before sucking it off. She put one right over his nipple. Darien tightened up at the kiss, then moaned, as she sucked it off, licking and biting at his nipple. When she first sucked on his nipple he thought he would die from the pleasure. Never before had a girl made him feel so good. Serena almost hated having to leave that bed, and shower. She felt so comfortable with herself than with Darien, but Darien's rule, no sleeping over.

* * *

Typing could be heard filling the room with classical music in the background. Serena sat in front of her computer typing up an English. She was on the last page, when there was a knock at the door. 

"Go away." The door opened. "_Baise_!" Serena cursed in French, as she turned in her chair. "Sammy babe, I'm really busy with this paper, you should be in bed asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." Serena sighed and pulled off her glasses. Her parents could be heard yelling down the hall in their bedroom.

"It's 11 o'clock, Sammy." He jumped onto her bed.

"Why do Mommy and Papa fight?"

"Something they do, little man."

"But why?"

"I don't know." Serena saved her paper. "Want to get out of here?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Let's get ice cream." Serena smiled, knowing she could never look at ice cream the same.

"Now! Mommy and Daddy would be angry!"

"We don't care!" Serena laughed and picked up her walkie-talkie. She clicked to Molly and it beeped in. "Mols, where you at?"

_"Bonsais Chilly Dogs and Ice Cream!" _

"Is it big?"

_"No, why?" _

"I'll be there in 5 with the tike." Serena closed up her computer and picked up her cell phone.

"We're going out like this?" Samuel was in a black sleeper jumpsuit, Serena in a white Victoria's Secret tee with candy pink stripes pajama bottoms. She stood in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her hair.

"Why not? Hand me my shoes."

"Which ones?"

"Anything! Not those!" Samuel picked up her white Converse sneakers. Serena slipped them on. "Let's go!" Serena picked him up and sneaked them downstairs.

* * *

Molly patted Serena's car as she pulled up. 

"You brought the brat! He's no fun!"

"Hey!"

"I'm not a brat, loser!" Sammy yelled sticking his tongue out. Molly did the same.

"Be nice, you two!" Serena closed her car door. She lifted Samuel and carried him over to the girls.

"Sporting the PJs, nice," Karie said. They high-fived. "Slamming look."

"Thanks." Bonsais was like an open restaurant with tables all around, cars could pull up, park and eat. Like a 50's thing. Most high schoolers come late a night on Fridays, in their cars, listen to music and clown around before the cops come to stop any horse partying. Serena went up to the booth. "We'll have 2 chilly dogs, a chilly fries, and 2 cones of 2 scoops of ice cream for later." Serena paid the total.

After 10 minutes, the man brought the tray over.  
"Wow, stuffing yourself, I see?" Jamie picked up a fry.

"Shut up." Serena lifted her brother to the table and they ate. "Oh, I burned a new CD." Serena went to her car and loaded a blue disk. Molly started bouncing as Serena cranked it up. They started dancing around. Samuel laughing at Serena as she goofed off. Many guys from school came over to them. They all started dancing around with them. Some cheerleaders arrived. Serena was giving them tips with some steps for the competition next week. Samuel even getting into the dancing, doing some cheers with Serena.

"Oh, the shit!" Molly said going over to Serena's car to turn up the volume. "Don't Cha" coming on. "This is our song!"

"You know it."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Darien pulled down the street from Bonsais. Darien sighed. 

"Explain to me why you needed me to come with you to get a late night snacking for Mina?"

"I needed someone's car, my car is in the shop."

"Then walk."

"With the load Mina wants. Bonsais is right here. Wow, I didn't know it was a club too." They pulled into the parking lot. "Look at those girls." Darien pulled up to park. Serena and Molly danced to "Don't Cha" teasing the boys. "Hey, isn't that..."

"Serena."

"Wow, that girl can move."

"Just get your stuff." Darien watched Serena stand on the table and dance with a little boy. He recognized him as Serena's little brother, Samuel. He couldn't figure out why they were here so late in their PJ's, no less. Serena flung her hair around, moving her hips. She spanked the little boy's bottom, before putting him down. They were on the table. A guy grabbed her by the waist to help her down. "Pon De Replay" played next. Serena danced around, not care in the world. As they all partied, Darien couldn't help but think back to days in college and frat parties. He smiled until he watched a guy attempt to kiss Serena. He gripped the steering wheel. Serena picked up her ice cream cone and shoved it into his face. Popcorn thrown at her from his friends after what she did. She threw some fries at them.

All of sudden an all out food fight came out. Serena rushed to buy more food. She picked up Sam and spun him around to protect him. Andrew hid in the car, once food started getting tossed around. He saw his order was up. Serena ended up bumping into Andrew as he rushed to get his food.

"Uh, sooo sorry...Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"Mina's midnight cravings."

"Oh." She saw Darien's car. "Is Darien here!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, god! He must think I'm such a kid!" Serena attempted to fix herself, with no luck.

"Actually, we were both having fun watching this reminds us of our days in high school."

"I'll bet."

"Well, I should go. Mina will be wanting this."

"Of course, bye." Serena waved at Darien in the car. He smiled and waved back. All of sudden 3 cop cars started their approach. Everyone jumped to leave. "Oh, shit! Samuel come!"

"PARTY IS UP GUYS! GO HOME!" Serena lifted Samuel into her arms.

"Ms. West, you know better than this."

"Sorry, Officer Ray." Serena got into her car after putting towels up so not to get her leather seats too dirty.

* * *

She drove back to the house in quiet.  
"Can we do this every Friday?" 

"If I live," Serena muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, sure. I'm glad you had fun, kiddo." She rubbed his head.

"You are the best!"

"I know. You know I love you." Serena picked him up from the car. "Though you can be a major pain in the ass."

"Hey! I am the best little brother you could ask for!" Serena laughed as she carried him into the house, standing there waiting, their parents.

"Maybe you should go upstairs, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't hear this." Serena put him down.

"But…but we didn't do…"

"Samuel, upstairs now!" He looked up at his father and quickly rushed upstairs. Her mother followed Sam upstairs to give him a bath.

* * *

"Vous faire vous rend compte ce que chronomètre c'est?" _(do you realize what fucking time it is?) _

"Oui, Papa..."

"Quel âge vous sont?" _(how old are you?)_

"Nearly 18, but you know that answer..."

"Alors l'acte comme vous êtes 18 ! Vous ose comment le prend hors cette maison ! Vous n'avez pas demandé même, vous deux disparaissent juste dans la nuit _(then fucking act like you are 18! how dare you take him out this house! you didn't even ask, you two just disappear into the night!) _What the hell happened to you two!"

"Que le fait a l'air de…." Serena said, seeing the angry building in her father's eyes. "It was just a food fight, Daddy" she quickly added. _(what does it look like..)_

"A cet endroit de Bonzo?" _(At that Bonzo place)_

"Oui, Papa. Bonsais. It was just some silly fun on a Friday night."

"He is far to young to be hanging out with that crowd!"

"Those are my friends, Daddy! We were just having fun, nothing more! Gosh!"

"Avec ces adolescents coloré qui va là-bas faire la fête! Vous êtes plus intelligent cela!"_ (with those ruddy high schoolers that go there to party! you are smarter that!)_

"But…"

"Way smarter Serena! I thought we taught you better than some stupid food place to hang out with boys! And you say we need to treat you as an adult, how! When you act like this!"

"It's great food with my friends! It's not like we were doing anything illegal! Just hanging out! Why are acting like this was bad! Sam had fun!"

"He is 7 years old! He should be in bed! Not horsing around with his silly older sister and her stupid friends!"

"My friends are not stupid! And he would have been asleep if you hadn't...!"

"You're grounded." Serena's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"2 months." Serena gasped

"For what! It's a Friday night!"

"You didn't ask permission to go out!"

"Je ne suis pas enfant! 2 mois! Sam ne pourrait pas dormir grâce à vous et Maman! Quel était j'ai supposé pour faire, mais obtenir hors la maison jusqu'à ce que vous deux combat arrêté! Baise!" _(I am not a child! 2 months! Sam couldn't sleep thanks to you and Mom, what else was I supposed to do, but to get out the house until you twostopped fighting. Fuck!) _

"You will not dare take that tone to me like that in my house."

"Baise ! La vérité ! Quand vous êtes et Maman grandissant en haut ! Vous et Maman que le combat aime les chats et les chiens ! Pourquoi devrait Sammy et je tolère que dans notre propre maison? _(fuck! just telling the damn truth! when are you and Mom gonna grow up! you and Mom fight like cats and dogs again! why should we have to put up with that shit in our house...!) _

CRACK!

Serena felt the stung of her father's hand across her cheek. She touched her face and gasped. It hurt so much. Serena had tears in her eyes, her father never hit her like that before. Her mother, yes, her father always understood Serena.

"Ne jamais me parler comme cela encore." _(don't ever talk to me like that)_

"I think you meant, don't I ever speak to you again. I can't wait until I can get out the hell of a house!" Serena ran out the house.

"Rentrer ici maintenant! _(Get back here now)_ Now!"

"Pourquoi! Donc vous pouvez me frapper encore?" _(Why, so you can hit me again?)_ Serena opened her door. "I don't need this! And I don't need you!"

"If you get in that car, it's more than 2 months!"

"I could care less! I'm out of this fucking house in 4 months!" Serena started her car and sped away.

* * *

Darien barely heard the doorbell ring, when the banging at this door came. 

"Darien!"

"Yes?"

"Please, let me in!"

"Serena?" He opened the door. She was crying.

"I shouldn't be here, I know, but...I had to see you." She hugged him quickly and kissing his face. They kissed slowly. Darien picked her up and slammed the door behind them. He carried her to shower first, since she was covered in food and ice cream. Serena barely coherent as he washed her body down, she was crying so much, just wanting to hold him. She couldn't believe what she said to her father. He dried both of them off.

"What happened?" Darien asked as they laid beneath his sheets, both naked, holding each other. It was a jumble of talk, with a mixture of French and English, as she tried to explain, while crying.

"Calm down…my French is rusty, so you are going to have to speak slowly, and in English."

"Sorry, when I'm upset, I go native and I speak French."

"I see that, talk to me. Tell me what happened." Serena sniffed and nodded. She laid to her back, as Darien was on his side, stroking her face, as she blew her nose again.

"Well, when we got home from Bonsais, my parents were waiting for us. I shouldn't have taken Sammy with me, I was wrong to not ask, but… My Dad, he was yelling at me, because I was stupid and…"

"You're not stupid."

"Yes, I am! I took my baby brother out at 10 o'clock at night!"

"You wouldn't get your lil brother into any trouble. You two were fine."

"I know, but…well, Daddy said some things, I said some things, and then... and then he slapped me."

"He what?"

"He slapped me, Darien."

"He hit you!" Serena nodded. "He shouldn't have hit you!" Serena wiped her eyes and blew her nose again. She tossed the 10th tissue aside.

"I know, but he's my Dad. If not him, and I said that to Mom, she would probably do the same, without hesitation."

"You are not 5, Serena. You stop hitting your child when she becomes 12 and 13." Serena laughed. Darien's glare made her stop. He looked extremely pissed.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm mad. He hit you. He hurt you, your own father. That shouldn't happen."

"I said something I shouldn't have Darien, an immature thing out of anger. I mean, I keep asking for them to treat me like an adult, then I go and take my baby brother out to horse around with some friends of mine. I mean, cops had to tell us to go home! I was wrong doing that without telling them."

"You love your lil brother. He would be safe with you."

"They know that. They know I would give my life for Sammy, but I still do stupid things. You know, they don't want me to go to New York City, they think I will die without them. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I will die without them."

"You're stronger than that, you know it."

"I am! I keep saying, boosting how strong, how secure I am! But I will just be 18! 18! What do I know about the real world! I use my Daddy's credit card to get whatever I want, whenever I want. I don't know the real world! I have a talent, great, ballet. Just because I always wanted to be this gran ballerina, doesn't mean I will. What if I fail because I'm stupid...and I mess.." She turned away from him as she cried.

"You are not stupid."

"I am! I'm nothing, if I don't make my audition. Nothing! And I'll be a nobody for the rest of my life."

"Don't say that! Don't you believe that! You are going to be something big." He hugged her tighter, pulling her around to face him. "I believe in you, you hear me. I believe in you. I know you're going to be somebody, because you're too damn smart not to be." He kissed her head. She turned her head up to kiss him deeply. "Let's get some sleep." Serena smiled, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I came here, I know the rules..."

"Fuck the rules. I'm glad you came. Goodnight."

"Night." She snuggled up against him after he kissed her again, and they went to sleep.


	6. Undone

_AN:To answer the question..._what is usagi... _it's Serena's first name in the Japanese version. Tsukino is the last name in both Japanese and English versions. There is a great site to explain names among other things...just email me if you want it. Thanks for all the reivew people! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Undone**

_I can see it your eyes you're hurting  
But pain is part of learning who you are_

_You know I can't be like everybody  
Cause I can't tell you what you want to hear  
I don't know if I can make it better  
All I know is I will be around _

Tell me everything you need now anything at all  
And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall  
Yeah, When you come undone  
When you come undone

It was a sunny day, that next Saturday morning, a week later. The gym was packed with what seem like hundreds of cheerleading teams. Music was blasting, girls and guys were moving around to get lose. Serena screaming at her team to get focused, though they made her loosen up with pranks and jokes. She was always the serious one before competition. They always had to bring her funny bone out.

Andrew groaned. Too many girls prancing around in skimpy skirts and halter tops. If another girl shook her pompons, he might really have to leave for his sanity.

"Explain to me exactly why I am spending my Saturday morning and afternoon with you?" Andrew asked as they arrived and took a seat in the bleachers. Darien made sure they got the section of the school, but not too close to Serena's parents, or any other parents of the school.

"I brought you to watch some great cheerleading. It's suppose to be televised too."

"You know adolescent girls are your thing, not mine!" Darien hit him. "Where's she anyway, all I see is pompons and hair!"

"Right there, school colors, blue and white."

"I see a mass of colors!"

"There!" Andrew groaned as she bent over to fix her sneakers.

"Could their skirts be any shorter!"

"Stop staring at their asses!"

"Can't...too fine."

"Shut up, jerk! And don't like act you, it's not fun. You sure flirted with that dance group walking in."

"Who knew purple was that hot! Did you see how tight those unitards were, and those booties!"

"Disgusting man!"

* * *

Serena led her team to the mats. Darien looked over to see her little brother and parents. The music started. It was a team of 15 girls, 5 guys. Dancing around to the beats. They formed highflying stunts, pyramids, back flips, running sequences. The crowd got into it the beats, even the judges. Once the music stopped, ending with tiger claws, since Grover High had the tiger as their mascot. Judges marked the team so high. Highest score in history. The team rushed to get their trophy. Darien stood with Andrew cheering with the crowd. 

Darien jumped as Serena came up behind him and pinched his sides. They were in the parking lot about to leave.

"Boo!" Darien turned in shock.

"Hey! Congratulation!" They hugged.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem, we had fun." Andrew nodded.

"Your team was amazing Serena! Congrats on another win!"  
"Thanks. Look, I gotta go shower and change."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"There's a party tonight for the team. Parents and Sammy always take me out for dinner before the team's parties."

"Can you maybe stop by for..."

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"No problem."

"Tomorrow, I promise." She looked around and kissed his cheek quick. "Bye." Darien smiled watching her run back inside.

"Stop drooling!" Andrew said as Serena bounced away.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Darien had to rush to open his door, since he was in exercising. 

"Hey!" Serena hugged him.

"Hey, eww! You're all sweaty." She rubbed down his bare chest after she kissed his cheek.

"Sorry. Wow! You look great!" Darien said as she passed him. She smelt so good, dressed in chocolate paillette halter dress and brown sandals.

"What took so long?"

"Exercising for a bit." She walked in, handing over her black cashmere wrap. Darien took it, closing the door behind her.

"You and your gazillion dollars." He laughed.

"That dress is beautiful on you."

"Thanks! I was on my way to the restaurant and I wanted to stop by and say thank you for the flowers and bear." Darien put on a tee shirt.

"Oh, you're welcome." Serena had got to her house and found a bouquet of flowers and a tear waiting. Her father not pleased about the 'secret admirer' note.

"Daddy's not happy, but he'll get over it." Darien hugged her from behind.

"So, taking you out for dinner?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, making up for the fighting lately."

"Good. That's good."

"I don't know, maybe I can stop by after I make an appearance at the party."

"Really? Are you done?" Darien rubbed her stomach.

"No, maybe Monday, which I already told you before." Darien groaned. It had been a hell of a few days without her. Lying together, not being able to make love since Serena was on her period. Serena had pushed herself more into ballet, since she was missing her daily afternoon rumbled in the sack, which build up other muscles. Darien kissed her neck. Serena held his arms. "I better go."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek.

"You should do something other than pumping iron all night."

"I would rather to be pumping in you," Darien whispered in her ear. Serena moaned.

"You know this isn't fun for me too. I have to deal with this every month!"

"I know, I know. I'm being an insensitive and..."

"A guy."

"Yes. You should go."

"Okay." Serena pulled from his arms, but took his hand as she walked to the door. He helped her into her wrap, tying the knot in front.

"Bye." Serena pulled away from their kiss as the elevator bell rung.

"Bye." Darien watched as she stepped inside. She blew a kiss at him. Darien stepped back.

* * *

Samuel was just getting out the car of his parents when Serena arrived. 

"You left 20 minutes before us!"

"Molly couldn't find the shoes I wanted. I swear, that girl always borrows my things and conveniently can't find them when I need them."

"Try not leaving all your things at her place."

"Mommy!"

"West reservations."

"Of course, Chief." They were led to their custom table in the Italian restaurant. They ordered, and waiting for their food.

"How long are you staying out to this party?"

"Probably not too long. Madame Sokolva wants an 10 o'clock session. I might stay the night at Molly's place."

"You seem to always want to stay with Molly these days," Serena's father said.

"She lives closer to the ballet center. Besides, Molly is like another daughter."

"Jason, she's right. Molly spent days over our place this summer and all last year. It's not like this is all new. The girls just want to be together all the time. School is finishing up, they're all going different paths. They just want to spend all their time together they can."

"Fine, but she does have us too."

"I know Daddy." Salads were brought out. Serena dug into her green bean salad.

* * *

After dinner was done, they all waited on dessert. 

"Do you think Madame Sokolva would be mad that you're having dessert?"

"I can splurge once and a while."

"You seem to be splurging more often these days," Serena's mother said. She always had an unsettling way to tell Serena about her weight.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just saying, dear. Your weight is essential to be kept at a certain level and not over." Serena's father took Serena's hand and kissed the palm. Serena smiled at her father. Dessert was served.

Serena's father stood outside Serena's car door.

"Be safe. No drinking."

"Of course, Daddy!"

"I want you to text me when you get into bed."

"Always so over-protective."

"You are my babygirl."

"I'm your only babygirl."

"You are so beautiful, you hear me. Not an ounce of fat, all muscle, well, except this cheek!" He pinched her cheek. They laughed. Serena started the car.

"I'll be good. Tiger honor. I love you."

"I love you too, babygirl."

"Bye, Sammy! Bye Mom!"

"Bye!" Sammy and her mother waved.

"Under 50."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye." He tapped her car as she pulled off.

Jamie's mansion was filled with many high schoolers partying. Gates open, only like that when a party was going on. Her parents had given permission after the competition. Serena parked next to Molly's car, leaving on her wrap. She walked around back of the house.

"Here, take a cup!"

"Can't early rise."

"Just one." Serena rolled her eyes and took it.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Beach house for the night. Wanting to spend some alone time, whatever that means." They laughed and went to getting their party groove on.

* * *

A few weeks later, Serena and Darien laid in bed together. It was February now, less than a week from the infamous date. They couple, together a month now. Serena felt there was something strong between them, maybe it was love. But Darien was hard to read on that issue. He always said the right things, made her feel good, but did he feel the same. 

Molly and Elaine were going to throw a Valentine's Day dance for the school at a mansion. Serena sighed. She was rubbing around his chest. It was nearly 10 pm. She had about an hour to get home. Father put a curfew on her, only if she asked could she stay out later. If not, she had to be home by 11:30 on school night, at 1 on Fridays and Saturdays. Darien could tell she was hiding something. She seemed fearful to ask him something all afternoon. They worked on their homework in silence. The tutoring session with the other students went by quickly, especially with Serena's lack of excitement she carried before. She paused several times, afraid to ask him. Darien kissed her forehead.

"What is it, baby?"

"Huh?" Her head raised up.

"You haven't looked me in the eyes all day. Something is wrong, so tell me?"

"Darien, how come you haven't mentioned your parents or any family members that is? I don't know anything about your family."

"Nothing to know. I basically have no family."

"What?"

"Well, I have one family member left, I never see him unless..."

"But your parents..."

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Recently?"

"No."

"How long ago?"

"They were killed when I was 7 years old."

"Oh."

"It was an accident. The roads were a hazard, the rain poured every since nighttime fell. Our driver fell asleep at the wheel of the car on the way from a play. They were all killed on impact, as the car slid off a cliff. I was tossed from the car with no memory of my life for a few years." Serena laid her head to his chest, tears down her face. "Hey, it's okay." He hugged her.

"I just...I was just thinking about Sammy. He's 7 now and I don't know what he would do if myself, Mom and Dad were lost. Hell, I'll be 18 soon and I can't imagine life without my parents. How did handle that so young?"

"I had no memory and then on top of that, was stuck in an orphanage by my father's vice president. He wanted control of the family business. My uncle was offshore and didn't even hear about his brother's death until years later."

"How is that...that was his brother!"

"Well, supposedly when my grandfather died, he gave the company to his 2 sons, but Uncle Charley refused the job. He was the black sheep, never getting married, having children, never taking life serious. He loved the sea, loved being on the water, away from the 'real world', as he says. He loved his boat and would go off on Humanitarian voyages for years at a time, never any contact, not even a 'I'm doing fine' letter. My father and him were never close since my father went off the college, becoming the favorite son, though Uncle Charley was older. My father was the businessman, Uncle Charley was the sailor." Darien laughed.

"So, how did he find you?"

"He wouldn't have if it was up to Robert Van Edelman."

"Your father's Vice President?" Darien nodded.

"You see with my parents gone, my name was inserted into the company to take over, but only if I sign the papers. Since I was in an orphanage with no memory, thanks to him. He could get control of the company and become CEO."

"That evil man!"

"Don't worry, my uncle came into town. Found out what was going on. Took a while, but he got me out of that place, into a respectable school here in California. Uncle Charley gave up his sailor life to be a businessman finally. He claims, 'it's what grandfather would have wanted in the end, so he might as well allow the old goat one peace of mind, in hell'." Darien laughed with Serena. "He's running the company until well, until he doesn't want to and I take it."

"Why aren't you now?"

"I want to become a surgeon. Maybe later on, I'll take over the company." She kissed him.

"Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome, but I know you enough to feel that wasn't the real question here."

"You're right. We do need to spend a little less time together." Serena smiled, which faded quickly.

"What is it, because you're scaring me."

"IhaveadatefortheValentine'sDaydance."

"Insert spaces and speak slower."

"The Valentine's Day Party for school is this weekend."

"Okay?"

"I want to go."

"Serena, you know we can't. I can't take you, because you are still my student and.."

"I know you can't take me, but I still want to go."

"What are you saying? Do you already have a date or something?" Serena bit her bottom lip.

"Yes. Molly set me up with her date's cousin."

"Who?" Darien asked.

"Pete."

"Pete? Peter Stotter, as in the point guard to Grover High!"

"Yeah, I mean, he's nice and all. We both love to talk about Duke. We use to play softball together when we were kids. He's a good friend. I just.. I couldn't say no."

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday."

"So, you've been lying to me."

"No!"  
"We were supposed to spend Valentine's Day together after school!"

"And we still can, that night, after the dance!" Serena took his hands. "I still want that."

"You said, you were okay with not going to this stupid dance!" Darien sat up pulling away from her.

"It's not some stupid dance! It's my final dances at school before prom! I didn't lie to you. I was okay with missing the dance. Then he asked me. I didn't know I wanted to go until Pete came into the picture. And now, I said yes so I have to go with him." _Darien had a flash of Serena and Pete talking in the halls earlier in school, the way he touched her arm and she put her hand on his chest, while she laughed. She was flirting with him, like the way she flirted with him._

"So that's it. I was just some older guy you use, then you would go off and fuck your way to those boys that fall at your feet because you no longer have that excuse of being a virgin!"

CRACK!

Serena looked at him with tears in her eyes after she slapped him. Darien felt something snap inside him when she hit him. Anger he never felt or had before, it wasn't protectiveness or jealousy, this was much stronger, filled with a bit more malice.

"How dare you say that to me!"

"It's true! I was just a good fuck for you to learn on!" She went to slap him again, but he caught her hand "That's all I was to you! That's why you did it! That's why you stalked after me, seducing me with moving your hips, pouting you lips, flirtingjust to get me in bed! You wanted me just to fuck you, check something off your list before you left for the real world. Something to joke with your friends, you nailed a teacher!" She tried to hit him. "Truth hurts?" She was crying now. Darien's eyes soften.

"Why?"

"Wha..?"

"Why would you say those things to me? How could you think like that to me?" Serena got up slowly.

"Serena, wait!" Darien got up and followed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She pushed him away.

"I shouldn't have...I don't know why I snapped like that…"

"Save it!"

"Just the idea of another guy, touching you, kissing you, I snapped when I.." She was dressed in a flash. "Wait!" Darien slammed the door when she tried to open it. "You cannot say that if I wasn't in the picture, you wouldn't be with him or some other guy!" She stared ahead. "You can't say you wouldn't be fucking another guy if we never met."

"I want to go home now, so move the hell out of the way."

"We have to talk about this! We have to act like adults here and..."

"You said what you had to say already! All I am to you is this bitch that seduced you into bed!"

"I was angry and idiotic! I didn't mean it like that! I lost it! Gosh, I lost it! I'm sorry. I just got.. was upset! We all say brainless things when we aren't thinking. But we are going to talk like a normal fucking couple in a relationship, now come on and act like an adult for once!"

"Me! We are 2 people that fuck remember!What relationship is there!"

"We do more than fucking, Serena!"

"Do we! When was the last time you took me out of this fucking place? Like a date?"

"You know we can't do that! You know I would love to do that, but we can't! And you agreed with that from the beginning!"

"Not this! When was the last time you fucking brought me anything besides a dinner that was thoughtful! I got you that Japanese DVD, but what do I get...oh, right, ice cream. I write you little letters, do I get little love letters back?" Serena shook her head as anger filled her face again, much worst. "So Darien, tell me, in what world are we a couple? I have yet to meet any your friends, well there is Andrew, because he comes by. You say, all I used you was to lose my virginity. What about you? I am nothing more than another notch on your belt, a new entry in your black book. Something to tell your boys, 'I did a virgin, she was blonde'. You don't even love me! YOU don't love me! Just the sex." She fell back against the wall crying. "DON'T!" Darien stepped back, since he tried to hug her. "You are never to touch me again." She opened the door.

"It's nothing like that, Serena. I do.."

"Save it. We're done. I'm going to that dance with Pete. I'm gonna have fun with my friends. At least I know they like me, love me for me, and not what's between my legs. Goodbye, Mr. Shields." She walked out.

* * *

Molly was brushing her teeth when Serena arrived. Molly opened the door still brushing. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Who hurt you?" Serena hugged her crying.

"Is everything okay?" Molly's mother asked.

"I got it Mom."

"It's all fucked up!" Molly led her inside her room and closed the door. They laid to her bedroom, as Serena cried it all out. Molly had her mother call Serena's parents to tell them, Serena was too upset to drive home and would staying with them.

"With Mr. Shields!"

"SHHH!" Serena made sure Molly's mother couldn't hear as she checked out. She blew out a breath. Molly's mother was on the other side of the apartment down the hall with her music blaring, so there was no need to worry.

"I can't believe you've been sleeping with the teacher for a month now!"

"I know, sometimes I couldn't believe it too."

"Of course! I mean, he had that cut on his nose after that night! And you two seem too cozy at times. But Mr. Shields seems so professional to allow an affair like this. Wow. You said you two argued tonight. Why? How did things get so..."

"Undone?" Molly nodded. "Your fault."

"My fault!"

"You pushed Pete to ask me out!"

"I didn't want you to come to the dance alone."

"I wasn't going to go to the dance at all! I was fine with that! Spending the day with Darien would have been great, but…"

"But I kept pushing...and pushing you to come double with me. I'm so sorry, Serena. I was just nervous about my first date with Melvin. You should have told about Mr. Shields!"

"I couldn't!"

"But I'm like your sister?"

"You are my sister! I just couldn't tell you this, not yet, eventually I would have."

"When? You two were off in New York together."

"That was never going to happen."

"I'm sorry, I just thought it's Valentine's Day, you don't have a date, I would help. I knew if you were there with us, we would have so much fun together. I'm sorry, if I had known about you and.."

"It's not your fault, I was being mean. I should have known I couldn't handle being with him. He's like 25, been with plenty of better women, way more mature than me."

"But the way you made it sound, you two were falling for each other?"

"No, we fell into bed, Mols. He never said it. There was just sex, nothing more." Molly hugged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I never said it."

"But you felt it."

"Maybe…maybe I did, but I don't now. I am done with Darien Shields."


	7. Simon

**Chapter 7: Simon **

_catch your breath  
hit the wall  
scream out loud  
as you start to crawl  
back in your cage  
the only place  
where they will  
leave you alone  
cause the weak will seek the weaker till they've broken them  
could you get it back again  
would it be the same  
fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense  
left you with no defense  
they tore it down _

_and I have felt the same  
as you I've felt the same  
as you I've felt the same_

Molly sat outside the dressing room as Serena tried on dresses. The dance was tomorrow night, and Serena had yet to find the perfect dress.

"We've been here for 2 hours!"

"How about this one?" Serena came out in a black tulle dress.

"NO BLACK! Why do you always want to stand out!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry." Serena went back inside.

"My dress is fushica. A nice pink or red dress will do. You look great any color. Why isn't Karie with us?"

"She's pissed at me."

"Oh."

"She screamed never again! Gosh! Why did I let myself get talked into this dance!" Serena came out in a red short bubble ball gown.

"No."

"Too red?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Like a plum tomato."

"Thanks." Serena closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe you are not a virgin!"

"Shut up! Can we not talk about this?"

"What? We always promised to lose it on the like the same day to have that story to tell our friends."

"I'm sorry."

"What's it like?"

"Okay."

"Okay? Did it hurt?"

"Mols!"

"What? Did he hurt, how big is he, did it feel good to have an orgasm?"

"Mols! No, about 9, and yes."

"9!"

"Yeah."

"Damn, had to hurt."

"At first."

"How did he do you, on top?"

"Yes! We have only done it with him on top."

"Why?"

"Can you imagine me on top of him!" Serena came out in a red and black tulle dress.

"NO! And definitely no black!" Molly yelled. "But you did love him, right?"

"Don't ask that to me again."

"I have to. You can't be over him after just a few days."

"I am over him! I said it once before, I am threw with Darien Shields. I don't want to think, see or hear about him anymore."

"Okay." Molly knew she was lying, but didn't want to press on still open wounds. Serena needed more time.

"Last one here, then I give up and go in jeans and shirt."

"Now, you can't do that! I'm surprised you have nothing at home! You have like 3 closets!"

"2 walk-in closets,and nothing I want to wear."

"Whatever." Serena gasped as she put on the final dress. "What?" She opened the door. Molly gasped. "That's it." They both smiled.

"Yay! Now shoes and a purse."

"NO!" Molly groaned. "Another hour!" Serena laughed.

* * *

The lady cashier was wrapping the dress. Molly was paying for the dress, shoes, purse and new earrings with the card, as Serena rushed to use the bathroom. Serena froze seeing Andrew and Darien in the tuxedo store. Andrew picking out his tux for his wedding this coming August. It was early, but Andrew wanted to start early. Darien looked up to see her. He pushed the tailor's hands away and rushed after her. Serena hadn't said one word to him since she left. She and Molly even moved to the back of the room, laughing, not paying attention in class. In angry, he would just send them both to detention. She would take any means to avoid him. She slammed the bathroom door in his face. 

"Serena! Please! You can't stay in there forever!" Serena called Molly. She climbed out the window and met her at the car. Darien found the bathroom empty. He punched the door.

* * *

The mansion was transformed into the huge Valentine's Day Bash for the school. Darien was home at his place, cursing at this hateful, dreaded day. He never truly had a great Valentine's Day. Andrew had dropped off some extra lobsters, shrimp and crabs stuffing for him, which wasn't helpful. Darien stared at the glass bowl with 2 lobsters swimming around, still much alive on his coffee table. Then he got the dreaded call. Amy Michaels, Greg's girlfriend, and fellow teacher colleague asked him to come chaperone the dance. Darien quickly claiming he couldn't, knowing Serena would be there. So that should the last place he ought to be. She hates him and he didn't want to spoil this day. Not for her, but Amy was persist. And there is no saying now. She even asked him to bring a date and it would be fun. Darien reluctantly pulled out a suit.

* * *

Serena sat with Pete in the back of the black limo. Across from them, Molly and Melvin kissing away. 

"Let's leave those two." Serena nodded. She patted Molly's head.

"Breath every minute or else you'll be lightheaded." Pete helped her out the limo.

"God, Serena, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." She was dress in a pink taffeta halter organza dress with bubble skirt, ruched empire waist with beading under bust and above bubble hem, light pink jeweled sandals. Her hair pulled up into a glamour ponytail undo with some ends down as a bang swept to just above her left eye. Pearl drop earrings, and bracelet. Pete led her into the doors. Molly and Melvin arrived a few minutes later, looking a bit unsettled.

"I'll go get some drinks," Pete said walking away. Serena nodded.

Darien stepped into mansion, about an hour before the party started. Molly and Elaine were in charge of student parties at the school, though Serena was president. She gave those rights over to the right people, with her already hard schedule. They rented out a mansion to throw the party at instead of some stinky old gym. Many student arrived, eating, dancing and talking. About an half an hour into the party, Serena and Pete arrived. Darien stood frozen in place, as she walked in, though smiling, holding Pete's arm, she wasn't truly happy. He could tell from her eyes. Her date kissed her hand and walked away. Serena was looking around the place, when her eyes crossed those piercing deep blue eyes. She gasped. Darien slowly walked over.

"Can we talk?" He whispered, though both not even acknowledging one another.

"Go to hell." Pete came over with 2 cups. "Great, hey, I see Jamie and Kevin. Let's go talk to them."

"Oh, sure." Pete held his arm out for her. She took it and walked away with a smile.

* * *

Serena moved slowly with Pete to the music playing. She would looked up to see Darien. Pete dipped her. 

"Sorry, I just can't..." Serena walked off the dance floor. She rushed into the bathroom. Molly pulled from her date and ran to see about her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this! Why is he here!"

"I know, sweetie."

"He's deliberating ruining my night! I hate him!" She cried.

They came out. Melvin took Molly's hand.

"Come on, babe! Let's dance."

"You okay?"

"Go, have fun! I'll be fine!" Pete came over to Serena.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just haven't been here tonight."

"I know. I noticed. What's wrong?"

"Being here, in this stupid dance...I don't even know why I try."

"Want to play a game?"

"Huh?"

"Simon."

"What?" Pete laughed.

"Simon says, I feel the same about this as you do."

"Why?"

"If my girlfriend knew I was here..."

"Girlfriend?"

"Her sister's in the hospital. Melvin told me about Molly's friend not having a date. I thought since I don't have a date and, we use to have so much fun as kids, we could just hang out tonight."

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Gosh, we really need to keep in touch."

"She hates you."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful, most popular girl in our school, hell the state. You make her look bad." Serena laughed.

"I don't know about that."

"So, what happened?" Serena looked ahead to see a woman walk over to Darien and hug him. Darien was shocked, but held on. When she went to kiss him, Serena gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Serena quickly turned around.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Let me guess, your date couldn't come too."

"No. Nothing like that."  
"Don't tell me, an actual guy turned you down! What a fool!"

"Thanks, he..he was nothing. He meant nothing. Excuse me." Serena looked back to see Darien holding the woman's hands. They were smiling. She ran out.

* * *

Darien looked up from hugging Andrew's cousin, who he hadn't seen in years to see Serena running out the room. Darien excused himself. Serena found her way upstairs and to an balcony down the hall. She slid down outside crying. Darien rushed upstairs. 

"Serena?" Darien checked the bedrooms. He heard crying. "Serena?" Darien went to the balcony. He pushed the curtain back and saw her crying. Darien pulled more to completely close off the balcony with more curtains before he stepped outside. Serena gasped and quickly tried to wipe her eyes clean. "Serena?" She stood up quickly. "Wait!" She turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, hello Mr. Shields. Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy seeing you anywhere these days."

"Your decision."

"No."

"What do you want, Mr. Shields." Serena wiped her eyes again.

"Darien...it's Darien. I was wrong the way I talked to you the other day. I am so sorry and I...I miss you."

"Funny, I can't say the same."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"You."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't care!"

"That's a lie! I do care about you!"

"Now, who's the liar!"

"Will you quit doing that! I do care about you. I haven't able to sleep, or think about anything but you since we fought! You were wrong. You mean so much to me!"

"Right, if I meant anything to you then how could you say those things."

"Because I am a fool." Darien pulled out a letter.

"What's this?"

"Take it."

"What is it?"

"You were wrong. I did write you letters, I was just too afraid to give them."

"What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Rejection again." Serena opened the letter.

_My dearest Serena _

_Whoa, dearest, sounds almost too corny, even for me. This has to be my first _

_letter to a girl since middle school, when I asked a girl to be my girlfriend and _

_she checked back no. Talk about your heartache. I'm sitting here, _

_bored out of my mind, waiting on you. I can't believe its been a week. _

_A week and yet, I feel like its just been hours. _

_Everything is so new with you. I touch your hand and I am amazed. _

_The softness of your skin, those beautiful blue eyes, that delicious ghetto booty. I am lost in you. _

_I find myself doing things with you I only envisioned, now it's happening for really. _

_Everyday I spend with you, is a day more I need to be with you. _

_I don't know what my life will be if you're not in it. _

_I hope this last for a very long time. I better get back to my work. _

_A quiz is coming up this week, so be on the lookout. I know I shouldn't _

_write that, not like you will read this or fail. I'm happy to hear your team could win _

_that competition with the new beats you created. I can't wait to see you. And I can't _

_wait to hold you when you get here. And kiss you. _

_Love, Darien _

Serena wiped her eyes again.

"You wrote this?" Darien nodded.

"And I have a shoebox of others just like that. I just...I just never gave them to you because.." Serena hushed him with a kiss. She wiped his eyes. "I love you." Serena smiled. "I love you so much, that the idea of losing you, scared me. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those..." She shook her head

"Let's get out of here." Darien smiled. He took her hand. They sneaked out back, stopping the limo to get the duffle weekend bag, Serena had brought to spend the weekend with Molly. Molly got a text message. She informed Pete that Serena had left the party, wasn't feeling too well.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. She needed to go home, this wasn't the place for her. I'm gonna go call my girl and check on her." Molly smiled.

* * *

Darien opened his door. Serena was carrying her huge bouquet of roses and huge teddy bear, Darien had in his car. 

"Go, sit, you hungry?"

"I did skip lunch and dinner."

"I have lobsters."

"Yummy. Can I help?" Darien pulled off his jacket.

"Sure. But you sure you want to mess up that pretty dress?"

"I'll be careful." She helped him chop up some vegetables, as Darien lifted the lobsters by tongs. "Ew!" She screamed. Darien teased her with it. They cook, kissing the whole time. Darien placed the 2 plates on the tray. They sat on bed. Serena turned on the tv.

"This is really good. I haven't had lobster since Christmas."

"Lobster on Christmas?"

"Yeah, we do weird things in my family. We celebrated in Australia." Darien smiled. Serena looked over him as she ate. Darien caught the garlic butter on her chin. He kissed it off. They finished eating, several glances as they ate.

"Did you know I would forgive you?"

"No. I hoped, I prayed..."

"You pray?"

"Not exactly, but, I can't say I didn't wish I could though."

"Maybe you were right. Maybe, I'm not ready for an adult relationship."

"No, you are ready. It's me, that's the problem. You were right. I don't take you out. I don't do the boyfriend things I should, and for that I am deeply sorry."

"You know you could have trusted me with Pete. I would have..."

"I know. I was stupid. I know I can trust you with my life, since you already have my heart."

"You know, I was going to sleep with you anyway." Darien laughed.

"About that..."

"What?"

"I think, maybe, we need to slow down."

"What?"

"I love you, but I want to know every other side of you, besides sex."

"But that's the fun part."

"I want your respect, your trust, your love."

"And you have it."

"Now, I want to earn it."

"So, no sex?"

"Not tonight."

"Sour puss." She pouted. Darien kissed it away. "How do I gain your respect, trust, and love?"

"You have my love and everything else. It's me who needs to do the work." She laughed. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." They hugged.

"Oh, I have something for you." Darien went to his closet and pulled out the shoebox. "When you left, these past 4 days has been hell. Everything seem to remind me of you, so.."

"Coupons for 'Love' rentals."

"I'll get them tomorrow for us."

"What about the 'no sleepover' rule?"

"We can leave that one out." Serena hugged him. She opened up another letter. Written just last night.

"You sound so sad."

"I was. You weren't here with me."

"I love you." Darien smiled. They kissed. Serena stood up and pulled off her dress slowly. Darien moaned. Serena stood in just a lavender lacy Brazilian tanga. She walked over to his closet and got a hanger. Darien sighed as she got into bed.

"Igottagoputthedishesaway!" Darien jumped up out of bed with the tray in his hands. Serena laughed. She pulled her hair out. Darien returned 20 minutes later. Serena's tanga at the foot of the bed. Serena laid looking asleep. Darien slowly stripped down to nothing. He lifted the tanga and took in a deep breath. He got into bed after turning off the lights. As he lifted the sheet and saw Serena naked on her side facing him, his friend sprung to life. Darien groaned. "No. No. No! Go down!" Darien muttered getting into bed. He turned his back to Serena, who was awake. She slowly moved behind him, her hand at his hip, causing Darien to fly from the bed.

"Jumpy babe." She patted the bed. "Come on and hold me." Darien gulped. "It's cold." Darien got back into bed. She laid to his chest. Darien tentatively put his arm around her. "I want us to work, Darien."

"Me too. We have something special here, I feel it. And I know I don't want to risk losing it."

"I guess we are finally a couple. So, when do wego out?"

"Soon, mylove."

"When can I call you lover again?" Her leg went over his waist. Darien groaned. Her hand reached down to stroking him.

"Uh, so-sosoon, oh, god, not soon enough." He took her hand, kissing her hand. "Please, don't tempt me. I want to do this right."

"Why not, it's so much fun!"

"Serena, we are more than sex."

"I know that."

"Good. When exactly do you turn 18?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Couple of weeks. I was born on February 29th." Darien looked at her, confused.

"Wait, there aren't 29 days in...you were born on a leap year?" Serena smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, you're really only like 4 years old? I'm doing a 4-year old!" She slapped his chest. "OW!"

"Serves you right."

"You never told me you were born on the 29th."

"You never asked the date. I told you I was born in February."

"What do you usually do?"

"Molly and I have a big bash together, since she was born on the 26th."

"So what day do you celebrate on?"

"Usually when not the leap year like this year, my parents start the week of the day, then on February 28th, I'm allowed to skip school, and go anywhere I want for a day."

"A whole day?"

"Yep."

"You really are a spoiled princess."

"Hey!"

"I can't help they love me and do everything in their power to please me." Darien shook his head. "Has he gone down?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"This is going to be hard for you."

"No idea. I don't think hard will say what this will do to me." There was a long silence. "I want to do something for you for your birthday."

"Okay. It's a Friday, so I can have the whole weekend off to be with you."

"So, I can have the day after all to myself?"

"Sure." Darien kissed her. "I love you, Darien."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight." She put her hand at his side, crawling up his hip and stomach. He stopped her.

"Ye-yeyeah, goodnight." She giggled and kissed his neck. They went to sleep.

_reviews always welcomed...until next time :P_


	8. Sick Cycle Carousel

**Chapter 8: Sick Cycle Carousel**

_so when will this end it goes on and on  
over and over and over again  
keeps spinning around I know that it won't stop  
till I step down from this for good _

_I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way  
I tried to change this mind  
you better believe that I have tried to beat this _

_so when will this end it goes on and on  
over and over and over again  
keeps spinning around I know that it won't stop  
till I step down from this  
sick cycle carousel  
this is a sick cycle yeah  
sick cycle carousel  
this is a sick cycle yeah_

Next morning, Darien rushed to his door to open it. A towel wrapped around his waist, and shampoo in his hair.

"Wow, no way you are just getting up!"

"What do you want, Drew!"

"Rumor has it my cuz saw you last night. She was upset to find you left so soon."

"I wasn't feeling good."

"Well, we decided to stop by then!" Nicole yelled appearing from behind Andrew.

"Nicole!"

"Hi!"

"Darien!" All heads turned back. "Come back! I need you to wash my back!"

"Wash her back? Wohoo! Who does the playboy Darien have in his shower now!"

"Can you two maybe come by later?"

"Sure. You coming to the dungeon tonight?"

"Uh, sure." Darien was about to say anything to make sure they didn't see Serena. "I'll come by."

"Bring the new honey."

"Fine." Darien closed the door. He put the locks on.

"Man, who is she?" Andrew shrugged. They left. Serena stood naked as can be as Darien walked back.

"Who was at the door?"

"Andrew and his cousin, Nicole."

"The girl from last night?"

"Yeah." Darien watched the droplets of water down her body, around the curve of her breast, into the soft blonde curls at her mound. Serena giggled as his little buddy quickly pointed at her.

"Water's getting cold, which I think is best for you." Darien picked her up over his shoulder. She let out a scream. "Put me down!"

"Me cavemen, you my woman!"

"Such an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole." He carried her up the steps to the shower. They spent the day shopping around for her birthday in disguises, with poppy eyed glasses, Kimberly looking like runway model, in her jumpsuit, way too mature for her, as did Darien ,who went against the norm in a preppy plaid outfit and sunglasses, almost gay looking.

* * *

That evening, Darien watched Serena strut around in just cream strapless bra and string bikini. 

"Can you just put some something so we can go?"

"I am about to meet all your friends...I want to look nice!"

"Most of them have seen you in a bikini top and micromini." She groaned. She forced Darien to drive her home, so she could sneak some more clothes out, since what she had in her bag was not right. "Baby, come on. You look beautiful in anything!" She held up a dress. "Not that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want my friends drooling over you."

"Perfect then." She pulled on the pink plaid shirtdress. Darien completely buttoned it from neck to knee. Serena undid many buttons. She bent down to slip on her pastel multi-colored leg-wrap sandals with 4'' heel. Darien stood behind her, holding her by the waist against his groin.

"You do this to annoy me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said finishing up the ties. She stood up. She stood nearly the same height. She didn't have to stretch as much to kiss him. Darien looked so sexy in that navy button-shirt, black slacks and shoes, she brought him, even though it was her birthday coming up first, not his.

"I love these pants, makes your ass look so tasty!" Serena patted his butt after Darien slid his leather jacket on her.

"I love your ass too." She pushed him away. "I saw, we take my bike."

"Okay."

Darien helped her off the bike and took his jacket.

"So, shall I expect any exes here tonight?" Darien took the helmet from her hands.

"Maybe a few."

"A few!"

"Sorry."

"Now I am nervous."

"Don't be, come on." Darien took her hand. He kissed both of them and then her cheek. Darien was simply let on in by the bouncer.

"Wow, they didn't even card me?"

"Doesn't mean you can drink."

"I know!" She hugged his arm, holding his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming tonight?" Raye asked as she took a seat next to Lita and Mina. Raye the only one so concerned with Darien's new girl. 

"Yeah, he said, he would come," Nicole said getting her drink. "She did sound young."

"How young?"

"Probably still in college." Andrew laughed and choked on his drink.

"Well, well..."

"Oh, there he is with her," Lita said. Raye looked up and gasped. Darien walked over with Serena.

"Hey, guys. That's, Lita, Ken, Mina, Chad, Raye, you know, Andrew and Nicole. Guys, this is Serena, Serena West."

"Hi." Serena smiled.

"Hi, come on! Sit!" Nicole jumped up and got a chair. Darien breathed out.

"Now our 4th player is here, we can play poker," Andrew said pulling out his kit. Ken and Chad got up to go to another table.

"Yeah, Darien, you boys go play. We'll take good care of Serena. Don't worry, we don't bite."

"Thanks. And girls, no stories." Darien kissed Serena on cheek. He playfully held his finger at the girls and walked away.

"So, sit." Serena took a seat quickly at Nicole's request. "So, how long have you and Darien known each other?"

"Since last fall."

"Dating?"

"Uh, nearly 2 months."

"I wondered what has made Darien smile so much lately, and Andrew feel like he lost his best buddy." Serena stopped smiling. "Don't worry, I like that he spends more time at home with me and the baby. A wedding takes time to plan and with the groom home, much easier to toss his ideas away faster." Serena laughed with Mina.

"Where did you two meet?"

"In school."

"Of course," Nicole said. "What are you... a junior?"

"Senior."

"Wow, me too! Graduating and going into the real world. Scared too huh?"

"I guess. I mean, college is not my thing, I want to move to New York City and become a ballet dancer."

"Oh, you're a dancer?"

"Yeah, pretty good, if I may say myself. Actually, I am tops in the country."

"Tops?"

"Yeah, been training since I was 4."

"That's great. Let's get you a drink."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Oh, sorry…still not 21 yet?"

"I just don't drink. Haven't ever but you know wine or champagne with the parents during holidays." They all laughed except Raye.

"So, I heard you were showering with Darien..." Serena blushed. "You two have sex this morning?"

"Not exactly…I mean, we... we decided that….well..."

"Say no more. That's your business, what you and Darien do is all you."

"Why did it take you 4 years of college to realize you didn't like it?"

"Raye!"

"Hey, no worries bout her! You two look good together, and I haven't been here long, but from what I heard, he does seem happier than ever before."

"Thanks. He makes me happy too. More happier than I have ever been."

"She's cool," Nicole said. Raye rolled her eyes. She was the baby on the girls, just turning 21 herself. "Don't worry about these old hags!"

"Hags!" Lita threw her napkin at Nicole.

"I am only 2 1/2 years older bitch," Mina yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm just 3! Hag? Bitch!"

"Wooo," Nicole held up her hands as if she was afraid. She nudged Serena. Serena smiled. "So, tell us more?"

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Have you been in California all your life?"

"Oh, yes all my life. My parents, though no. My mother is Canadian. My father is French. My father is Chief of Police too, actually. They moved here after New York where they had me."

"Wow."

"Do you speak French?"

"Yeah, both my parents speak it, since practically all Canadians speak French it seems. And some Italian, and a bit Russian."

"Cool. So, where have you been, I don't see you in school, do you travel?"

"I've been to basically every country in Europe, Australia, South Africa, Mexico and Canada of course. It's a big school. But enough about me, tell me about all of you."

"I start..." Everyone groaned. "What! I know all your stories, besides. I should go first, before I have to pee again." Serena smiled as Mina told her tale. Mina Lowe was 23, 24 in the fall, expecting her first child, a son. She was almost 5 months pregnant, with her wedding this fall. She met Andrew in college, she ran track, until she found out she was pregnant and had to stop training so hard. Lita was next. She was the eldest of the girls with Raye, Lita Hawken was head chef at Mesquita Grill for 2 years at just 24 years old. She told about how Ken was her perfect match. She made the food, he fixed the drinks. A perfect couple. They had been together for 4 years now. Nicole went next, on break from Stanford, in her final year. She was a basketball star hoping to go into the WNBA. Raye went last. Raye Cooper, company VP at 24, as her father runs the place.

"You're missing our other girl, Amy. She should be here next time, something about her students tests."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, Amy Michaels? Oh, she teaches at Grover High. Do you know her?"

"No, I mean, yeah, I think I heard of her, she teaches the lower level English, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, I know her. I go, went there."

"Excuse me." Raye got up.

"Does she not like me?" Serena asked after Raye's tone and evil glare.

"Raye is very protective of Darien and new girls. She thinks her opinion is the only one that counts."  
"Did they date or something?" The girls laughed.

"For about 2 weeks! We have all kind of dated Darien, whether or not, we wanted to."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, those 2 never would work, as would any of us. Darien is like a brother to us. Whitney on the other hand."

"Whitney?"

"One of the many of Darien's exes. She sometimes comes by. She only comes to hang with Raye."

"You don't like her?"

"Honestly, I think she's a bitch.."

"Hey, speak for yourself," Mina said.

"It's true, especially after…" Nicole and Mina hushed Lita's outburst.

"Hey! Don't talk about someone not here to defend herself," Mina said. They all laughed knowing Mina didn't really care too much about Whitney.

"What did she do?" Serena asked.

"Broke our little Darien's heart."

"Shhh!"

"She left our poor boy at the altar," Lita whispered.

"So that was her..."

"Darien told you about that?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, not the girl's name."

"Wow, you two must be going down uncharted waters.."

"Uncharted waters?"

"Yeah. Your man telling his deepest saddest secrets... that is big, Serena. Only after a few months, usually I have to twist Ken's arms to talk to me."

"Yeah and I had to get pregnant to have Andrew open up to me finally." Everyone laughed.

"But of course, Darien was always so different," Nicole said. She smiled at Serena.

* * *

Darien was forced to get a round of beer when his hand lost first. 

"Hey, how's Serena?"

"Why would you bring a child here?" Raye asked.

"Whoa, she's not a child, Raye."

"She's too young for you!"

"What!" Darien laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does this have to do with you?"

"This is all some sick joke, right?"

"NO!"

"Then what are you running at this...sick cycle carousel? Running with some baby little girl, is she just a good fuck or something!"

"I didn't think I was require your permission, Raye, to fuck anybody. So, back the fuck off!"

"She is far too immature for you."

"Are you jealous?" Raye huffed.

"Of you and her? Ha! Right. I would just hate to have to visit you in jail!"

"In 2 weeks none of that will matter!"

"So, she is too young," Raye said.

"Like I said, soon, none of that will matter."

"You're acting like you two are getting married or something! Oh, god, no!"

"Did I say I was?"

"But you're thinking like that."

"It's far too soon for that."

"I can see it in your eyes, Darien."

"Yo Darien! Where are the beers!"

"Come on, beerbitch! I'm out!"

"Coming! Look, Raye. I like her okay. Really like her! Right now, that's all you need to know, so back off and keep your opinions to yourself." Darien went back to his table.

* * *

Darien held an helmet out for her as they stood outside the club. Serena wanted to get home by curfew. 

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but I think I lied to your friends. No, I did lie."

"How so?"

"I think, they think I'm a senior..."

"You are."

"In college."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. They can find out later on."

"You sure?" He nodded and they kissed. Serena put on the helmet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They will eventually find out, trust me, the boys will be able to tie together you to that night, and then they can't keep their mouths shut to their women, especially Andrew."

* * *

Monday morning, Serena came bouncing down the hall. 

"I see someone is better."

"Thanks!" She opened her locker.

"I heard you got sick at the dance, was it the cheese because I felt weird too?" Elaine said.

"No, just wasn't what I needed you know."

"What happened to you then?"

"I just relaxed and watched some tv."

"You seem happy."

"Too happy," Jamie said. "Did you have sex!"

"As if!"

"Better not have given you flower away to some loser!" Molly came over.

"What's going on?"

"Me think Serena has a boyfriend she's hiding."

"What! How could you not tell me!"

"Now, I know she doesn't if Molly doesn't have a clue," Karie said. "Come on, the tardy bell is about to ring. Bye."

"Bye!" Serena and Molly walked to Science.

"Like how I played that, huh, right into the hoop! Swish!" Serena laughed. Darien walked in.

"Good morning, class! Hope you had a great weekend!"

"Good morning, Mr. Shields!" Serena smiled. Darien cleared up throat.

"We are going to have an interesting lesson today."

* * *

Darien was erasing the board of chalk, after he kissed Serena. Serena was looking through some notes for the tutoring session this week, sitting on Darien's desk behind him. Amy Michaels came into the room. 

"Oh, hi Amy."

"Ms. Michaels, hi."

"Excuse us, Ms. West. Now." Serena quickly went to her book bag.

"See ya later, Mr. Shields."

"Thanks for helping up." Serena walked over to the door smiling.

"No problem."

"Close the door, please." Serena did.

"Do you want to lose you job?"

"Excuse me?"

"Serena West, Darien, the girls told me about meeting your new girlfriend this weekend. Then I heard the name, Serena West."

"Did you tell them she was.."

"Of course not, yet! How could you be so stupid!"

"Look, what Serena and I have is…none of your business."

"She is a student! You are a teacher, her teacher! I should report this."

"Wha..why?"

"Why! She is a child!"

"In 2 weeks, she'll be 18."

"And that makes this all better! Are you sleeping with her!"

"Not exactly now."

"Does that mean...I don't even know if I really want to know that. If you're not fucking her, then what is really going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's too young for you. Serena is still in high school! And young girls at this age are very impressionable, especially when an older gentlemen is thrown at them."

"I know that, and it's nothing like that."

"I know she walks the halls as if she owns the place with her best friends, and perhaps she does. From all the teachers I hear about her, she's a brilliant girl. Way too smart, years ahead of herself, but she is far too young for something as serious as being with a man 25 years old!"

"Our age difference has nothing to do with how we feel."

"You're serious about her?"

"I love her." Amy nearly fell over as she choked.

"Love her?"

"Yes."

"This is some serious shit, Darien. Her father is Chief of Police. He will kill you."

"Don't you think I know that. That's why we are discrete and..."

"You took her to the dungeon! Not that she hasn't been before, a 'Pussycat' I recall." Darien smiled.

"We are taking things as they come, slowly."

"You love her, how slow can that be!"

"Yes, I love her, doesn't mean I'm gonna jump up and marry her tomorrow, but in the future..."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"You are not the same Darien. You didn't even act like this with Whitney! You two dated for 3 years, before she pushed for a marriage. Hell I was the first one you called for help with a ring."

"I never felt like this before with any woman. I don't know how to explain things, but Serena makes me want to change. Be a betterperson for her."

"Oh, my god."

"What?" Amy was looking into his eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"That can't be love I see in your eyes." Darien smiled.

"I want to, I want to have wife, be a husband, have children with Serena."

Serena gasped and fell back away from the door. Molly found her.

"Serena, you look pale, sit down!" She fainted against Molly's chest. "Serena!"

* * *

"But she's so young, do you know if she even wants that?" Amy asked. 

"I believe so. I hope so. Are you gonna turn me?" Amy groaned.

"I don't know. You're my boyfriend's best friend, like a brother to me. He would stand by you through anything and you know I would too. You're a good man, Darien. I know that. You have a gentle soul, but you better make sure she stays a good girl. I won't say anything. You have my word."

"Thank you." The bell rung.

"I have another class."

"Me too. And Amy, really, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be watching you two. If you hurt her in anyway, you and me buddy in the parking lot are fighting."

"Deal." Amy smiled and walked out.

Darien found Molly fanning Serena in the secluded hallway, as he squatted before them.

"Ms. Reynolds, what's happened?" Serena barely looked up, as Darien felt Serena.

"You tell me, I found her pale outside your door, then she fainted. I practically carried her ass to get some fresh air." They were sitting under an opened window.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"You want to marry me?" Molly gasped, mouth opened. Darien ran his hand through his hair.

"Molly, can you excuse us?"

"Uh..." Molly looked at Serena. She nodded. "Okay." Molly got up. Darien sat down next to Serena.

"I didn't know you were listening."

"You want to marry me!" Serena squeaked out.

"Yes."

"Me? Why?"

"Why not? You're beautiful, smart, athletic, compassionate, funny, gifted, a brat, silly at times, did I mention gorgeous and brilliant, everything I want in a wife."

"I love you, but are we there?"

"Not yet. I want to marry you, but not tomorrow. Or next week. A few years down the line, Serena, I hope, no I pray we will." Serena smiled and went to kiss him, but Darien pulled back. "Later." She nodded. "You okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Did me wanting to marry you, scare you that much?"

"Well, I'm not even 18! I didn't even think when this New Year came I would find love with you, but I have and it's wonderful. But to get married, wow. I didn't, I couldn't believe any guy would want to spend the rest of his life with the likes of me."

"Why?"

"I'm a brat, spoiled to the core, remember." Darien smiled.

"That you are." Darien laughed.

"Hey!" She hit his chest. "At least I can admit it. Most brats don't."

"True. How about this..I write a note and I treat you to ice cream?"

"How I love you!" She looked around. Serena kissed his cheek.

"Come on."

_much more to come soon, possibly tomorrow...until next time...:P_


	9. Breathing

**Chapter 9: Breathing **

_cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me  
cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside Heaven's door  
and listen to you breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah  
where I wanna be  
where I wanna be_

For 2 weeks, Darien was happy to have that time to plan Serena's day with him. He would be having Sunday with her, since Saturday night was the birthday party when Serena got back in town. Morning of February 28th, it was a Friday. Serena woke up to find her parents. She let out a scream with the blindfold removed.

"Don't do that! I was asleep!"

"Happy Birthday." They were on a plane that had just landed.

"You know it's silly to try and surprise me when I clearly know where we are heading."

"You do, do you?"

"Of course, my birthday. We get to spend it anywhere I want. I asked for Canada to see Nana and Papa since we missed them for Christmas."

"You spoiled the fun." The doors opened as they landed. Serena stepped out to a crowd of her family, mother and father's side, holding several birthday signs. Serena screamed, running to her Nana. They hugged.

"Thank you!"She lifted Sammy into her arms and went down to say hello to the rest of her family. "Daddy! I'm hungry, where's the cake!" They all laughed.

* * *

Serena was blinded next to Molly, as the girls dragged them into the club. They had rented out graffiti paintball club to have the party for that night. Serena and Molly thought they were going to a small party at Jamie's place. Molly and Serena screamed at the club's entrance. 

"This is amazing!"  
"I always wanted this," Molly said.

"We know!" Elaine and Jamie yelled. Karie handed out the princess crowns to wear. They were rushed inside to the party. Molly came over an hour later.

"Hey, why are you sulking about?"

"I'm not. Just a little jet-lagged, I guess."

"Stop thinking about Darien. I'm sure, he wishes he could be here."

"How about a little one-on-one?" A guy said in front of Serena with his mask on.

"No thank you."

"You sure?" Molly asked. She took a mask, jacket and gun. "I think you want to play with him." Darien lifted his mask. Serena went to hug him, but Molly held her back. "Go and play. I can keep it free for 20 minutes." Serena grabbed his hand.

"Did you have fun in Canada?"

"Very, it was great. I missed you."

"Me too." They kissed.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"You can't leave your party!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's rude."

"But I want to cuddle with my muffin." She wrapped her leg around him. "Please."

"Brat." They kissed for what seem like hours. Molly came over to the couple.

"No fucking at the party." Serena and Darien pulled apart.

"Sorry."

"You two look good together, but someone might catch you."

"Would you hate me if we left?"

"Yes! But I would forgive you. Go! You two deserve a night alone."

"Thank you!" Serena hugged Molly.

"Put your mask back on."

"Oh right," Darien said quickly picking it up. Serena sneaked out with Darien to his car. He couldn't even get the key in the initiation before Serena was in his lap, kissing him. His hands dipped under her tank to cover her breasts. He massaged them, as her tongue massaged his mouth. "You feel so good."

"You smell amazing." She moaned, rubbing herself deeper into his lap. "You're so hard baby."

"You'd think I never had sex before, Serena. I missed this. I want you so bad."

"Me too."

"We should stop."

"No." Darien lifted up her tank, loving the denim skirt she wore, easy access. "Now, Darien." She fumbled with his belt buckle.

"We can wait until we get home."

"No, now."

"I will, once we get home." Darien lifted her up and placed her on the seat. He quickly started the car. She pouted.

"It's my birthday, what I say should go."

"Spoiled princess." Darien sped home.

* * *

They tossed about the elevator kissing, fondling one another. Darien lifted her up against the door, as he opened it. Darien bent Serena back over the couch, tugging at her panties beneath the skirt. Serena cried out with just one thrust of him into her. Darien moaned, in just the short few weeks of no sex, she had tightened up a bit. 

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too." She clung to him,as they made love. Darien pounding her against the back of his couch. They kissed wildly. Coming together. Darien juggled Serena in his arms carrying her to the bedroom, stripping their clothes in the process. Serena felt Darien move faster and faster, as they made love on the bed. With each thrust, she cried out louder.

"Serena!" Darien roared.

"Darien!" He fell to bed, taking her with him, both breathing hard. He hugged her tightly.

"That was amazing."

"But of course," Serena said. Darien laughed kissing her. Serena laid her head to his chest and slowly fell of to sleep.

* * *

Raye came by Darien's place. She took Andrew's keycard and key to Darien's place. She was to talk to him and since it was practically ignoring her since that night at the bar, she knew she had to talk to him. She knocked on the door, but no response. Raye walked into the apartment. She found their clothes on a clear path to the bedroom. Slowly she creped up to the bedroom. Darien laid awake on his side facing Serena, who was asleep. He was stroking the side of her head and shoulder. The sheet wrapped around their waist. Raye watched Darien. His eyes filled with such devotion and love for this young blonde. 

"I love you," he whispered. "The cutest nose I have ever seen. Roundest cheek with adorable dimples. Perfect pink lips. I could kiss you forever." He kissed her lips again. His lips moved down her body. "Such creamy skin. Bony shoulder, so soft and curvy breasts, I could suck on all night." Darien shifted down, taking a nibble, which made Serena smile and Darien caught note of that. "I love how skinny you are here and here." He kissed there. "How tight your hips and thighs squeeze me, how much your moans are music to me. I love you smell, your sweet nectar is my honey, my candy." Darien could tell Serena was fully awake. She was smiling widely. "Oh, and of course, I love your ghetto booty and your big clown feet."

"I do not have a ghetto booty or big feet," Serena mumbled.

"Oh, yes, you do." Darien squeezed her bottom. "I love it." He kissed her quickly on the lips as he moved on top of her.

"Such a dirty man."

"Maybe, but I'm your dirty man."

"That you are, though that sounded so naughty. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I have my birthday present for you all set out."

"But what is it?"

"No. Not yet. It's my present to you."

"I thought this was my present." She rubbed his chest.

"A little early present preview this is."

"I can't wait for my surprise. You know I love surprises!"

"Liar!"

"I do." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Darien." She snuggled up against him.

"And you do have big feet." She bit his neck. "Ow!" She laughed.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She laughed, as he hugged her, kissing her as they rolled about his bed. Raye left them disgust. She couldn't believe he loved her. Darien actually loves her. Darien has never told a girl with such joy he loved her, not even Whitney and they were to be married.

* * *

Darien and Serena arrived to the beach house early the next morning. Serena was blindfolded. It was a private beach house and empty area for a mile. 

"This is ridiculous!"

"Patience bunny!"

"Why must I always be blindfolded?"

"It's fun this way." He kissed her. Serena could smell the ocean.

"Are we at the beach!"

"Serena!" She pulled down the cloth.

"Yay! How did you know I love the beach!" She reached over and kissed him. "I used to always love going to Coney island when I was younger!"

"Brat." Serena got up. Darien picked out her outfit, green/white striped tube dress with white flip flops. He led her into the cute little beach house. She gasped at the arrangement of flowers throughout the place. He carried in their bag for the day inside.

"Oh, wow! When did you do this?"

"While you were gone yesterday. Took me a while to remember I had owned it."

"It's beautiful." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday baby." Darien went to make breakfast. On the table, he put a bottle of sparkling cider, eggs, bacon and various fruits.

"Wow, this looks good."

"Hey, I can cook."

"I know," Serena took piece of the bacon. "But I can still tell my baby when he's done good."

"That you can." He kissed her.

"Can we walk along the beach after this?"

"Anything, today is your day."

* * *

Holding hands, they walked along the beach. Serena holding his arm and hand, as they walked. Darien had his black shirt unbuttoned, khakis rolled up his legs, both barefooted, shoes left on the porch. 

"What a glorious day!"

"I know. Very cool," Darien said. They took a seat. Serena sat in front of him in his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Do you think about your parents?"

"Sometimes, during holidays and stuff like that."

"So unfair that they were taken from you."

"True, they were taken from me, when I was so young, but...sometimes, things happen and...it's bad, worst thing in life, but that happens. I wish I could remember their voices."

"You don't?"

"Only from the videos. Every year, I feel as though I lose more and more of them. I can't remember things, but I remember my mom would slip me chocolate right before bed. And she would sing for me to get me to fall asleep. My dad always wanted me to play baseball. Even in his office, he would be tossing the ball at me. That I can remember clearly. Our last Christmas, my last birthday...no." Serena reached up and kissed him.

"I'll be your family now, I will always love you and be here for you."

"Promise?"

"You have me, forever and ever." Darien kissed her. Serena turned in his arms. Slowly they fell to the sand, kissing. Darien rolled on top of her, holding her head, as they kissed hungrily. He tugged her panties down from under her dress quickly. He tossed them back. Serena's hands moved around to his chest, lovingly and secure. She touched his face, as her other hand moved down his stomach and into the front of his khakis. Her hand wrapping around his hard length, giving it a few strokes. As their tongues battled, Darien leaned deeper into Serena, as her strokes moved in earnest, not sure what she was doing, Darien never let things get to far, even after 2 months of dating. But she knew it must be good, as Darien was moaning loud, loving every moment. Darien stilled her hand.

"Now that you are officially an adult, I believe our relationship deserves some adventure, a new light."

"What do mean?" Darien rolled her on top. Serena blushed hotly. "Oh no..." Darien sat up, framing her face.

"Come on, it'll be fun."Darien kissed her. "Trust me, the control is the best part. Besides, I'm tired of doing all the work."

"Ha!" Serena hit his chest. "I only let you be always on top, because you are a God in bed."

"That is true." Darien kissed her again. His lips sliding down her cheek, and neck. He kissed along her bare shoulders. His hands on her back zipper, sliding it down. He pushed the top of her tube dress down to her waist.

"Darien, what if..." Darien gripped her breasts. Serena moaned as he massaged them.

"You won't." Darien kissed her chest as he slowly laid back down to the sand. Serena blushed as she sat there. She slowly reached down and opened his pants. Darien rose up slightly, as she pulled his khakis and boxers down enough. His hardness pressed against her opening. "I love you. Just relax, baby." Serena nodded. She lifted herself slowly and guided him into her. She took a quick breath. Darien groaned, grabbing her hips. He let her move in his lap, before he laid back to the sand. Serena moved up and down again. Her hands braced themselves to his chest. Darien moaned with a smile.

"Yes, god, you are amazing." Serena smiled. He just held her, wanting her to do this not just for him, but also for herself. Serena thrusts downward on his length became faster with each passing moment. Darien growled, as she would tease with a mix of slow upward thrusts and clashes down on him. He smiled, she was learning quickly. Serena watched his face. His movements at first. She could tell he wanted her to lead, take the ride where she wanted, she needed. She could tell Darien was just holding on. She loved him even more for allowing her to learn this. Serena went to bouncing on him now, eyes closed, breathing erratic, and her hips with a mind of their own. Darien meeting her downward movements with perfect coordination, as he held her hips. Darien gripped her hips painfully, arching his body up to her, as he came. Serena's opened, as a high-pitched shriek of Darien's name came from her mouth. Her body coming down from her high, but her hips grinding against him, moving uncontrollably even though they both came. She fell to his chest. Darien hugged her.

* * *

After they made love right there on the beach, they let the sun bask on them. Serena loving the feel of his heartbeat against her chest. 

"I have always wanted to have sex at the beach!" Serena laughed at Darien.

"Exactly how many fantasies do you have?"

"A fair few." Serena laughed.

"A fair few! What's another one?"

"Getting a strip dance from my girlfriend."

"Loser! I wouldn't dare do that!"

"Ever been shinny dippy?"

"When I was 5." Darien smiled. She shoved him back.

"Race ya!" She jumped up, dropping her dress to the sand.

"Oh really!" Serena screamed. Darien chased her into the water, after ripping his clothes off. Both naked. Darien grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around. He dunked her several times.

"Stop! Stop!" Darien did it again, but she got him under with her. They both came up laughing. Serena was tickling him to get him back for trying to dunk her again.

"Can't...Must start...Breathing...can't breathe...too funny." She shoved him.

"You're lucky I love you, I normally don't allow any guy to dunk me."

"Oh, it was pleasure, princess." She splashed him. He splashed her back. Serena went under the water. Darien stayed up, until he felt a bite on his butt. He went under to tickle her to get her back.

"NO!" She hollered as his fingers caught her sides. Serena turned against his chest, facing him as they came up from the water. Her arms went around his neck, as she kissed him. Darien held her by the waist, as her legs wound around him. Darien slid into her faster than she could moan his name. They made love in the water as well before running back to the house.

* * *

"I have always thought sex on the beach was romantic, you know like in movies or novels," Serena said washing her hair as they stood in the shower together. 

"You read those?" Darien asked as he washed her hair as well.

"No! But I mean, I have sand in places I know shouldn't have." She bent over. Darien groaned. He hardened quickly. Serena came up, with glimmer in her eyes.

"Exactly, how many times a day will keep that thing down?"

"Maybe 6, 8."

"8!" Darien laughed. Serena rubbed it. "Darien, how many women have you slept with?"

"You dare ask that question now!" She kissed his chest around his nipple.

"How many.."  
"Serena, that is not the.."  
"Wow, that many." Serena turned around and continued washing. "Were any of them, you know better than me?"

"None." Darien wrapped his arms around her. "With you, nothing could compare to you." She smiled.

"Such a good liar." Darien turned her to face him.

"No. With you, I feel love. With all those women, it was just sex. No feelings whatsoever."

"Even Whitney?"

"How did...the girls. Damn them."

"They told me I need to watch out for her."

"No reason, we've been threw for over a year now."

"Was she a better lover?"

"No. You are and will forever be my best lover."

"I bet you tell all the girls that." Serena smiled.

"Please, believe me."

"I do, just playing with you."

"Good then. I get to punish you!" Darien lifted her up against the shower wall. Serena shrieked.

* * *

After a late lunch, they sat by a fire, doing Henna tattoos. Serena's cell phone went off. Darien saw across the panel, 'THE PILL'. Serena opened her purse and took her pill. 

"I find it amazing you set your phone to tell you when to take your birth control pill." (_Doesn't ever girl just need that little reminder, I do)_ Darien was drawing a design set on her feet, as she worked on his shoulder. He started working on her shoulder as well.

"How else can I remember to take it at exactly 4pm, everyday. Darien, how did you know I always wanted to do this?"

"I just figured, you're a girl. You probably like doing tattoos or getting ones. Want to stop by Club Fire?"

"Sure. My parents don't expect me home until Monday, so it'll be cool." Serena looked as Darien finished. "I don't think putting a 'D' on my shoulder is wise."

"It's not a 'D'."

"Right." Serena got him better by putting her initials.

"Oh, and that is better?"

"Perfect." She kissed his shoulder. "I want a real tattoo. A dragonfly or heart."

"Not me."

"Maybe Darien on my ass."

"You can have me on your ass anytime."

"Permanently?"

"If you want."

"Dirty man!" She shoved him back, when he bent down to kiss her butt.

"I think it would be great."

* * *

Darien let Serena drive them home in his sports car. 

"Slow down!"

"You sound like my father!"

"Don't ever say that to me!" Serena changed gears and revved the car at the light. "Whoa, easy up. She doesn't like to be pushed."

"She?"

"Yes..Daisy." Serena laughed.

"You call your car Daisy! How manly!"

"What is your car's name?"

"Simple. She's my bitch."

"How nice?" Serena sped once the light changed to green. "Whoa!" They pulled up into town around 8pm. They were going to play an hour of foosball, since Serena suckered Darien into a game, claiming she never really played, but she could beat his butt in anything. She even bet him 5 bucks she could, which Darien smiled and accepted. They changed for the dungeon. Serena in a pink halter, black leather mini and black combat boots. Andrew was going to be there with the boys to watch college basketball. Serena dragged up into the parking space to piss off Darien more.

"Land!" Darien got out the car, faked kissing the ground. "Never, never again."

"Such a bastard." She tossed him the keys.

"Oh, before I forget. My last present." Darien tossed her a tiny box. Serena opened it.

"Your keypad and key?"

"So you don't have to ask, you can come over anytime, whether I am there or not."

"Thank you." She kissed him. "Thank you so much." She put it into her purse. They walked inside.


	10. Unknown

**Chapter 10: Unknown **

_this doubt is screaming in my face  
in this familiar place sheltered and concealed  
and if this night won't let me rest  
don't let me second guess  
what I know to be real  
put away all I know for tonight  
and maybe I just might  
learn to let it go  
take my security from me  
and maybe finally  
I won't have to know everything _

I am falling into grace  
to the unknown to where you are and  
faith makes everybody scared  
it's the unknown the don't-know  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you

Andrew looked up to see the couple arrive.

"Well, well! Lovers have arrived. Have fun fucking...I mean, at the beach."

"Shut up!" Darien high fived Greg and Ken. "You guys remember Serena."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Oh, happy belated birthday." Andrew got up and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday too."

"Thanks"

"Where are the girls?"

"Coming, I guess. They wanted to do some shopping."

"Maybe some weekend they'll let you tag along, those girls love to shop." Serena smiled.

"Oh, and just so you know. R&W are here."

"Great."

"R&W?" All of sudden, the 2 girls came downstairs from the bathroom. Whitney stopped as Darien stood there with his arm around Serena.

"There will be no need for drama. I'll get us a drink, what do you want?"

"Diet is fine." Darien kissed her cheek. Raye went over with Whitney. "Hi, I'm Serena." She held her hand out for her.

"I could care less little girl. Oh, I see he has branded you." Whitney touched her shoulder.

"Leave her alone," Andrew said"

"Oh, the young brat can't stand on her own?" Darien came over.

"Don't mind her, Sere… she's just jealous."

"Of the brat? Ha!"

"Don't call me a brat, and don't take your shit out on me, bitch." Serena walked passed them. Andrew and the other boys held back their tongues with smiles on their face. Darien smiled. Andrew was the first to laugh.

"I guess she can stand on her own." Ken drank his beer.  
"I need a drink."

* * *

Serena took her drink as she found the empty foosball table. She drank half down in one pass. 

"Bitch!"

"Calm down." Darien found a ball. "She means nothing and you set her straight." Darien pulled out some money. He paid for a game. "Since you're new, a novice, I should..."

"No, I want to..."

"Okay." Darien held his hand up as he could tell she was pissed. Serena dropped the ball to the table, but missed the ball. Raye and Whitney laughed, with the boys. Serena glared up at them. She went to hit again, when Whitney shouted out at her.

"You're supposed to hit the ball sweetie! Wow, Darien, you're with her, she can't even seemto play asimple mindless game!" Whitney laughed.

"Loosen up." She closed her eyes.

"I can play this stupid game."

"Right." Serena grabbed the handles to her linemen and pulled them where she wanted.

"I'll kick your ass."

"Not hitting like that."

"Okay, 20 bucks a game."

"What?"

"Afraid to lose to little me?"

"Fine, but its your money to lose." Serena smiled. She stood up straight and picked up the ball. She dropped it on the table with a spin. On the second bounce, she kicked it with a man on her line and scored. Darien gasped. Serena smiled at her fast goal. "I guess, I'm not a novice at all." She picked up the ball from the bottom and dropped it again. Darien couldn't even get a great block in as she scored. Darien had yet to take one shot against her goalie as she was a perfect blocker before mid-field. "And that is..."

BAM!

"Game. 10 to nothing." Serena said as the ball flew pass Darien's goalie line. "Best out of 3?"

"You...you..." Andrew gasped. Not even he could beat Darien that badly in foosball and they played constantly.

"Yes, I know. I'm good." She drank down her soda. Darien came up behind her, planting kisses on her neck. She giggled. "Stop it!"

"Can't believe I fell for that. 'Foosball? What's that? A game with stick men in a line and a ball. I would love to try it!' I am such a loser!"

"But I still love you." She held his face and made kissy noises at him. "Oh, a jukebox! Can I get some money?"

"You earned it." Darien handed over a twenty.

"Not that big! Just a dollar or so will do."

"Dollar? I got change, hold on." Darien handed over a few dollars. Serena looked through the jukebox for music. "React" Serena went back over to Darien, dancing.

"I need a new drink." She pointed.

"Not your bitch."

"You will be after I beat your ass again."

"Maybe, but I get to drop the ball."

"Whatever, but just remember, the moment I score, you won't get the ball back ever." Darien took the ball. Andrew groaned again as Serena bent over as she handled the sticks.

"It's like forbidden fruit," Ken said.

"Exactly!"

"Darien is a luck man."

"If thattop was anymore cutI might..." Darien would make sure to flash glares at his friends, when Serena would bend over the table the cleavage was in view.

"It's the forbidden fruit, see! Unknown. Lucky bastard!" Andrew yelled. Darien looked up.

"I need another drink," Ken said. "Want one?"

"Sure."

"Strong shots!" Andrew yelled.

* * *

Serena watched Darien trying to figure an angle to set up his other line. 

"Do you always give your girlfriends gifts? Is that why you gave me the key as..."

"No!" Darien missed his shot in anger.

"Sorry." Serena's head went down in fear. "I'm sorry. Take another."

"In a minute, come here." Darien stopped and looked at her. "Look. What I had with all the other girls means nothing to me now. I have you, okay. I don't want to compare my past with you, because they couldn't possibly compare. What we have now is a millions times better than all the days with them together." Serena smiled. She reached over to kiss him. Kimberly stole the ball from him with smile.

"Thank you. Here's is goal 6." Darien groaned. "In Da Club" came on the background. Serena moved around. "It's my birthday, we gonna party like it's my birthday!" She hit the ball with ease. She mouthed the song as she moved about her lines men scoring on Darien. She leaned down to get the ball. Darien would try to make her miss grabbing her stick on his side.

"Cheater!" She took handle to her linemen harder and took a shot.

"Stop staring at my boobs!" Serena said as she bent over to pick up the ball that flew from the table, Darien had threw to the table when he blocked a clear goal with his hand. Darien glared back at the guys staring at Serena.

"They wouldn't ifthey weren't so beautiful." Darien came up behind her, touching her butt, the game forgotten since she was down to winning another set. "I think we should try this position when we home." He leaned down against her back, kissing her neck. "I think I would love to feel you ass slamming against my hips. I wonder if it would feel as good as having you bouncing on my hips." Serena missed the ball, as that sent a shiver of pleasure up her back. She didn't care Darien wasn't on the other side to block any advances. She blushed.

"Oh!" She pushed back with her butt. "Off!" Darien laughed. Andrew was staring along with every other male in the dungeon. Serena missed again when she took a peak up at Whitney.

"Yes! I might have a chance now to win. Thanks babe. How did you get so good?" Darien asked stepped away from her. Serena was in trance of his ass as he walked around. "Are you staring at my ass now!" Serena shook her head. She smiled and came up behind. "Get Low" came on the background.She held his hips, whispering in his ear this time, before moving her hands up his arms smoothly.

"If you let me have the ball back, I'll let you do whatever you want tonight." Darien stood up straight.

"Whatever I want?" Serena nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah." Darien smiled. He went down and made his shot.

"I already get to do whatever I want to you, because you are mine." He kissed her cheek. She slapped his ass and rolled her eyes. "It's my birthday next, next Thursday actually, what are you doing to beat what I did for you?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Harsh!" Serena moved to her side, blocking his next attempt to score.

"I don't know if I can do anything that day, audition practice that day, Thursday is a big day for me, with cheerleading too."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Darien spun the pole hard and scored before Serena was set.She stopped him, grabbing his 2 lines. She reached over and kissed him. "I just want to be with you on my birthday."

"I don't care about the audition, okay." Darien smiled. They kissed.

"This game is not over." Darien went for another shot, but Serena decided it was time to bring out the sisters. She leaned down Darien's line of view. She pushed her breasts together and Darien missed. Serena laughed.

"Men. Good job, girls," Serena said looking down at her chest. Serena bent down and all the guys groaned again.

"You need to wear a collared shirt," Darien angrily muttered. Serena won all 3 games easily they played. She drank down her soda. "Back That Ass Up" now playing.

"Well, I believe that is 60 big fat ones, babe!" She held her hand out. Darien pulled her over to him. He kissed her softly. Andrew whistled. "Pay up." Darien groaned. He squeezed her bottom with one final kiss before Darien pulled out his wallet.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend hustled me."

"I can't believe your own girlfriend beat the shit out of you in foosball. I thought you were the master of the table." The couple sat down for a second.

"Well, we can't be on top forever," Darien said looking at Serena. She smiled, as he took her hand. "We should go." Serena nodded. "We're gonna head out now fellows."

"Sure you are."

"Goodbye, fellows."

"Have fun tonight!"

"Bye!"

* * *

A little over 2 weeks later, March 17th, Darien woke up to about 110 pounds girlfriend jumping onto his stomach. 

"Happy birthday muffin!" Darien groaned. Serena pulled the covers from his face. "Get up! The sun is about to rise!"

"Baby, it's..." Darien pulled his clock over. "6:08 in the morning!"

"But it's your birthday! I always want to see the sun rising on my birthday, come on!" Serena tugged him out of bed. Darien was dragged to his balcony.

"Cold!" Darien yelled as his bare feet hit his balcony.  
"You baby!" Serena lifted the cupcake with a candle. She lit the candle. "Make a wish." Darien closed his eyes and blew it out. Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Serena fed him the first bite before taking one herself. They stayed until the sun rose up completely in the sky. "A beautiful sight."

"The sun?"  
"You." Serena looked up. They kissed. "Thank you. I think I found a new tradition." They swayed in the new day's light.

* * *

Darien showered as Serena ironed in his shirt for dinner and strip club he was going to, thanks to Andrew and the guys. She was still in her towel, having gotten kicked from the shower. Darien couldn't keep his hands to himself and they were running a bit off schedule. 

"Are we taking my car or you car?" Darien asked rubbing his hair down.

"The boys will make sure you get home."

"What are you gonna do until I get back?" Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"A little homework and practice a little dancing steps."

"You haven't danced for me yet."

"I really have to work on some ballet spins. Is it okay if I move things around?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Serena pulled away and held his up his shirt. "There, crispy and steamed."

"Thank you!" He kissed her cheek. Darien passed Serena's dress. "You finally picked a dress!"

"Took me long enough." Serena held up 2 sets of bra and panties. "Which set?"

"Why does it matter, I'll just take it off later."

"Confident little dickhead."

"Black ones."

"Then red." Serena tossed the black ones aside.

"Brat." Serena dropped her towel. Darien groaned.

"Can I ask, why you always have strapless bras?"

"Nothing really to hold up," Serena said sliding on her thong.

"You have plenty, babe." Serena slipped into her one-shoulder dress with single strap-back and knee-high boots. Serena had gone to get her hair done after school, simple curls pulled into a bun. For her surprise later, she wanted curly, instead of straight hair. Darien came up behind her, buttoning his shirt. He kissed her neck. Serena smiled. She turned and finished the job on his shirt.

"You look amazing, not a day over 25." Darien laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for the gift."

"You're welcome." Serena made a DVD of all of Darien's pictures and tapes. "I knew you would like it." They hugged. "Oh shit! Andrew might kill me for making you late."

"We'll be fine."

"If I drive."

"Oh no!"

"My car, I drive."

"No missy! I don't want to be sick over dinner!"

"Shut up!" Serena nodded to the bellboy as they walked out.

* * *

"And then when all the lights were turned on, there he stood, only a clad pair of boxes, tied to a chair!" Everyone laughed. "Sigma Chi across his chest in red lipstick." Everyone roared into laugher. The 11 of them piled into Darien's favorite place to dine, Olive Garden for best Italian foods. Andrew was telling how Darien got attacked at a sorority party. 

"You know, I will never forgive you for that trap!" Darien pointed at Andrew.

"I have one better, remember Senior prank."

"No, not the rubber ducks!"

"Rubber ducks?" Darien covered Serena's ear. "Hey!" She pulled his hands down.

"Maybe the kid shouldn't hear this," Raye said.

"Hey, I am not a kid!"

"Fine. Here's an idea for senior prank.."

"Oh, we already have that planned since the summer."

"Oh really!"

"Yeah, best one in Grove history."

"I don't believe we need to be hearing this," Amy said about to cover her ears. Serena smiled.

"So, tell me about the ducks."

"Okay, get this, senior year, Dar and I wanted our male class to play in the fountain."

"Oh, every senior does that one."

"Yeah, but we got to dress up with yellow rubber ducks and inflatable naked women dolls."

"Oh?"

"Get this, the yellow ducks over our dicks for all the guys." Everyone laughed. "The principal nearly caught us, and we had to run home like that."

"Oh!" Everyone laughed.

"That must have been some small ducks." Mina, Amy, and Lita laughed, giving Serena high fives.

"Good girl!" Darien reached over and kissed her shoulder.

"I'll get your later."

"Oh, I'm scared." She stuck her tongue out at him. Raye cleared her throat. Serena got another roll. She was only eating salad and soup.

"Are you sure you don't want something else?" Darien watched Serena picked at her tomato.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"They are paying not us." Serena kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Once 8 o'clock rolled around, Andrew was determined to leave for the strip club. 

"It's time!"

"You are way to excited to see another girl's breasts!"

"I'm only going for Darien."

"Yeah, right!" Amy said.

"It is time, though," Ken said. "First hour, drinks on the birthday boy!

"No fair!" Serena watched all the girls prepping their boyfriends before they left.

"Now, you take care and don't give your money away to the first girl that spreads for you," Lita said to Ken. He kissed her.

"Have fun."

"I wish you were there."

"Let's go birthday boy!" Greg yelled after kissing Amy. Darien stood up.

"Strippers are waiting!"

"Oh, and Darien.." Serena stood up and kissed him. She kissed deeply, allowing his hands to roam along her back. She framed his face, kissing him softly. "You may go." Darien was pulled away by Andrew. His eyes on Serena. She sat back down with a smile, as she wiped her lips. "I feel good."

"I don't know why."

"Huh? Did you see the way he looked as they had to drag him away from me!"

"Yeah, and you just let him go to a strip club all hot and bothered." Serena's smile faded.

"Shit."

"Just a few things you need to learn, honey, don't worry."

"I want to thank you for taking me to that store. I got everything I wanted."

"Good," Mina said. "Now, shouldn't you be setting up?"

"Oh, right."

"What are you doing?"

"A surprise for Darien."

"Is it dirty?" Nicole asked.

"Oh yea!"

"That's my girl!"

"Bye." Serena threw down some money.

"Bye!"

"Thanks again. See you later."


	11. Everything

_AN: Didn't mention before...this chapter is very erotic, not too graphic I hope, but in the best ways, so enjoy or move ahead_

**Chapter 11: Everything**

_cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything _

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

Serena laid out what she was putting on. Darien's fantasy a strip dance, he was getting one tonight. She loaded the CD she made for Darien's birthday. She smiled, thinking about how his face was going to be when he walked in. She cleared out his living room, thanks to the workers in the place. Serena waiting into the last moments to slid on her pink and white stripped long coat to go with her white gloves and pink ballet shoes. Darien had just called to say he was catching a cab home. Serena jumped up and made sure everything looked good. Her hair pinned up with a clip. She waited in the hall before the door. As soon as the elevator bell rung, Serena checked herself in the mirror. Darien opened the door. Serena stood there.

"Woah, baby! Scared me, Serena."

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah, not much fun...why are you wearing a coat inside?"

"A big surprise. Come, take off your jacket."

"Okay." Darien hesitated.

"Oh, and your shoes."

"Serena, what exactly are you..."

"Am I speaking another language, take off your jacket and shoes!"

"Fine, whoa, what's with the attitude?"

"Just do as I say!"

"Sorry!" Darien yelled back. Serena was nervous and when she gets nervous she yells and gets fidgety.

"Baby, is this a present, because you yelling at me...no fun. Did I do something wrong?"

"Just follow me."

"Why?"

"Take my hand and follow me."She held her white gloved hand out. All Darien could see, was Serena in a pink/white coat,black to the elbow satin gloves, black sheer stockings and pink ballet shoes.

"Okay." Serena led him into the living room. "Wow, you cleared out my place babe!" She led him over to the couch and pushed him to sit down roughly. "Baby, what are you..." She hushed him with her finger. She held up the remote.

"Hit play."

"I don't..."

"Are you going to ruin this? Hit fucking play!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Darien raised the remote to the stereo. Serena walked to the middle. She nodded to him. Darien hit the button. "Red Violin" by Joshua Bell started playing. It was a building piece, like most classical violin pieces. Serena showed him ballet steps and spins throughout the living room. Darien watched her moves, the smile on her face as she did. This was passion. Her passion. The way her arms moved so elegantly, as if nothing, but full of grace. Her spin combo into a high kick. Darien couldn't help but smile as he got a glimpse of what was beneath. She danced ballet for over 3 minutes, not even breaking a sweat. At the end, Serena stood right in front of the coffee table before him. She stepped up on top of the coffee table as the music came to the second song.

"Mouth" by Bush strung up quietly. Serena tossed her hair clip aside. She rolled her neck, lifting her hair up. Darien sat up better. Serena looked at him seductively. She danced slowly on the table above him, rolling her hips and head side to side. Darien smiled as she bent down, waving her hair back and front before him during the first verse into the first chorus. She rolled her hips at him.

"Now this is a show." Serena stepped down before the end of the chorus. She straddled his lap, grabbing his head back, kissing him, biting on his lip, just as Gavin in the song sings, "the longest kiss". She undid the buttons on his shirt all the way, along with his pants, pulling them completely down. "I thought it was your strip dance, why am I getting naked?" She tugged at his boxers as well. Darien lifted his ass off the couch, as she completely pulled them to join his pants at his ankles. "No fair that I am naked!"

Serena smiled and got back on the table before the chorus. She started moving slowly side to side, shaking her hair. "Serena, I want to see some skin." She turned and raised up her coat. Darien got a tiny glimpsed at garter straps, but she turned around quickly to bent down and shakes her hair again. Darien groaned in frustration. Serena danced through the second time of the chorus, before she got back into Darien's lap. She kissed him again. "Why won't you strip?" She kissed around his neck and down his chest slowly. "Baby, what are you..." She kissed his 6-pack down, as she moved off him. "Oh shit!" She kissed the soft head, planting butterfly kisses down the shaft. She took the length into mouth. Darien's head fell back. His beautiful Serena was giving him head. A beautiful blow one, not that he had anything to pull from.The thought of this happening to him right now, by his beautiful temptress caused Darien's hips to buckle. Serena moved back a bit to regain control. She pulled him out her mouth, stroking him with her hand, as she licked him. Darien gasped and moaned. Her mouth and hand moves at perfect rhythm. Darien's wouldn't dare look down, or else he would come for sure. He had been a little bit more sensitive thanks to the earlier activities at the strip club, not that he touched anything, he couldn't, not would he dare. Darien couldn't control his hips now, as he took a handful of her hair to hold on. Tiny light bulbs flashing before him, as Serena's hands rubbed his chest. The song was perfect for this moment. She had planned every second of tonight. She hoped her friends's advice would work, the only ones willing to give tales of blowjob experiences. Serena didn't know how long she could keep this up, he was working her mouth like they did when they made love. "Sere...I'm...Serena, I'm gonna...oh..." Serena sucks on the head. In the background, Gavin's "Mouth, your mouth. Mouth...All your metal armor…your mouth.…..mouth…mouth!" repeating, going into the end. Serena slightly flinched. "SSseerreennnaaa!" Darien held her head, as he came into her mouth. She swallowed as much of his salty juices. Her tongue eagerly laps up all she could before she pulled back. Serena was surprised she actually enjoyed the taste. It was unique, nothing she has ever tasted before. She needed to take a breath if she wanted to keep doing her show. Darien had the back of his head against the couch as soon as he came, attempting to catch his breath, eyes slammed shut as he tried to gain some sanity. Serena moved from her knees.

The next song came on. "Naughty Girl". Serena was still in character, as she went into her dance. Serena was glad for the delay between each song. Darien looked down from the ceiling at Serena dancing. She was mouthing the song to him, as she danced in choreography to the song. She got on the coffee table during the chorus, during "Ah" Her hands went between her legs. Darien's eyes bogged out. She bounced side to side. As she got down, she turned around and did a full split to the ground. Darien sat up better. She did a roll backward as she rolled to her knees. She slowly pulled off each glove and tossed them at him after she removed her ballet shoes slowly to tease him more.

"I wish I had a camera." She stood up and went back to the dance steps. She had her back to him, dancing. Serena undid her coat during the song. She teased him with opening it on the coffee table during the final part. "Please! Don't make me beg!" Darien groaned. "You are so being mean." She stepped off the table, as she danced around, hair flying everywhere. She pulled her coat off her shoulders again, her back to him, and teased Darien with removing it. "Baby...please take it…"

Next song, "Dip It Low" She threw her coat at him. Darien quickly pulled it off to see her. He sighed as she stood there in white zip-front dress. She went into dancing, not caring about his frustration. Darien couldn't help but drool over the way those hips moved as she danced. Christina sung in the song "Coming home...meet him at the door with nothing on" Serena turned her back to Darien and unzipped the short sheath dress. She dropped it and turned. Darien's eyes rolled back at the sight of Serena. She was only in, black velvet and lace, sheer underwire bra, matching lace string thong, garter belt and black stockings. She went back to dancing, bouncing her hips from side to side, rolling down to the ground and slowly rising up. She got back on the table and did her steps slowly before getting into his lap. Darien watched her rocked against him. Just as Christina sung in the song. "We can move, if you wanna...we can move if you wanna…we can move…" she moved up and down, harder each time. She got off him lap and back to the table at the end of the song.

"I'm A Slave For You" started up. Darien couldn't take this tease any longer. He kicked his pants and boxers off his feet. Just as Serena did her belly dance, he jumped up and threw her over his shoulder.

"He-hey! I still have 1 more song mister!"

"I don't care! I want you now!" Darien quickly rushed to his bedroom. He dropped her to the bed. He pulled off his shirt, practically ripping it off his arms. Serena stood up help, but Darien pushed her back. "On your knees." Serena smiled and like a cat, got on all 4. Darien rubbed her creamy bottom. He got on the bed, taking a hold of her hips, as his face buried into that ghetto booty. He kissed, licked, nibbled on those cheeks. Darien undid the garter belt and he pulled her thong slowly down her legs. His tongue ran up from her pussy and back down. Serena's body shook. She fell off her hands to her elbows, as her head went down. Darien loved to find she was just as excited, dripping from her opening. He licked away. Once he had his fill for now, Darien got up and undid the clasp to her bra. "So beautiful." Darien kissed down her spine. He could always explore her body later, this time was about fucking. Fucking hard and coming even harder. Serena was just as eager as she grinded her ass into his groin. Darien slid home in one hard thrust. Serena was so wet, he went in without a hitch. Serena gasped.

"Oh..god!" Darien reached under and grasped both of her breasts. He played, tugged, as he slapped his hips into her. He loved watching the way her ass ripped against his hips. "Harder!" Serena groaned. Darien took a hold her hips again.

"You want to come?" Darien whispered, fucking her harder and deeper. Serena would clench her inner muscles around him. "God, you're too good at this."

"Darien!" Serena tossed back over her shoulder. She bucked back against him. Their thrusts became wild. Darien felt the rise and quickly reached around to press his hand to her clit. Serena's back arched, as she spasmed against him, coming. She continued fucking him though, harder. Darien watched her, letting go, just letting her body work him. He held her hips in place against him, as he came, shouting her name to the skies. Darien fell across her back. His hand on the bed to hold him off her, but not completely. At last the couple fell completely to the bed, exhausted, satisfied for now. Darien slipped out of Serena, rolling her from her stomach to his chest. He held her close.

"Thank you. That was the best way to end my birthday. You were amazing.

"Thank you. I wanted to all of this for you, only you." Her body trembled. Darien reached down for the blanket.

"Was it good?"

"Princess, that was way better than good. Good doesn't describe what you just did. That was spectacular. Everything. Everything I wanted, needed I have because of you. Thank you."

"I mean, I never..you know...I just read it. Was it okay?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Did you not get the "ohgods" and "yeahs" I was screaming." Serena buried her face into his neck.

"I just wanted to.."

"Hey, I should be the one blushing, my girlfriend just gave me the most mind-blowing blowjob."

"Must you say it like that?"

"What other way can I make you blush so beautifully?" Darien hugged her. "I got to wake up with my love, and I get to fall asleep on my birthday with my love. My day is complete. Thank you."

"Well, I did kind of owe you." They kissed. "I'm glad I was able to fulfill another fantasy."

"Boy, did you!" Serena giggled. "You know if ballet doesn't work, you can strip for me forever."

"Oh really! I would make more money from others, did you spend all your money tonight?"  
"Hey!"

"I mean, I should have made at least some money for that."

"You are my everything. Everything. I love you."

"I love you too," Serena said hugging him tighter.

_(go take a shower :P)_

* * *

Next morning, Darien woke up to find Serena slipping on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Serena pulled her white sports bra down.

"Ballet before school." Darien looked at his clock.

"At 6 in the morning after last night?"

"Just for a bit. I'll see you in school." She kisses him. She picked up her gym bag. "I love you."

"I love you too." Darien hugged a pillow as he heard the door close.

Serena felt exhausted after just 40 minutes of training. It wasn't even 7am. Serena laid to the ground to rest up. Serena's father had stopped by Molly's place. Serena had left her healthy form she needed for today, along with every other dancer.

"Chief West? What are you doing here?"

"Is Serena awake?"

"Serena? She's not here. Come in." Serena's father pulled off his cap and stepped inside.

"She told me she was going to be at Molly's last night."

"Let me go check." Molly's mother went to her daughter's room. "Honey, was Serena here last night?"

"Huh?"

"Did Serena spend the night?"

"No. Why?"

"Her father is here."

"She lied to me." Serena's father left angry. He called around, none of her friends claimed to have seen Serena since she left school early. Chief pulled up into the ballet center owned by Madame Sokolva. "Hi."

"Mr. West, surprised to see you."

"Have you seen Serena?"

"Not since yesterday morning. Why?"

"I seem to have lost a child."

"I'm sure, I.." Madame Sokolva found the center doors opened. "I locked this last night."

"Stay back." Chief West pulled his gun and walked in slowly. He found the main floor still dark. He walked around and came to a room with a light on and soft music. Chief West put his gun back to his hip.

"Bless her heart. I couldn't come in last night, but she claimed she would if she felt like it. She probably fell asleep after training." Mr. West walked over to the middle of the room and bent down to Serena. He tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Daddy? What time is it?"

"7:20."

"I don't...I just wanted a short nap, I must have fell completely asleep."

"It's okay. You shouldn't have tried to train all night. You're going to run yourself exhausted."

"I'm fine, Daddy. I can handle it." Serena sat up. "I better hurry and shower for school."

"I didn't see your car out front."

"Oh, I park in the alley."

* * *

At school, Serena yawned as she opened her locker. She found a rose pinned to her door with a silver heart pennate chain. She pulled it off and sniffed it.

"Ooohh...Mr. Shields again?"

"No, this is father's chain he got me for my birthday. Darien popped it during...well, anyways, he promised he would fix, but that was only a few days ago."

"Wow, he does love you." Serena smiled.

"It's been hell hiding it from my father that it was broken. He would be so hurt."

"And mad if he knew why." Serena rolled her eyes. She put it on. Darien arrived down the hall. As he passed the 2, his eyes on Serena. She smiled back. Jamie came over.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Smiling at the teacher, you know better. He's far too old for you." Molly laughed.

"A girl can dream."

"We all have that dream," Jamie said watching Mr. Shields walk into his classroom. "Boy, do I."

"Is that drool, Jamie? Don't think Kevin will like that."

"Speaking of Kevin, that jerk wants to go in a 70's prom with blue suit."

"Ew.."

"Well, Melvin was thinking orange." Serena laughed.

"I don't find that funny!"

"You both should wear orange!"

"I wouldn't laugh so hard, who are you taking to the prom?"

"As of now, I don't think I'm going."

"What!"

"But this your senior prom! You waited for this for 4 years!"

"I know, but there is nobody here I want to take and..."

"But you're president and gonna be Prom Queen."

"You don't know…."

"You better come! How are the 5 amigas gonna go out, we are suppose to do that prank."

"I said, I don't know, okay. Look, I gotta ask Mr. Shields about a questions from last night. Bye." Serena walked away.

"I can't believe she's not going."

"She said she doesn't know."

"Molly, you know Serena like me. She's not going." Molly sighed.


	12. Walking Away

**Chapter 12: Walking Away**

_The same old streets just a different name  
Same old house just the family's changed  
Pickett fence  
The window stains  
Freedom spells by a man in chains _

Silence is all we have to give  
And the memories of a life I wish we'd lived

Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away  
Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away

_But I can't  
Can't let go  
Can't turn around  
Hold my head high and walk away_

Serena laid out on Darien's couch. He wasn't home yet. She sat in the pitch dark just thinking, crying, tissues around her. She left cheerleading early. It was going to be a hard and long April coming up shortly. State competition to start, National competition in the end, along with Prom. Graduation coming just a month from Prom, could this be all. She was coming to the end of one life, a life she never knew she would miss so much until now. Darien came into the door. He found it dark. Darien saw Serena crying there.

"Serena?" She sat up, wiping her eyes. He turned on the lights. "Baby, honey what's wrong?"

"Hi. How was your day?"

"What's wrong?" Darien sat down, as she hugged him.

"Just being a girl."

"What?" Darien pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly.

"I just realized...this is the end. In like 2 months, high school for me is done." Darien smiled. "I mean, I just...I always knew it would end, but I didn't think it would be this fast."

"Oh baby. I'm sorry."

"I just...I don't want to end, I don't want to be an adult!" She cried against his neck. Darien had to hold back a laugh. "Why does it have to end?"

"It's not ending!"

"Yes it is! I'm 18! An adult! My life is over with!" Darien laughed. "You're laughing!"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." She bit his neck. "Ow!" Darien pinched her butt.

"Ow!" They fought back and forth, ending up laughing. Serena smiled at him. She laid back against his neck and chest.

"You know I felt the same way you did," Darien said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, well not for high school, but when I was in my final semester of college. It hit me like it's hitting you now. I can't be a kid anymore."

"Bet you didn't cry."

"No, I just drank myself to stupidly and passed out in the Greek courts. Andrew had to carry me home." Serena smiled. She looked up at him. "I think for guys it hits us at 21 that we have to grow up, we are truly adults. For women, I believe it hits them at 18." Serena sniffed. "But you know, you're never alone."

"I can't lose you."

"What are you saying? You won't lose me."

"I can't lose you. My life would be empty without you."

"I feel the same." They kissed. "Let's play PlayStation. I'll let you kick my ass at 'Grand Theft'."

"Ha! I always kick your ass!" Serena went over to his wall system and opened the doors. Darien grabbed 2 controllers. He kissed her neck. Serena turned and hugged him.

"I love you, Darien."

"I love you too. And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Ha! When do you ever! I'm the one that loosens up!"

"You sure are." She hit his chest.

"Come on, dickhead." She loaded the game.

* * *

In English class, Molly was reading a poem, as Serena was writing one herself. It was the end of March now. March 26th, Tuesday afternoon. Serena couldn't wait to get home and show Darien her poem. Mr. O'Brien came up behind Serena. He noticed she wasn't paying attention. 

"Serena!" Serena gasped. "Next poem please." Serena lifted her book.

"Uh..." Molly mouthed the page. "44, right...Okay. 'Same old street. Just a different name. Same old house. Just the family's change...'" Serena finished the poem. Mr. O'Brien clapped.

"Very well spoken. Impressed. Why do you think the author entitled this poem as it did?"

"Well...it is simple. Things in time change. Though appearance may be the same that is deceiving. If there is one thing we all know that happens in life, the only constant thing is change."

"Brilliant. You will earn your 4 on the AP exam."

"Thanks." Serena sat down.

* * *

Once the bell rung, Serena packed up with Molly. She pulled out her cell phone, checking the time and making sure it was from silent now. 

"Serena, could you hang back. I need to speak to you."

"Uh, sure."

"I'll get the pom poms and set up."

"Thanks." Once everyone was gone, Mr. O'Brien looked over at Serena. The door was closed. "You wanted me, Mr. O'Brien?" She stood in front of the desk.

"Yes. Your paper..."

"Oh. I know I kind of went on the deep end with those poems, but..."

"I thought your poem selection was excellent."

"Thank you sir."

"Your paper was the first one I read. But you forget to add your conclusion."

"What?"

"You started one, but the final page is missing."

"That can't be, I know I turned it."

"I can only grade what I have. This isn't the first time you left out a page, Serena."

"But sir, that wasn't my fault. My little brother had this way of using my computer and printer. He took a page of paper that time and turned it in with his work."

"I would just appreciate if you got me that final page."

"Of course." Serena pulled out her book and made a note. "I'll get it to you by tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Wait, Serena."

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you that I have watched you grown into a very beautiful girl through these short 4 years." Serena saw he was looking at her chest.

"Uh, thank you sir."

"And I have loved teaching such a mind as yours." Serena held her book to cover her chest. He was standing before. She slightly fell against the desk. "The school is going miss such a beautiful, talented woman." He reached to kiss her. Serena leaned back.  
"I should go." Serena slid from under him.

"Why, when we just.."

"Look, Mr. O'Brien, I think you are a great teacher, but you need to back off." He went to grab her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"What you need be doing...walking away. Let me go!"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want it. Those poems proved you had feelings for me..."

"What! I don't like you!" Mr. O'Brien pushed her to the desk and attempted to kiss her again. "No! Get off me!" He kissed her. Serena pushed at him. "NO!"

* * *

Darien was passing the halls and heard a girl cry out. He rushed to the classroom he thought he heard the girl from and flung it open. 

"Get off me!" Darien pulled Mr. O'Brien off Serena and punched him. He lifted Serena up off the desk. "Darien!" Serena screamed.

"You okay?" Serena nodded. He hugged her, holding her head. "You sure?" Serena nodded.

"You fucking busted my lip!"

"How dare you touch her!" Darien lifted him by his collar. Mr. O'Brien kicked Darien in the groin. He gasped and fell to the ground. Serena jumped on Mr. O'Brien's back and was swung to the ground. Darien got up and rushed into him. .

"No!" They started fighting around the desk. Serena ran into the hall. "Help! Help please!" She ran back inside. Darien was punching Mr. O'Brien in the stomach with several fists. "Darien, stop it! He's not worth it!" Serena pulled Darien back. She hugged him.

"What are you fucking her!" Darien went hit him again, when a few other teachers, cops and the vice principal came into classroom.

"Mr. Shields! What is going on here!" The cops grabbed Darien and held him back.

"He's fucking that student!"

"Mr. Shields!"

"Vice Principal Randall, Mr. O'Brien came on to me in an attempt to, well kiss me. He even had pinned me to his desk and Dar-Mr. Shields found me in trouble and came to my aid."

"Mr. O'Brien, is this true!"

"I was simply giving Ms. West an compliment about her paper, when she tried to force herself onto myself..."

"That's a lie," Darien said. "I found you on top of her, she was screaming no."

"He is the one lying! Arrest him for assault."

"Assault! You forced yourself on her, be lucky I don't tear you from limp to limp!"

"Mr. Shields!"

"He attacked me for no reason! Ms. West threw herself at me. You see how she walks around here like she owns the place, Vice Principal Randall. She caused me to fall on top of her."

"That is not true!"

"Until we can get our stories straight, I want you all taken down to the station for questioning."

"No, Mr. O'Brien should be the one in trouble. Dar-Mr. Shields saved me."

"And that may be, but we still need to question you all, Ms. West."

"Fine, but I want my father there. I want him to punish this man."

* * *

At the police station, Serena sat awaiting to see if Darien would be in any trouble. 

"Daddy!" Serena stood up. "What's happening to Dar-Mr. Shields?"

"Your teacher is still being questioned."

"Daddy, he didn't do anything wrong. He saved me."

"Mr. O'Brien claims the other way."

"Baise! Bullshit!"

"Serena!"

"He came on to me! He forced himself on me, why can't anyone believe me!"

"I do, Serena. I do, but he has filed charges against Mr. Shields and there will be a case."

"NO! Darien..."

"What is going on between you and that teacher?"

"Nothing! He's just..my teacher."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You should get home, your mother will have dinner ready soon."

"I want to make sure.."

"Honey, there is nothing you can do now. We have your statement for the case. Go."

"But Daddy..!"

"Go." Serena left the station.

* * *

Serena sneaked out her room. Her father looked out the window of his car to see Serena get in her car and drove off. He followed her. Serena pulled up to Darien' complex. Serena's father looked at his paper where it listed Darien's residence to be this apartment complex. Serena smiled and waved to the doorman. Serena went to Darien's place. 

"Hi..."

"Officer..is there.."  
"Can you tell me where that young lady that just arrived headed?"

"Yes to Mr. Shields's residency."

"I need to get up there."

"But sir, only if..." He showed his badge. "Chief, of course." Mr. West went up the elevator.

He listened outside the door.

"I can't believe this is happening! That creep! How dare he?"

"I know, but there is nothing I can do until the trial..."

"I'll help in anyway I can."

"I know you will."

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not."

"I know it is. I can't believe this is happening to you." They hugged.

"Should you even be here?" Darien asked.

"No, but I needed to see you. Make sure...you know."

"Then you should go. I'll be fine."

"Can I come tomorrow?"

"When do you have to ask?" They kissed their way to the door. Just as Darien opened it from hugging her again, he gasped. Serena fell back into him after she turned and found her father staring at them.

"Daddy!"

"You lied to me."

"Daddy wait..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Ow, Daddy!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just...I just wanted to make sure Mr. Shields was okay!"

"Liar! Something is going on here and I don't like it. Go now!"

"But Daddy!"

"Now!" Serena walked over to the elevator. "You are not to go near my daughter again. I'll be filing a resistraining report by the hour. If I catch you with my daughter, you go straight to jail." He went over to the elevator. "Inside!" Serena looked back at Darien.

"I'm sorry."

"Intérieur!" Serena was shoved into the elevator. _(Inside) _

"You had no right!"

"You are my child!"

" Je ne suis pas enfant! J'ai 18 ans!" _(I am not a child! I am 18 years old!)_

" Il est votre enseignant!" _(He is your teacher!)_

"So!"

"That is very unprofessional for me to catch you in his home!"

"I was making sure he was okay."

"Why should you care!"

"Because I feel like this is my fault! I should have been able to stop them from fighting after Darien helped me!"

"Mr. Shields." Serena went to her car. "I want you home."

"Merde!"

"I mean, straight home!"

"I said, fine!" Serena got into her car. She sped off.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Serena sneaked to speak to Darien alone. He closed the office door behind her. 

"How are you?" Darien asked.

"Fine."

"I got the paper."

"I don't understand, how can he do that? I never..."

"He's your father and the Chief of Police."

"This sucks! You shouldn't be treated like this!"

"I know." They hugged.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you." The bell rung. "You better get to class." Serena nodded. She opened the door and found Molly waiting.

"Clear." Serena closed the door behind her. Around the school, rumors about Mr. O'Brien and Mr. Shields fighting over Serena. By the end of the school day, Serena was getting hounded by a reporter. Darien found her trying to push away from the cameraman.

"Get away from her!" Darien shielded Serena to her car so she could leave.

* * *

Darien met Serena in the park a few days later. She was claiming to be going on a run in the park with the team, but that was a lie. Darien was sitting on at a bench. 

"Darien?"

"Hey." He stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"The case starts Monday. Unless I can find proof, I might be in some serious trouble." She hugged him. "I need you. Can you come back to my place?" She nodded. They went to his car after kissing.

Serena's father received the photos of her daughter and teacher. He slammed them to his desk in angry.

"I'm sorry sir. If she was under 18, but she isn't.."

"She is his teacher, this illegal and I will make him pay!" He rushed over to Darien's place. Serena and Darien were just lying on the couch together, Darien just wanted to hold her. There was a knock at the door.

"Probably Drew?" Darien got up. He opened the door.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Mr. West..." Serena came down the hall zipping up her hoodie.

"Daddy?"

"Are you having sex with my daughter!" Darien looked at Serena. She gasped.

"Daddy..wait before you.."

"Are you having sex with my daughter!" Mr. West grabbed Serena. She cried out as his grip was murder on her arms. Darien looked Serena in tears. She was in pain.

"Let her go."  
"Excuse.." Darien pulled Serena back and behind him. She held Darien. They both gasped as Mr. West pulled his gun out and held it up at Darien's head. "That is my daughter! If you are sleeping with her, I will kill you."

"Daddy wait...I love Darien." Serena stepped before him. "I love him, Daddy."

"Love? You are a child! A foolish one at that!"

"I am not a child!" Serena cried. "I am 18!"

"I love her, sir. I love her so much."

"Get away from him!" Mr. West shoved his daughter aside.

"No!"  
"Darien Shields, you are under arrest for sleeping with a minor!"

"I am 18 years old! You cannot arrest him!"

"I can and I will. Turn around!" Darien was shoved into the door.

"Daddy this is crazy! You cannot do this to the man I love!"

"I will see that he pays for taking advantage of you!" Darien was forced harder into the door and cuffed.

"Daddy no!"

"Call Andrew for me. He can..." Serena nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Darien was released on 1000-dollar bond paid by Serena and Andrew. Though an sexual assault case needed more proof to keep him in jail. Darien was able to call in a favor with a judge and get out on bond that Friday afternoon. Mr. West looked up as Serena arrived with Andrew and a check. 

"You are forbidden to be with him! This resistraining order means, if he comes within.." Serena snatched the form from her father's hand. She ripped it up before him. "All I have to do is create another one."

"I am an adult! You cannot force this order when I don't want it. I'm leaving with Darien, so please don't be make a scene."

"Excuse me."

"Walk away, Daddy. We don't need any more problems."

"You are being manipulated by a 25 year old man!"

"I love him! He is not manipulating me! I want to be with him! I love him!"

"You can't possibly know what love is! You're a child!"

"I am old enough to make my own decision now, father! You can't order me around anymore!"

"As long as you are living under my roof and.."

"Then maybe I won't!"

"Excuse me."

"Maybe I won't be living under your roof, Daddy!"

"If you leave with him, don't expect to be welcomed in my house anymore."  
"Fine by me!" He grabbed her arm.

"This is not a game, Serena!"

"I hate you so much for making me do this. But if I have to chose you or Darien. I chose Darien." She went over to him. He put his arm around her. They left together.

"I want him in jail."

Yes, sir."

_4 fully-loaded chapters in one day...I need a nap...what will Serena's father do next...should Darien invest in a bulletproof vest...all that and much more coming up in a few days...until next time...babyee_


	13. Somewhere In Between

**Chapter 13: Somewhere In Between**

_cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
this cannot be happening _

_this is over my head  
but underneath my feet  
cause by tomorrow morning  
I'll have this thing beat  
and everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy _

_cause I'm waiting for tonight  
and then waiting for tomorrow  
and I'm somewhere in between  
what is real and just a dream  
what is real and just a dream  
what is real and just a dream_

Before the early morning came, Serena was moved from her parents' home. She packed up everything she could with the help of her 4 friends. Darien borrowed a truck and waiting outside. He was not dared allowed into the house.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Sammy, I told you, I have to go now."

"But I don't want you to leave! This is our home and..."

"Hey, we will speak to each other everyday. I'll even stop by at school." Serena handed over her final box to Darien. Molly had rushed over to help pack with her car, since Serena's car was taken away by her father, while Darien loaded whatever was brought out. The girls left as the final box was done. Molly drove to drop off the boxes in her car. She wanted to leave Serena with a little time alone to say goodbye, she knew it was be hard.

"Ne pas aller!" Serena lifted Sammy. _(don't go) _He only spoke French when he was mad or upset like Serena, but refused to speak frequently, only out of respect with his grandparents.

"Nothing will change. Je promets! I promise you!"

"Come here, son!" Mr. West appeared at the door. "Now!" Serena glared at her father as she put Sammy down. He walked up to the steps. Serena's mother appeared at the door. She walked to Serena.

"Take it." She shoved an envelope to Serena's hands.

"Mommy, no!"

"Take it. It's all I have now, but if you ever need more..."  
"Mommy, I'll be fine." Serena hugged her mother. Just as Darien opened the door for her, Sammy ripped from his father and rushed to Serena.

" S'il vous plaît, ne pas me partir! Je ferai n'importe quoi! N'importe quoi! Je ne vous ennerrai plus, le séjour s'il vous plaît! _(Please, don't leave me. I'll do anything. Anything! I won't bother you anymore, please just stay)_ Serena hugged him. Serena cried as well. Darien rubbed her back.

"Look, I promise nothing will change." She pulled out a walkie talkie. "Anytime, day or night. You call me over this and I will be there."

"Can I come with you?"

"Not now, Sammy. Mommy and Daddy need you."

"J'ai besoin de vous." _(but I need you) _

"I know little man. And I am soo sorry, I can't stay." She carried him up to the steps. Serena's mother took him. " Je vous aime."

"I love you too." Serena kissed the back of his head.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye." Serena looked at her father.

"Goodbye Dad." She turned and left. Darien closed the door as she got in.

* * *

Darien found Serena crying on the balcony. He had paid the final guy that carried in her box. The last of her things brought in piled up in his living room and hall. 

"I can't believe I moved out."

"I know." He hugged her. "Come on to bed." She looked up at him.

"Sammy was so sad. I always said I would never leave him. And I did."

"Serena, you had no choice."

"There's always a choice! What did I do so wrongly!"

"Nothing!"

"How can loving each other be so bad!" Serena asked.

"I don't know, baby."

"You didn't even ask me here..."

"You never have to ask to be with me."

"Living here. This is your home!"

"Now it's our home." Darien held on to her as they walked inside. Serena took a look at all her things piled up in boxes. Her belongings, everything she owned stored away.

"I'm taking up so much of your space..."

"No, this is our space now. Our home for now." He wiped the tears away and kissed her softly on the lips. He picked her up and carried to their bedroom. Darien softly laidSerena onto the bed. He kissed her softly. Darien stood up, pulling off his shirt and pants. He got on top of her in just boxers. He pulled off her top and pants. Darien kissed Serena's shoulders and neck. She sighed under his sweet kisses of passion. Darien lifted Serena up to the pillow, both naked, as he wrapped them in the sheets. Serena held his back, as he thrust inside her. They kissed hotly. Mouths opened, hot breaths exchanged. Serena moaned, her legs tight around him. Darien made love to her, wanting her to know she wasn't alone. He was here and he would be here forever.

* * *

Early Monday morning, it was April 1st. Darien stood in the principal's office. 

"What is this?"

"My resignation."

"What?" The vice principal came into office. "Mr. Shields, you're quitting?"

"What, why?"

"I can't be a teacher, not right now."

"Is this because of the case?"

"Yes and more."

"What do you mean?  
"You probably won't like to hear this, but Serena has moved out her parents home into my place."

"What!"

"Was Mr. O'Brien right?"

"NO! He tried to take advantage of Serena and that's a fact! Serena and I are staying togetherbecause she left her home."

"Don't you see how this will look if she is staying with you!"

"I know. But that's the situation now."

* * *

Serena arrived in the school. She came to her locker and found 'Teacher's Slut' in red. She looked around as people passed snickering. 

"Don't mind them," Molly said.

"Is it true! Is Serena West boning Mr. Shields!" Serena went over to the boy and punched him.

"Serena, principal's office now!"

"Gladly!" She went to the office to find Darien handing over a letter. "What's going on?"

"I'm resigning."

"What?"

"It's best I do this now, Serena."

"But you can't leave!"

"I have to." She was crying. They hugged. "I have to go." She nodded and let go. "Goodbye." Serena watched him leave the office. She fell to a chair crying.

* * *

She arrived to the courthouse with Darien around 10 o'clock a week later. The jury was being set since the 2 lawyers couldn't come up with a solution so the case wouldn't go to trial. Darien and Serena simply held hands as his lawyer went through the jury list. By the end of the day, the jury was set. Serena had to leave early around 3 to catch up with her cheerleading team and train with them. States coming this weekend for cheerleading. After school bell, guys hooted at Serena as she walked to football field to lead the cheerleading team. 

"Come on, show me what the teacher taught you!" After the 10th catcall, Serena blew her whistle.

"I have to go, Molly, take over."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go through the whole cheer. I just can't function today."

"No problem, I got this. You go home."

"I need to walk. I need to get the hell out of here." She picked up her bag and left. Darien got the call to pick up Serena. She looked flushed as he arrived. He carried her inside and laid her down to the couch.

"What do you need?" Darien asked.

"Nothing."

"You seem warm." Darien felt her forehead. "Your throat is swollen. Have you been sleeping good?"

"I'm okay. Just...tired I guess. Why didn't tell me you were going to resign?"

"Because I knew you would say no."

"How can you just give up?"

"As long as I am your professor, and you living here, my case will fail and I lose big time. No matter what we do, we have to make sure it's legit."

"I know."

* * *

After dinner, they laid in bed; Serena was working on a paper, as Darien finished up his work. Serena fell back into a bed. He pulled off his glasses. 

"My head hurts." He saved her work and put her laptop to his dresser after closing his work.

"Get some rest. I'll do this."

"My paper?"

"Sure."

"No, it's ok. Just wake me in an hour." Serena covered up. Darien kissed her forehead, as she snuggled up and went to sleep. Serena woke up to see it was 9pm. She looked over at Darien working away. She stretched. Darien looked up at she got out of bed, and walked out the bedroom. He heard his PlayStation activated. Serena got a juice and turned it on. She needed a little fun to get her mind active. She put on 'Mortal Kombat'. Darien came out as she started playing.

"You are not seriously gonna do that instead of your paper?"

"Why not? I play computer games usually while working at home." She punched and kicked her opponent back. Darien shook his head. They ended up playing for 20 minutes. Serena pulled down Darien's jar of chocolate. She turned on the radio and brought her work from the bedroom. Darien tossed her cell as it rung. Serena picked up her phone.

"Yeah?"

_"It's me?" _

"Hey, Mols."

_"Can you let me up, we gots a problem?" _

"Sure." Serena slid on her flip flops. She went down to the door. "What's wrong?" Molly held up a box. Serena opened it. "Oh no!"

"They messed up our suits, how are we gonna get the new tops by Saturday!"

"I don't know!" They went inside. Darien came out from the bedroom to find the girls arguing.

"I'm gonna kill Kelly! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!"

"What's going on?" Darien asked

"Look at our tops for State."

"Oh. Man, what did they do to them?" Darien lifted up the stretched out tops that seem to be bleached with spots. "Are they paying for this?"

"Of course not! But new suits takes at least a week to get here."

"Rush it, make it urgent. Don't you girls have extras!"

"Our school is not rich. We could wear the black and blue ones," Serena said.

"Our school colors are white and blue!"

"Molly, we can't change that. Let's just hope we get our suits for Nationals." Molly looked the place for the first time.

"Wow, he is loaded."

"Mols!"

"Sorry. How can you afford this on a teaching paycheck? Aren't you going to med school?" Molly asked.

"How rude, Molly. You don't have to answer that, Darien. Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, sure." Serena went into the kitchen. Darien went back into the bedroom.

"Did you finish the paper?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Working."

"Due tomorrow."

"Shut up!" Serena handed her the juice.

"So, how is living with a grown man, like home?"

"Somewhere in between. I feel home with Darien. Like everything will be okay."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Molly looked at clock. "I do miss you."

"I know." Serena smiled.

"Have you been at home since.."

"No."

"Will you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think your Dad will try to get Darien on charges for being with you?"

"I don't know. Since that silly resistraining order was dropped, I suppose so. I just hope Mom was able to convince him how foolish this all it. There is no telling with my Dad. I swear, I am just a baby in his eyes, nothing more. He will never see me as an adult."

"Have you seen Samuel?"

"I saw Sammy going to school this morning. He seems okay." Serena went to typing her paper. "I hope to maybe spent a couple of hours with him this week. Mommy says she'll try to work it out so Daddy won't know."

"I should get home."

"I'll walk you out. Don't stress about the suit, we will win State no matter what we are wearing."

"I know."

Darien looked up to see Serena come into the bedroom. She printed out her paper. It was just 11. She read some chapters for Science. Darien looked over to find her asleep with the book on her stomach an hour later. He smiled and clicked off the lamp beside her and moved the book aside. He covered her up and continued to study his work. Serena woke up to find Darien sitting up, his book his hand. She smiled and pulled off his glasses and moved his book on top of the dresser.

"Come on, baby," Serena said pulling his shirt off. Darien woke up.

"Huh?" Serena clicked off the tv and lamp.

"Nothing, time for bed." He laid down to her chest, putting his arms around her.

* * *

Darien went to court for the criminal charges of battery and assault brought against him for having no cause to attack him. Serena wanted to skip school, but he refused to let that happen. He didn't want her life interrupted by his case, though she was going to be called into questioning probably Wednesday or Thursday. Tuesday was Mr. O'Brien's lawyer brining up witnesses. Darien would roll his eyes as the witnesses praised Mr. O'Brien. He knew the true story. Mr. O'Brien sat there, with a smug look on his face as he looked at Darien, basically claiming how much of Serena wanted him and he could only assume Darien was jealous and attacked him.

* * *

Wednesday was Darien's lawyer's turn. Darien watched as his friends stood up for him, by mid-afternoon. He was called to the stand. Serena sat behind him watching. Darien was first made to explain his life, showing he was a law-abiding gentleman, having never done anything wrong in his life. 

"Will you, Mr. Shields give us your account of what happened on Match 26th."

"Yes. I was stopping by because I forgot a book in my office, I wanted to use it forthis interesting lesson I was planning to give. Anyways, I heard a young girl screaming..."

"Ms. West?"

"I didn't know until I went into the closed classroom. I saw Mr. O'Brien on top of her and I rushed to get him off her. I punched him, and helped Ms. West off the table. I let my anger take over and we fought.I grabbed Mr. O'Brien by the collar. When he kicked me, I looked up to see Ms. West jump on him, but he slung her aside, so I tackled him and we fought again. The cops and Vice Principal came in. We were brought to the station for questioning."

"Thank you."

"Is it true that you and the Ms. West are currently living together."

"That is correct."

"Is it true that you are sleeping with her?"

"Objection!" Serena yelled.

"Your honor!"

"Ms. West, unless you are on the defense team, I will ask that your reframe from speaking aloud."

"Sorry, your honor."

"However, sustain."

"Fine. Wouldn't you say it was a bit odd to have a high schooler staying with you, especially...the alleged victim?"

"Objection! I find these questions not pending to the case. Mr. Shields witness an attack on astudentand went to the help the young Ms. West, that is all."

"I'm simply stating that the victim is now your bedmate..."

"Objection!"

"Ms. West, must I warn you again!"

"Your honor those questions are misleading and unnecessary. Living with Darien now has nothing to do with Mr. O'Brien attacking me!"

"Ms. West!"

"Sorry."

"Excuse me, may I ask the courts to take that person out."

"I must agree."

"What? Wait!"

"Ms. West you are excused." Serena was forced out.

"Your honor, is that necessary?"

"Yes, it is, counsel." Darien's lawyer sat down.

Serena paced back and forth, until the courts went into rest for the day. Darien came out.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault."

"Me and my big mouth!" Mr. O'Brien came out with his lawyer. He was smiling. "You are a lying bastard!" Darien had to pull her back.

"Calm down!"


	14. All in All

**Chapter 14: All in All**

_All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you _

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Times rolling on  
Rolling on today  
It's going on  
Going on today

Early Thursday morning, Serena sat in the heated seat, given her testimony for today.

"And that's when the cops and Vice Principal Randall came in to stop Darien and Mr. O'Brien fighting."

"Anything else?" Darien's lawyer asked.

"No."

"Your witness."

"You say, Mr. O'Brien came on to you."

"Yes."

"And you are 100 percent sure that you didn't come on to him?"

"Why would I, I mean, look at him," Serena said.

"Wow, so you only go after, flirt with the hot teachers, like Darien."

"I don't flirt with hot teachers, I am with somebody, sir."

"Oh, Darien Shields?"

"Yes, Darien and I are together now."

"For how long?"

"Objection your honor! What does this have to do with our case?"

"Sustain. Watch it, council."

"I am strictly showing, that the Ms. West has a history of going after teachers!"

"That's a lie!"

"So, answer the question then, when did you and Darien start dating?"

"I do not have to answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I, like Darien will plead the fifth on that question." The lawyer smiled. He knew if Serena didn't give a date, farther charges on Darien couldn't be made since they couldn't prove when the couple were together. Darien knew if he told when he was with Darien, her father would be able to put him in jail for sleeping with a minor, though she was just months from being 18. "It doesn't matter when and how Darien and I got together, the fact is, Mr. O'Brien is a lying bastard who tried to force himself on me. Because he know, I would NEVER like him in that way. Darien saved my life."

"Like the night he beat up 3 guys for you." Serena's eyes widen.

"Ex-excuse me."

"That night, you remember, you and your friends were 'Pussycats', I believe."

"Objection your honor!"

"I am just showing how Mr. Shields has before used excessive force when Ms. West was in 'trouble'," Mr. O'Brien's lawyer said.

"But why didn't the council ask this question to Mr. Shields when he was on the stand?"

"Because this is the witness that has seen Mr. Shields commit the crimes of excessive force."

"I will allow it. Answer the question, Serena." Serena bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, there was an incident, where 3 guys followed me and tried to.."

"Hurt you?"

"Rape me," Serena said.

"And?"

"And yes, Darien saved me. But those guys deserved to get their asses beat."

"And how exactly did Mr. Shields just happen to be there on, the night of January 5th?"

"He was at the club that night, I guess."

"You didn't meet up with him?"

"I didn't know he would be there that night, I didn't know that was his crowd."

"But you danced with him that night?"

"Yes."

"You have fun with him. You flirted with him?" The lawyer asked her.

"Yes, there was a bit flirting on my part, I was just having some fun."

"And you were 17 then."

"Yes."

"At an 21 and up club? How did you and your friends get…"

"Objection you honor!"

"I take back that last question." The lawyer smiled at the jury. "As you can see from the witness's accounts, Mr. Shields has a history of violence against others, especially those in contact with Ms. West."

"It was one other time!"

"I rest my case."

"It was one time! Your honor, Darien is nothing more than an honorable man, a trusting man. Mr. O'Brien is the sleazebag here!"

"You may excuse this witness."

"No! I am may not be excused! You are wrong! Darien didn't do anything wrong!"

"Your honor, please."

"Hey, hey! Wait, let me explain, please!"

"Serena, let her go!" Darien's lawyer stopped Darien.

"Don't make things worst!"

"They are hurting her!"

"She will be fine, but I don't know about you."

"Wait, please! Wait…Darien!" Serena was dragged out the courthouse.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Serena came running as fast as she could into the courtroom.. 

"I have proof!"

"Your honor!"

"I have proof!" Serena yelled again

"Excuse me?"

"What is the meaning of this, Ms. West?"

"Your honor! I have proof that Mr O'Brien is dirty lying bastard!"

"Objection your honor! Ms. West should be detained for her lies! She had already given her statements!"

"Ms. West, I have warned you about your outburst in my courtroom…do I have to hold you in..."

"I know, you honor, but this time I have proof."

"What proof, your boyfriend beat up my client because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"That's a lie! I have proof and it's right here." She held up her phone.

"What can a cell phone tell us?"

"I'm glad you asked that. This is my new cell phone I received on my birthday a month ago. You see, I have yet to learn everything about my phone, other than putting numbers in it. However, I came across an interesting recordering dated March 26th."

"Your honor! You cannot allow such nonsense in your courthouse!"

"I want to hear what is recordered."

"Thank you." Serena stepped forward. "You see, I had my cell phone in my pocket and I must have accidentally hit record during Mr. O'Brien confrontation. It got everything from that incident on file and was saved." She pressed play and turned up the volume.

_"I would just appreciate if you got me that final page." _

_"Of course." The sound of ruffle of a papers and writing. "I'll get it to you by tomorrow morning." _

_"Okay. Wait, Serena." _

_"Yes?" _

_"I just want to tell you that I have watched you grown into a very beautiful girl through these short 4 years." _

_"Uh, thank you sir." _

_"And I have loved teaching such a mind as yours." The courts could hear as she slightly fell against the desk. "The school is going miss such a beautiful, talented woman." Serena gasped. _

"I should go."

_"Why, when we just.." _

_"Look, Mr. O'Brien, I think you are a great teacher, but you need to back off." Serena's gasp as he grabbed her arm. "Ow!" _

"Where are you going?"

_"Let me go." _

_"Come on, don't tell me you don't want it. Those poems proved you had feelings for me..." _

_"What! I don't like you!" Mr. O'Brien pushed her to the desk and attempted to kiss her again. "No! Get off me!" A forced kiss could be heard "NO! Get off me!" The court could hear a door opened and rush of a person. _

_"Wha?" Darien pulling Mr. O'Brien off Serena and a punch could be heard. _

_"Darien!" Serena screamed. _

_"You okay? You sure?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"You fucking busted my lip!" _

_"How dare you touch her!" A fight could be heard between Darien and Mr. O'Brien _

_"Argh!" Serena jumped on Mr. O'Brien's back and was flung to the ground. The court could heard her hitting the ground, as she cried out. Then a rush as Darien rushed and tackled him. . _

_"No!" They started fighting around the room. "Help! Help please!" She ran back inside. Darien was punching Mr. O'Brien in the stomach with several fists. "Darien, stop it! He's not worth it!" Serena pulled Darien back. She hugged him. _

_

* * *

_

The recording stopped.

"I guess when I pulled Dar-Mr. Shields off him, it stopped there, but you see, this proves Mr. O'Brien came onto me and Darien was just protecting me."

"Your honor this recording can not be real…."

"How could I have made it up, it's has our voices on. Voices don't lie!"

"And I suppose you conveniently forgot to submit this into the courts."

"I didn't know I had until an hour ago. I told you, I just got this phone and I haven't learned every part of it."

"Your honor with this new evidence into the courts, I pull to have this file dropped and my client cleared of all charges..."

"No!" Mr. O'Brien yelled.

"I will need a short break to deliberate this new piece of evidence." The judge got up. The case for Darien was put on hold for an hour, with new evidence.

"How did you find this?"

"Mols noticed the memory was holding a large file and she helped me opened it. When I realized what it was, I rushed to the principal's office and played it for him. He told me to take it to courts immediately."

"You are a life savior." Serena hugged Darien.

"I try." They kissed.

* * *

The judge returned and took a seat. He sighed before opening the case file. 

"With the new evidence submitted today, I must find the defendant not guilty, though his actions did cause injury to Mr. O'Brien, which I cannot overlook. Mr. O'Brien's case is found untruthful. Mr. O'Brien, your case is dismissed." Serena hugged Darien.

"Yes!" Darien shook his lawyer's hand.

"Thank you, so much!"

"I told you the truth would win out."

"All and all, I have to thank this woman for saving my ass." Serena cupped his face as they kissed.

"However, Mr. Shields, you will have to pay Mr. O'Brien's medical bills for the injuries suffered by your obsessive force. That is all, dismissed." Judge hit his hammer.

"Yes!" Serena hugged Darien again.

"This is not over with Shields! That slut and you will pay." Serena held Darien back.

"He's not worth, Darien. Just a grumpy old lying bastard that realized he lost. Babye." Serena waved at him.

"Let's go celebrate," Darien said with his arm around her. The reporters waiting as the court doors opened.

"Mr. Shields how do you feel now that the truth has come out?"

"Great. I knew it would turn on this way."

* * *

Saturday morning, Serena stood with her team getting ready to leave for the competition in LA today. Darien was going to head there in an hour. Andrew was able to get Mina and the others to come. They were shocked to find out that Darien was dating an high schooler at first, but since they got to know Serena first and knew what they shared was true, immediately shook off the high school stigma. Mina especially unpleased that Andrew neglectively left that information out from her, earning him wedding details for a week. The competition started at 11. Grover High would be one the last teams in the final grouping, so there was a lot of standing around waiting. The team kept lose, as Serena went up to Darien and his friends.  
"Hey! Glad you guys could come!" 

"I haven't been to a meet like this since high school myself, I forgot how exciting this is!"

"You cheered!"

"A little before I got into track around high school," Mina said.

"Can't believe your team has won this 3 years in a row."

"I know, it's been a great run." Serena sat with them chatting before going back to her team.

* * *

Serena was carried over the shoulder of a teammate. The team had won, by just .08 points, but it was enough to take the title. 4th in 4 years. 6th title the school has earned in the last 10 years. They would be able to take this win as a top team for National coming in just a month. Serena held the trophy high in her hands. Darien was gonna go with his friends, as the team went to celebrate with a early dinner since it was 5pm. Serena returned home to find Darien playing pool against Andrew, as the others were playing the PlayStation. It seems Andrew and boy's present for Darien finally came through. A pool table. 

"Hey baby!" They kissed. "What's wrong?" Darien noticed her walking with a slight limp.

"Too much celebrated, I think I twisted my knee a bit."

"Go ice it."

"Yeah." Serena put her bag down. She got a pack with bottle of water.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, having a party later now after everyone changes. Can you take me?"

"Sure."

"No, can we go together?"

"Oh, where is it?"

"Club Fire."

"You guys want to go?" Andrew shrugged going into his shot. Ken and Greg engorged in their game. "Guys, want to get some beers at the dungeon!"

"Sure."

"Whatever!"

"Well, I'm gonna go shower." Serena went into the bedroom, closing the door.

"So, what's it like living with her?"

"Great."

"Really? She hasn't wanted to kill you for your annoying habits?"

"My? Ha!" Darien took his shot. "She's the one with the weird waking up times. I swear, that girl is active, always doing something."

* * *

Serena was with her friends, dancing at Club Fire, as Darien was downstairs. Serena went downstairs. The guys were playing poker again. 

"Darien, I want to dance."

"After this game."

"You said that 20 minutes ago!"

"Baby, we are playing. Go have fun with your team." Serena stormed back upstairs.

"Uh oh, little princess seems to be throwing a temper tantrum. You might want to go upstairs, Dar. You know a child must be played with," Whitney said smiling.

"She did look pissed, bro." Darien ran his fingers through his locks and threw in some chips.

"She knows I don't dance and besides, this should be just about her team celebrating. She doesn't need me."

* * *

By the time Darien did go upstairs, he found out Serena and Molly dancing. He came up behind her. Serena ignored him, pulling Molly with her. 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Let's go on stage, Mols." She took her hand. Molly shrugged at Darien as they went up the stage and danced. Whitney came upstairs with Raye. They went dancing with Lita to the stage. When Whitney decided to challenge Serena, Serena did circles around her, getting the crowd into the way she was moving. Serena bowed, dissing Whitney, who slipped on bump by Serena. Serena and Molly were about to go down the stairs laughing, when Whitney tripped Serena. She fell down the few steps. Darien was the first one to check her. She was holding her knee, tears in her eyes. Darien called 911 for an ambulance since he had been drinking and Serena was in no condition to drive. He lifted her into his arms and rushed her outside to wait on the ambulance. Molly was able to follow them in her car.

* * *

Because Serena's father was Chief of Police, he got the notice that Serena was rushed to the hospital. Darien was pacing outside X-ray room where Serena was in. Mr. West appeared. 

"What happened to my daughter!"

"She fell down…."

"I am not talking to you! Where is the doctor!"

"You can go find the doctor if you want!" Darien was shoved into the wall.

"Do not fuck with me."

"The doctor is in the X-ray room where Serena is having her knee scoped for any damages. As I was saying, she fell."

"Where was she?"

"We were at Club Fire."

"Were you getting my baby drunk so you can take more advantage of her!"

"Excuse me! Serena doesn't drink, okay!"

"Liar! I smell alcohol on your breath!"

"Yes, I was drinking, that is why I called an ambulance to bring us here." Serena was rolled out.

"Daddy!"

"What happened?"

"I just fell down a few steps, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have been at that club!"

"Hello! I am not child!"

"You must beChief West. I assure you, your daughter is fine. Just a bruised knee. Nothing serious. We were just taking some X-rays for precautions."

"Were you drinking!"

"No!"

"I want a blood alcohol level taken immediately."

"Daddy!"

"Mr. West, I assure you, your daughter has not been drinking."

"I want the test!"

"There is no need to test Serena for drinking!"

"Shut up! I am the Chief of Police. I demand that test."

"Fine, take my blood. And when it is found clear, I want an apology, not just to me, but to Darien as well."

* * *

Serena was cleared to go, once her knee was taped up. Her BA level came back clean. Serena's father left shortly after that, dismissed by his daughter when he refused to apologize. Darien carried Serena into the place. Molly was able todropthem off at home in her car. 

"You want something to eat or drink?" Darien put her to the couch.

"No, I'm fine." Serena turned on the tv. "Can you actually get me a corndog, sorry?"

"Sure." Darien went to pull out some from his freezer. Serena was hopping when Darien came back as the corndogs heated up. "Baby! What do you need?"

"I just wanted to pee."

"Oh. Well, here, let me."

"I can make it." Darien lifted her into his arms.

"You should well know by now how much I love having you in my arms." Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darien helped her change into some PJs so they could just relax the rest of the night.

Serena took the 2 corndogs, Darien made for her.

"I want to kill Whitney. She tripped me on purpose."

"I don't think she meant for you to get hurt, she was embarrassed that you..."

"Don't defend her!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you just were!"

"Fine, sorry." Serena bit down on her corndog. Darien was rubbing her legs across his lap was they watched a movie. "I gotta go get my car."

"In the morning, you had like 6 beers."

"I didn't mean right this second."

"I know." Serena licked down the mustard, causing Darien to groan. "Don't do that."  
"What?" Serena started on her second corndog.

"Tease me."

"I'm not teasing," Serena said with a smile as she licked it again. "Oh, are you hungry?"

"Don't tease me."

"And why not?" Serena gasped as Darien got up, pulling her PJ pants down along with her panties. He moved her bandaged leg up as his mouth sank into her opening. Darien laid partially on the couch, as he feasted. Serena dropped the corndog and grabbed the back of Darien's head. His tongue stroking her outer lips, before sliding into her opening. He nibbled on her, lapping up any honey that seeped through her opening onto her thighs. Serena laid there moaning, her breathing coming in short gasps. Darien's tongue twisted inside her and that was enough to send Serena over the edge. Darien rose up, wiping his chin. He kissed Serena on the lips. She smiled through his short kisses. She could feel him rock hard against her. "Get up." Darien did. Serena helped him from his shirt and pants.

"We should move to the bedroom." Serena hushed him as she kissed him. She moved him, as his back was to the arm of couch. She pushed one leg away and pulled his boxers just enough down to free him. She kissed the head. She started stroking him. Serena took a lock of hair and teased him. She blew her breath on him. "Put it in.…your mouth." Serena smiled. She stroked him, planting kisses along the length of his shaft. "Please..." She loved when he begged. Serena kissed his stomach, stroking him faster. "Serena...oh," Darien said, his breathing becoming a problem with Serena's teasing. "Serena..." She pumped him, caressing him as well, as she sucked on his balls. She reached up and sucked on his nipple. Darien groaned. He didn't want to force her, but she was becoming unbearable. Her tongue flickered across his other nipple. She left wet trails with her tongue down his chest and stomach. Darien watched as she held her mouth open about to take him into her mouth, but she closed her mouth and kissed the head. "Serena!" She bathed her tongue with his shaft. "Put it in." She just ignored him. Darien rubbed her head, running his finger through her hair. "Please baby." Serena smiled. "I need you to..." She finally covered his shaft with her mouth, taking him deep. With just a raise of his balls, Serena closed her eyes, as his scream burned her ears, as he filled her mouth. He held her head in place, as his spurts came fast. Serena pulled away, running the leftover over her lips, before she sucked on her finger.

"Mmmm...sweet protein." She sat up and got her napkin. Darien sat there gasping, as Serena wiped her mouth. Darien sat up better. Serena looked back. "Oh, recovered finally." He lifted her up into his arms and ran upstairs to his bedroom, where he paid her back by ravishing her into the wee morning.

_until next time guys and gals :P_


	15. Blind

**Chapter 15: Blind**

_I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like is was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor _

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go

Abouta weeks later, Serena came into the apartment. It was Tuesday, April 16th about 7pm. With Prom just a little over a week later, Serena felt like tearing down each poster she saw about 'Prom Night'. Darien couldn't take her and there was no way she was going alone or with another date. Serena cursed out a guy who wrote "teacher's slut' across her locker again. She was tired of high school and couldn't wait to graduate in a month, at the end of May, just 6 weeks away. She slammed her gym bag to the ground. Darien looked up from watching tv.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"Stupid school...stupid immature pricks...damn cheerleaders, can't get one single thing right, wonder why I even try..." She muttered ripping off her hoodie. "Bastards, just ask for one thing, one stick, one simple pyramid..."

"Baby, what happened?" Darien stood up.

"Nothing! I need to shower." Serena stormed to the bathroom. Darien didn't move as she slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

Serena came out about 20 minutes later in just a short white robe and a pair of his boxer-briefs. She was brushing her wet hair. Darien was in the kitchen fixing her dinner. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Thought I could make you a grill cheese with over easy eggs."  
"Did I ask for that?"

"Oh." Darien turned off the burner. He threw the uncooked sandwich into the trash. Serena got a soda. She bent over, holding the fridge door. "Serena!"

"I'm...I'm fine." She went back into the bedroom. She came out in a simple blue-cropped top. Serena sat on the couch. Darien was reading a book. He looked over at her in the corner of his eyes. She was rubbing her side as she sighed, flipping the channel. When she saw Darien turning his page again, she groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Want to talk about it?" Darien closed his book and turned to her.

"To you, a guy? Ha!"

"You know, just because you're on you period, don't take your shit out on me. I didn't do anything."

"You're a guy, of course you did something."

"Fine." Darien opened his book and continued reading.

"So you are just going to ignore me?"

"Pretty much." Darien turned a page after a minute.

"Could you find the thermal blanket for me?"

"You are the one that put it away last, and lost it... "  
"And I am asking you to find it for me."

"If you are in pain, take an Advil and lay down, it will pass. As pertaining to your blanket, you lost it. You find it. " Serena huffed.

"Fine." Serena clicked off the tv and went into the bedroom. Darien looked up to see his clothes getting tossed out the bedroom. He jumped up.

"Have you gone mad!"

"Have I? I don't know," Serena emptied more of his drawers.

"Stop it!"

"I'm looking for the blanket!"

"It's not in my sock drawer!"

"How gay is that, a sock drawer!"

"You have a bra and panty drawer!" Serena threw socks at him.

"I don't have a whole drawer just for gay socks! Let me try the clothes!" She threw his suits around as she opened his closet.

"Stop that! You are crazy! Those are hundred dollar suits!"

"Oh, sorry!" Serena stepped on one. She jumped on some others on the ground.

"You are mad woman!" Darien started picking up his clothes. "Are you having fun!"

"Actually, I am." She threw another shirt at him. "Well, what do you know, not in here as well." She went over toanother dresser. Darien stopped her, he had enough of this silly behavior, and they weren't getting anywhere. He picked her up and threw her to the bed softly.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but this is ridiculous," Darien said holding her down. "You are an adult, act like one!" Serena burst into tears as she fell back and stopped fighting him. Darien ran his hand through his hair as he sighed and let her go. "Serena...I'm...sorry..." He sat beside her.

"Go away!"  
"I can't do that." He covered Serena with his body as he got on the bed and hugged her. She sobbed against his neck. He kissed her head, as he rolled her on top of him. " Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I just…I was stupid, okay. Want to talk about what's really bothering you?"

"I just want my fucking blanket, okay! It helps me! Why can't you just understand that! Why must you always be so fucking...you!" She muttered against his neck.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you. And I would never want to hurt you. Now what's really wrong?" Serena wiped her eyes. "I know it's not the blanket or me. At least, I hope it's not."

"I just want my Mommy." Darien looked at her.

"Oh. That. Well, I don't know if I can help..."

"It's just...when I have my fucking...per-…"

"Period."

"Ye-yeah. She would bring me my blanket, with a wet cloth, rubbing my side until I fell asleep and everything was okay. The pain meant nothing because she was there. I could handle having my...per-"

"Period."

"Gosh, why must you say it so bluntly?"

"Because I love to see you blush."

"I know I should be able to talk about this with you since...well, we're dating. It's still embarassing."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't...understand. You think I'm crazy."

"I do understand now. I shouldn't have told you to just take some Advil and lay down. I should have been more understanding. More sensitive to you. This is not fun for you."

"No, it's not," she muttered her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, me too... Sorry about your clothes."

"Forgotten."

"Darien..."

"Yeah."

"Were you frightened?"

"Terrified." Serena laughed. "It's just...well, it's just during this time, I tend to make sure I am miles away for any woman during her period."

"I hate guys."

"Exactly why I am miles away. Hell has no fury like a woman on her period."

"Damn straight." Darien kissed her forehead.

"Look, what can I do? What can I get to make you better?"

"I want my blanket."

"Okay." Darien got up and searched for it. After 20 minutes, he came with it and plugged it in. He waited for it to warm and wrapped Serena in it. "Anything else?"

"Just hold me." Darien rubbed her head and back, as she snuggled against him. Serena slept through the night in his arms.

* * *

A week later, Wednesday afternoon, Serena was with the girls at Darien's place. 

"So, what time are you girls getting ready?"

"Well, we all have appointments early Saturday morning with our hair. Tomorrow we all get our nails and waxing done."

"Going Brazilian?" Serena asked helping with earrings selections.

"I am!" Karie said. "Mark and I are gonna have the perfect night." They all laughed.

"Mols?"

"No way! That hurts! Remember, I was there with you."

"Serena, you sure cried like a baby!"

"Didn't you see how she ripped those tabs off? She wanted my skin!" They all laughed. Darien came into the apartment. "Hey baby." Darien smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey girls."

"How was your day?"

"Okay." Darien was going through his mail. He went into the kitchen.

"So what are you two doing Prom night?"

"Probably dinner and a movie."

"Sounds like a bore."

"Yeah, probably will be a bore. Oh, I like that bracelet for you Mols."

"Not like you can do anything.."

"That is nice." She dangled it on her arm. Darien listened from the kitchen.

"You know if you want I still have that extra ticket."

"No way am I playing 3rd wheel."

"But it's your Prom too, Serena. You always wanted to go!"

"I went my freshman year and last year."

"I know, but you're our Queen."

"What?"

"Jamie!" Karie, Elaine and Molly yelled at Jamie for spilling that secret.

"Sorry, I checked the votes out. Even with all that has happened, you were still voted Queen."

"I don't need some silly crown, I mean it's a stupid high school..."

"But the 'King and Queen' dance. You always said, King and Queen dances is the best thing about Prom night, especially since you saw Jenny get proposed to during her dance with Phil."

"It is…was...girls please! I'm happy for you girls. This is going to be a great night for you all, okay. Don't ruin it by worrying about what I am doing. I'll be fine. I'll…I'll be fine."

"I better get these back to my Mom's shop," Karie said. "Gonna come with us tomorrow?"

"Of course. I need my nails done."

* * *

Serena walked them out. She closed the door and sighed. Darien stood there.

"You should go," Darien said.

"Wha…no, I'm fine."

"But this is your prom, Sere."

"So! Just a silly dance."

"You know you want to go."

"Of course I do! But I can't, okay!"

"Because of me."

"Yes!" Serena passed him. She stopped. "Dar, please. It's not because of you. I wouldn't want to go without you."

"But you can."

"And I definitely don't want to go alone."

"Then don't."

"Excuse me."

"Find a date."

"3 days before the Prom! No way!"

"Why not?"

"I told you why! I don't want to go with anyone else!" Serena had tears in her eyes as she screamed.

"But I can't take you!"

"Do you want me to go with someone else!"

"If that means your night won't be a bore with me." Serena sighed.

"I didn't mean that we are a bore. I just meant..."

"Go to your Prom, Sere."

"I don't..."

"Go." Serena wiped her eyes.

"No. I don't want to go, so just drop it." Serena went into the bedroom. She laid to the bed. She cried holding a pillow.

"You should go. I need you to see that I am giving you permission to go."

"I don't want your damn permission. I said, I was fine."  
"You thought you were fine about the Valentine's Dance when you didn't have a date."

"Why are you making this so hard!"

"Because I don't want you coming back here after your girlfriends have gone off with their dates to the Prom crying!"

"I won't be crying!"

"Oh, right. Like you aren't now."

"Damn you!" Serena stood up. "You are so stupid!"

"No, I'm telling the truth. I hate to see you like this!"

"You are so fucking...blind! I am not sad about some stupid Prom. I could care less!"

"I just don't want to have you crying all night when I told you can go to your Prom! I will be fine here! You don't have to stay to spare my feelings!"

"You never listen! I am fine!" Serena yelled back.

"Liar! You want to go, so damnit go!"

"Fine!" She picked up her purse and duster as she walked to the door. "I'm leaving!"

"Serena..."

"Don't call me!" She slammed the door. Darien rushed to catch her at the elevator.

"Serena wait!"

"You want me to go so badly, well I'm leaving!" She hit the button.

"I meant to the Prom. Why are you leaving now?"

"Because I can't stand to be with you now!" The doors opened. Darien stood in the doorway to prevent it from closing. "Move."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, why do we even have to fight about this. I want you to have a special night. This is your Senior Prom. You only get one, and you should go to it. You should be happy, you should be excited… that's why I want you to go. And be happy."

"Well, I can't be happy now."

"I want to you to be happy now, please, come back inside." Serena shook her head.

"No…I can't stand to be with you. I'll go to Mols, so don't call, I'm fine." Serena hit lobby. "Move."

"No."

"Darien, you bastard! Move the hell out of the way! I want to go." The bell rung.

"Fine, go. Walk away like you always do."

"Fuck you."

"Fine, go! Go." Darien stepped back allowing the doors to close. As soon as the door closed, Darien punched the wall. She was right, he was blind and stupid and he just let her walk away.

* * *

Molly opened the door.  
"Serena, what are you doing here?" 

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course, what happened?" She closed the door behind Serena.

"Sometimes, I want to just...strangle that man. He never understands!" Serena went to Molly's bedroom and laid down. Molly laid behind her, hugging her sister to comfort her.

"He's a guy, what do you expect?"

"I don't care about Prom night. I just wanted us together. He can be so stupid!"

"Once again, a guy. They can't help but insert foot into their mouths."

* * *

Saturday morning, April 27th, Serena woke up to find Molly throwing on her tracksuit. 

"Hey, morning!"

"Wha…where are you going?"

"I need to pick up my flower."

"I thought that was Melvin's job."

"He got the wrong flower, so I made a new order."

"Oh."

"We gonna get our hair done when I get back, so be up and showered."

"Yeah, yeah." Serena pulled up the covers.

* * *

Early that morning, Darien stood outside the Tiffany's jewelry store of LA with Andrew. It would be opening at 8, it was just 7:55. 

"Why am I doing this with you?"

"I need your opinion man!"

"No, why are you trying to make me look bad?"

"What?"

"Buying her an engagement ring after just a few months! If Mina finds out, it took her being pregnant after nearly 3 years of dating before I popped the question. Next thing I know, you two will be married before us. "

"Mina is just 2 months away, why haven't you married her yet?"  
"Don't you start, okay. I get this from my parents enough about not marrying her months ago."

"Then marry her."

"And we will in August. Not now."

"And you really think Mina is okay with that?"

"I would know if she wasn't. It was her decision for the August wedding, so she would be skinny for the wedding dress." The doors opened. Darien looked up and down the glasses.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Engagement rings." The clerk nodded.

* * *

Chief West was passing by when he recognized Darien's car. He parked and went walking up and down the street to search for his daughter. Since the prom was tonight, he knew she would doing some last minute shopping to find that perfect piece missing. He stopped outside the jewelry store and gasped. Darien was on one knee holding a ring to Andrew. He left disgusted. His daughter was dating a homosexual. 

"You're right, this is weird," Andrew said. "Could you not do that?"

"I want to see your face when I do this, maybe then I can tell what Serena's reaction will be when I ask her."

"Still if any of the guys saw us like this..."

"They would laugh and have a field day, but who cares. Tell me, do you like this one?"

"Uh..."

"Well, Drew! Be honest, what ring looks best?"

"I don't know, after like 50, they all start looking the same! Just pick one of them.."

"Andrew please! This is important!"

"You never took this serious with Whitney. You just closed your eyes and picked a ring, do that now!"

"This is different! I have never loved another the way I love Serena. This is the only ring I want to give the woman I love. This is very important to me. Please, help me." Andrew sighed.

"Fine, not that one."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's too triangle and small...Serena wouldn't want it." Darien looked at it.

"It is too triangular. What about this square princess cut?"

"No." Darien stood up and looked through the line. Andrew stopped on one ring on another row. "This one." Darien looked over as he held it up. "Yeah, this one is great." Darien took it. He smiled. "This is the one you said, caught your eyes first. The reason why is because it's perfect for Serena. Give her this and she will love you forever."

"Thank you. I have the ring."

"Thank god! After 2 hours!" They hugged. "I'm gonna take this one."

"Ahh yes, the perfect selections. A one of a kind piece. She will adore you. Congratulations." Darien smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anything else sir."

"Pearl stud earrings and maybe, no, I also want a pearl bracelet."

"Of course sir, we have a great selection here." Darien went to look with the clerk. Andrew stopped on a ring. He lifted it up and smiled. Darien looked back at Andrew. He saw the rings Andrew was looking at. Gold bands.

"Mina would love them."

"You think?"

"I know." Darien patted his back. The boys went back to the apartment to set up. Darien had several boxes filled with decorations for tonight. He had brought out several things from Victoria's Secrets for Serena, along with 2 boxes from La Femme Fasion, shoebox from Chinese Laundry. Andrew and the other boys helped Darien with the set up. He was grateful for all their help. Tonight was going to be the best night in Serena's life.


	16. Come Back Down

**Chapter 16: Come Back Down**

_I hope that you can find your way back  
To the place where you belong _

When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone with what you're going through

You're coming back down  
You say you feel lost can I help you find it  
When you come around  
From time to time we all are blinded  
You're coming back down  
You don't have to tell me what you're feeling  
I know what you're going through  
I won't be the one that lets go of you

Serena stood beside Molly helping her slid on her 70's orange ball gown. Her mother fluffing up her curls. Serena smiled after she finished zipping it up.

"Perfect. You look like a goddess, Mols."  
"Thanks."

"My beautiful babygirl!"

"Mom!"  
"Sorry!" Melvin arrived in the limo with the boys. The other girls were getting ready with their mothers as well. They would be picked up one at a time, all dressed for the 70's theme prom party. Melvin knocked on the door.

"You get it," Molly said to Serena. Serena rushed to the door after snapping more photos. She opened the door.

"Hi, Melvin."

"Is she ready?"

"Coming!" Molly yelled from her room. Molly came out, holding her dress up. Melvin slightly fell back. Serena caught him.

"Mols, my beautiful Molly." Serena held back her tears.

"Don't forget, to give the girls their camera. And call me, leaving crazy messages."

"Come."

"No, you go, have fun."

"But..."

"Have fun."

"I will." They hugged. Serena wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

"Go, I don't want to cry all over you." Melvin put the flower on Molly's arm. They left after several pictures from Molly's mother.

"Well, looks like it's just us." Serena shook her head.

"Sorry, but...I need to take a walk."

"Will you be okay?" Serena nodded and hugged Molly's mother as she left.

* * *

Serena walked along the streets, tears in her eyes. She came to her parent's house. She stood outside. Sammy appeared in the window. 

"Serena!" Her mother opened the door.

"Serena?" Serena went to stepped back. "Baby, come here." Serena shook her head. Sammy ran out the house and hugged her. Serena patted the top of his head. "What are you doing here, isn't tonight the prom?"

"Yeah, but...Darien and I can't…"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to...to give you two a hug and kiss." Serena hugged her mother. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you. Come in."

"Where's Papa?"

"These days, I couldn't tell you." Serena went inside. Her mother made tea, as Serena stood in the kitchen, holding Sammy.

"He still is going on about Darien?"

"He won't stop until he finds out something, anything to get him away from you."

"Why can't he just see that I love Darien?"

"He's your father." Serena took the cup. "Why are you here and not with Darien?"

"Just watching...watching Molly get ready with her Mom made me think about last year. You actually took me to Paris to get my dress last year. We had so much fun that night getting ready."

"We did." Serena's father came in.

"Honey!" Serena looked to the door.

"Kitchen, dear." The door opened.

"What is she doing here?"

"Your daughter just stopped by for a bit."

"I'll be in the study."

"No, I'll go."

"Serena, your tea."

"No, I should be getting back." She put Sammy down. "We'll hang out soon, little man."

"Promise?"

"Cross my fingers." Sammy did the same with her. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye, dear."

"Papa." Serena passed him.

* * *

Darien got the ring as Serena has arrived. It was pouring outside. Just as Serena felt on the inside, the storm carried on the outside. Nigel couldn't believe she was out in this type of storm. Darien looked around, making sure everything was set to perfection. Serena opened the door and found the place dark. She took off her wet shoes and jacket. 

"Darien?" Serena walked down the hall. "Darien!" She pulled off her tee shirt and laid the keys down. She turned on the lights and gasped, holding the shirt to her chest. There was a "Prom banner" hanging along with glitter signs all about, with flowers, candles and balloons as if there was a prom. Serena covered her mouth. He had a romantic table set for 2 as well. Darien has cleared out his living room for this set up. He came down the steps in a tuxedo. Serena was crying.

"Since I couldn't take you a prom, I decided to give you, your senior prom."

"This is beautiful." She went to hug him and stopped.

"Baby, you're soaked!" Darien took her hands after rubbing her face.

"Yeah, it's raining pretty bad out there."

"Do you like it?" Serena looked around.

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, you need to change out of those wet clothes."

"Into what?"

"Something more elegant, the photographer will be here soon."

"Photographer?"

"Of course I want this to be exactly like a Prom. So, come on!"

"Darien!" He pulled her upstairs, where she showered. Darien had several boxes laid out on the bed as she came from the bathroom. "What are these?" Serena was rubbing her hair down.

"Open them in order."

"Okay. Did you wrap these?"

"Of course, expert wrapper here. Everything for my princess's big night." Serena picked up the first box and laughed. Nude/pink floral embroidered bra and matching tanga.

"And the right size, impressive."  
"Took me a few hours to pick out the right pair." Darien rubbed her head down as Serena lifted the bra and tanga.

"Un huh, right. You sure you weren't scooping out other things?"  
"Put them on." Serena arched her brow. She dropped her towel and seductively put them on.

"Now this one." Serena opened the next box and found Victoria's Secret, strawberries and champagne body lotion. She smelled the lotion and moaned. Darien had already brought the shower gel for her shower. Serena put it on.

"Ooo...silky smooth." She applied some to her feet. "What's next?"

"This one." Serena laughed as she found a make-up kit.

"How did you...?"

"Mina and the girls." Serena went over to the mirror and did her make-up. Darien stood behind her, pointing out and even helping at times with the eye shadow and blush, making her sparkle. Darien had to ask the girls which set to with his other surprises. Darien helped with Serena's hair, blow drying it and even helping curl it. Serena opened the next box, expecting her gown, but found pink and diamond studded strappy heel shoes.

"Now, I couldn't find glass slippers, princess, but I hope these will do."

"They are prefect." Darien kneeled down and slipped them on. He tied them perfectly around her ankles. The next box was a small bottle of 'So In Love' parfum spray. Serena sprayed some on her body, smiling at Darien. He held up the last box. Serena opened the last box, knowing it was too small for a dress, as she found pearl studs earrings, pearl necklace and bracelet. Once she was officially ready, minus the dress, Darien clapped his hands.

"Now, Cinderella, everything is set."

"Aren't you forgetting something, fairy godmo-father--whatever…"

"What?"

"My dress."

"Oh, right. A dress...damn..."

"Darien, quit playing!" He nodded to the closet. She walked over and opened the 2 doors and gasped as her dress hung inside his closet. She had to fan her eyes. Darien had brought her the perfect pink strapless ball gown with sweetheart neckline, floral ruched and beaded bodice, and many layers of pink over white and yellow-layered skirt.

"Come on, the photographer will be here soon." Serena nodded. He helped her into the dress. She stood looking at herself in the mirror with Darien behind her. He lifted her flower and put it on her wrist to match the flower on his suit. The doorbell rung. "That must be him."

"I'll be down in a second." Darien kissed her cheek and went to answer the door. Serena rushed to her phone. She lined up for a picture and sent it to Molly with 'I got my Prom too!' message. Molly opened her phone and saw Serena standing there. She gasped and covered her mouth. Melvin looked over. He smiled and hugged, as Molly wiped some tears.

"Serena! Come back down! He is waiting!" Serena came down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so in love with Darien.

"This is amazing!" Darien had a section for photos, where they took the pictures.

"How about a few dances?"  
"Sure," Serena said. Darien changed the CD to another one he made especially for tonight. They danced, while the photographer took pictures. Darien brought over dinner that was still heated up in the kitchen. Darien brought out champagne.

"Now, this is just for tonight. Don't expect it every night."

"I have had champagne before Darien." He turned the top.

"I know, but still." Darien popped the cork. He poured 2 glasses. Serena took one. "To having your perfect Prom."

"No, our Prom." They cheered and took a sip. Serena giggled. "Tickles, I love when it does that." She took another sip.

"Let's eat."

"Okay." Darien helped her sit down and brought out the food. Serena moaned as ate. Darien taking pictures of them, enjoying their dinner. "This is the great, Darien."

"I'm glad you like it." They ate, until Serena gasped. 'Tonight' by Westlife came on.

"Dance with me." Serena got up and took his hand. They went to dance. Serena hugged him.

* * *

They kissed throughout the song. 

"You smell so good," Darien moaned. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Make love to me, Darien."

"No."

"Why not?" Serena smiled, as she held him tighter, locking her leg around him. Darien groaned.

"Don't think you can make me sped up tonight. I still have some things to do."

"Like what?"

"Surprises."

"Darien!" They danced into another song before heading back to eat. Darien feed her a chocolate covered strawberry. She licked his finger. Darien ate the rest of the strawberry. They went back to dancing, when Darien stopped.

"Time for surprises."

"Ooo..." Darien went over to his cupboard. He lifted 2 envelopes. "What is this?"

"Our King and Queen final ballots." Serena laughed. "You stand there."

"Okay." Darien opened the first one.

"Okay, tonight's King of 2006 Prom...well, well, what a surprise. Darien Shields!" Serena clapped after letting out a cheer. Darien opened a box.

"Way to go baby!"

"Wow, this was so unexpected." Serena laughed as Darien put on his red and gold crown with staff. Serena picked up the camera, taking photos. Darien posed for several, a few of them with silly locks. "Okay, okay. Thank you, thank you. Time for the announcement of Queen..." Darien opened the envelopes. "Oh, wow, this is a surprise. Our Queen tonight...none other than the beautiful, talented…Sissy Joe'!"

"Sissy Joe!" Darien laughed. Serena hit him. "Let me see that!" Darien pulled the letter back.

"Sorry, must need my glasses. My Queen, is none other than the beautiful and sexy, Serena Kingston West." Serena hugged him. He put on the crown and gave her the specter. Darien took photos. "Speech, speech."

"Oh, well. I am just happy to share this with the most handsome King in the world." They kissed. Darien set the camera to the stand to take more photos since the photographer left.

"And now, the King and Queen dance together. I hope this song is perfect." Darien turned to a special song. 'This I Promise You' by 'N Sync. Serena took his hand after Darien set the camera to take photos as they danced.

"Perfect." Darien wiped away her tears. She laid her head against his chest, as he held her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Any more surprises?"

"Just one more?"

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs." Serena smiled. They danced to several more slow songs before Darien lifted her into his arms. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Darien turned on the stereo.

"Where's my surprise?"

"Patience. Would like some more champagne?"

"Okay." Darien opened their second bottle on ice. He poured her a glass. They cheered. Darien drank his down in one gulp. Serena looked at him.

"Want more?" Darien poured himself another glassful.

"No, still just on the second sip. You okay?"

"Yeah. Ye-yeah." He drank the second one down straight.  
"I have to go get another surprise, hold on." Darien went downstairs quickly.

"Okay." Serena noticed how quickly he slipped out, as if he was scared about something. She went over to the stereo. 'I'll Be Good For You' came on next. She smiled, turning it up. This CD was made from a lot of Serena's favorite group, 'N Sync, and their slow songs along with classic slow jams. Darien had ton a set of CDs just for tonight.

* * *

Darien returned with a silver plate, covered. He lifted the top and handed her fork. Serena moaned to the first bit of the chocolate cheesecake with raspberries. As Serena had her eyes closed as she ate and she didn't notice Darien pull out something. They ate the cake with smiles and kisses in between. "If this is the last surprise, you have done perfect. I couldn't ask for a better night or better Prom. Thank you so much." Serena went to kiss him, but Darien pulled back. "What?" 

"There is one more thing I have to do." Serena looked at him. Darien pulled the fork from her hand, as she tried to get every last crumb. He put the plate on the dresser. He took a deep breath, as 'I Knew I Loved You' came on in the background. Serena's eyes went wide and she gasped as Darien got down on his knee before. "Serena, since the day my parents were taken from me, I have been searching for a family. I have been waiting all my life to find my perfect match, my soulmate. Then last fall I see this beautiful, pompous, hothead cheerleader that catches my eyes in the hall. She tried her tricks on me the first moment we met." Serena blushed with tears in her eyes. "And I resisted, which to this day I don't know how I did for so long. When I first saw you, I knew there was something about you. Something special. Something extraordinary in you. Not only were you exceptionally beautiful, but also you are brilliant, smartest woman I have ever met. If you really want something, you go out and get it. From the first moment we kissed, I felt complete. I am complete now that I have you. From the first moment I took you in my arms, I know there was no other woman I wanted to spend my life with. No other woman that fits me as perfectly as you do. Serena…" Serena closed her eyes to her tears. "I love you, Serena. You are the only woman I can say that with my whole heart, body and soul. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Serena's bottom lip was trembling. She nodded as the tears rolled down her face.

"Yes. A thousand times yes, I will marry you!" Serena's arms flew around his neck as she kissed him. Darien pulled apart just enough and took the ring out. He slid it onto her finger. He reached up and kissed her again. "I love you!"

"I love you too, princess."

* * *

As their clothes were taken off and pushing aside, the couple kissed passionately. Their lips always locked in a heated exchange. Darien kissed her neck, as he was above her. Serena moaned as he kissed down her neck and chest. He kissed her exposed nipple, before kissing the other nipple. Darien sucked lovingly on it. Serena ran her fingers through his head, loving the diamond ring on her left hand. It was beautiful. Most beautiful ring she has ever seen. Darien held her waist, as he kissed her stomach. His tongue sliding from her ribs, causing Serena to giggle a bit. Darien spread her legs. Her scent of her arousal made him harder if that was possible. Serena gasped, holding the back of his head, as Darien slowly licked her opening. His tongue caressing her, the way she needed. 

"Darien!" Serena cried out. Darien smiled, drinking all honey, and loving every moment pushed him up and rolled on top of him. She kissed madly down his chest, Darien running his fingers through her blonde locks. He groaned as she kissed and licked his full length.

"Oh, Serena." She sucked him greedily, as his body shook in delight. "You are everything to me." He pulled her away, not wanting this to end so soon. Serena smiled, as he rolled her under him. He kissed her. Serena moaned, running her ringed hand along his strong back. Darien pulled away to press his lips to her nipples again. He kissed her on the lips, as he slid into her. Serena brought her legs around him, as Darien slid deeper inside her. They moved into that lovers' rhythm where two become one.

"Serena, I can't believe I have you. You make me feel so good."

"You are amazing."

"I lose myself with you. I love you."

"I love you too." Their tongue filled kisses caressed lovingly as their thrust grew stronger. Serena moaned in pure ecstasy. Every moment of their bodies a new pleasure through them. Again and again their bodies came together. Serena roamed her hands along his back, through his hair, holding on to his powerful thrust. Serena arched her back as the raw pleasure of her orgasm rippled through her body. She clung to Darien. He kissed her as she came back to Earth. She looked up at him, hungry for more. She pushed on his chest, rolling them over. She nipped at his neck, before she sat up on him. Darien laid back, watching Serena fix her hair back. His cock having slid out of her by her roll, pinned between them. She rubbed herself up and down him. Darien held the top of her hands on his chest. He took one and kissed her open palm.

"Do you like this?" Darien moaned. "Do you want me?"

"Oh Serena, I need you." His muscles tightened as she slid him inside her. His hips bounced up sharply, driving himself deeper into her.

"Oh yes!" She happily bouncing wild on him. She moved one hand from his chest, to running across his lips. Darien took a finger and sucked on it, loving this woman more and more. Serena moaned, loving how her perfectly fitted her. With every thrust, he stroked her perfectly. Darien's hands moved to her ribs, to her hips. They moved in exquisitely in unison. Darien becoming more powerful, until they both came. They both cried out in passion each other's names. Serena collapsed to his chest, Darien's arm wound around her back. They both smiled at each other, their heartbeats slowing down. After several minutes of just both of them breathing, slowing down their heart rates, Serena went back over to the stereo to start it over.

"Dance with me."

"Oh, want me to show you those moves again?" She nodded. She held her hand out for Darien. Took her in his arms, as they danced naked around the bedroom. Darien sat her to the edge of the bed, he went over to the stereo, "Most Beautiful Girl' by Prince came on again. He did a spun for her and turned to dancing for her. Serena covered her mouth as she laughed. Darien did his steps he made up for her from watching a few tapes and help of course from the guys and girls that he had saved up for earlier but chickened out. Even though, he had no idea what he was going, Darien tried his best. Serena gasped at his moves, covering her mouth from dying of laughing. She laughed finally as he looked like a fool with the movements of his steps from side to side. She stood up to kiss him quickly to stop him.

They fell to the bed kissing and didn't take but moments to be making love again. Darien laid above Serena, singing the song to her. "And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky. I know Mars could not be uh, too far behind. Cuz baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason to ever be shy. Cuz honey, this kind of beauty is the kind that comes from inside. Could U be (Could U be?) The most beautiful boy in the world?" Darien said in a deep voice. Serena giggled. "So beautiful, beautiful…. Plain to see. You're the reason that God made a girl. Oh, ah...ahhhhhh, yeah!" Serena laughed at his high pitch scream. "You...you must be the...ahhhhhhh!" She cupped his face and kissed. "You're the reason that God made a girl. Oh, yeah... if the stars, ever fell….oh, oh yeah...could not be to far...oooh…ahhh…ahhhhhh...oh. Woohoo." Darien looked at her smiling.

"Oh, I love you!" Serena kissed him again.

* * *

Serena sat up against Darien's chest, as they watching tv after making love for what seem like hours. Serena examined her ring. She loved how it was so beautiful, so perfect on her hand. Darien watched her examining her hand with the ring. He couldn't but help but smile. 

"Did you like your Prom?"

"I will never forget this night for the rest of my life, Darien. Everything…everything was perfect."

"I'm glad."

"It is exactly like I always dreamed of my Prom, making love to the man I love. Getting proposed to with a beautiful ring, though I did expect it in front of all my friends, so I can gloat. But this was better. I can gloat anytime. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How much did the ring cost you?" Serena asked.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Darien took her hand, fixing the ring on her finger to the center.

"Does it matter?" Darien asked.

"No, but tell me. I am about to your wife, and husbands and wives don't keep secret."

"Fine, about 20,000 dollars."

"Are you serious!" Darien laughed. Probably spent that on tonight, with everything, but he wasn't going to tell.

"No!"

"Ahh... loser!" She hit his chest.

"Don't worry, I still have plenty for the wedding."

"Mmm...our wedding. I can't wait." Serena turned and hugged him. They kissed passionately and went on to bed in each other's arms. Serena smiling contently with Darien. Both so very much in love, where it was meant to be.

_AN: We are closing to the end, just a few chapters left, more like 4 or 5, but you get the point. Someone gets shot next... oooo...and Serena rethinks her whole life...will she give up all her hard work to please a stubborn old man...or will she follow her dreams, and the love of her life? All that and more next to come! Thanks to all the reviewers for taking the time to leave notes, I intend to keep up the good work :P_


	17. Cling and Clatter

**Chapter 17: Cling and Clatter **

_If I could touch the sound of silence now  
you know I would  
if I knew how  
to make these intentions come around  
and now I'm hearing without listening  
and believing every word that you're not saying  
speaking without a sound _

and I am contemplating matters  
all this cling and clatter  
in my head  
and what you said is ringing  
ringing faster

_And it's all good  
if you would stop the world from making sense  
and if I could  
just realize it doesn't really matter  
doesn't really matter  
doesn't really matter _

Serena smiled as the sun finally on her face, the warmth of the room woke her from her blissful dreams. It was late morning the next day around 11am. Darien was awaken by her, she wanted to talk, what he had not a clue. He couldn't believe after the countless hours of making love last night, she was even functional at this time. He had expected a late lunch, early dinner at best. Serena lay on top of him. Her arms around his head, as she nuzzled against the side of his head. Her legs hugged one of his legs, as Darien held his hand on her butt, rubbing there.

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"In a huge church…"

"Like before?"

"No! Whitney and I were to be married in simple church, picked out by her, it wasn't a joint decision."

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's just I never planned a wedding and I want to make sure everything will be perfect."

"Well, first we have to pick a date."

"June."

"Too soon."

"Why too soon?"

"We need… I need a good couple of months to plan this. September at the earliest."

"September! But I want to be Mrs. Darien Shields sooner than that, please!"

"I promised Drew we can't until after his wedding to Mina."

"What? No! We should be married before we head to New York."

"New York, man, I still haven't told Andrew about that."

"About the internship?" Darien nodded. "He is not going to be happy."

"Don't I know it, baby." They kissed.

"I think I want to wear to white."

"You should."

"Can we go the bookstore!"

"Why?"

"I want to buy wedding books!"

"Right now, it's Sunday! Bookstore doesn't open until later."

"No, they are opened now! Come on!" Serena jumped up. She rushed to find something to put on. Darien groaned and pulled a pillow to cover his face. "Darien!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Monday morning, April 29th, Serena walked down the halls as if she was walking on air. Molly rushed over.

"Well, well! Let me see!" Serena showed her hand.

"Oh my god!" Serena held up her 2.4 carat princess cut diamond ring in white gold.

"It's huge!"

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! I knew you would be the first!"

"Oh, man, it was the best Prom, girls." Serena pulled out her photos from her purse. "Look at it."

"Awww…you two looked amazing!"

"Oooh…prom pictures, let me see," Elaine said coming over.

"Oh wow! Look at that dress!" Jamie snatched a photo and showed Karie. "He brought that!"

"Yeah."

"Just days before, and it fit you perfectly!"

"Well, of course! Serena's like a size 4, everything fits her," Elaine said looking through another pack of photos. Serena had 2 packs with about 100 photos from that night. "Dear god! He's can't be a teacher, look at that ring!" Elaine took Serena's hand. "Look at this, more than 2 carats."

"Just a bit."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Karie!"

"What?"

"No, and I won't share."

"Wow, you two fit together," Karie said. Karie was shifting through pictures and saw Serena's left hand again. Karie grabbed her hand and examined the ring more and sighed. "Are you sure he doesn't have a brother!"

"Yep, an only child."

"Damnit!"

"Lucky bitch," Jamie said. "I wish Kevin would ask me to marry him."

"Hey, at least Kevin says he loves you in public. Alex can barely kiss me in public."

"Oh, Elaine, Alex is just a shy boy, always been," Serena said. "Remember when he use to swing along with his imaginary friend?" Everyone laughed. "What was her name?"

"Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin, right! He said she always wore orange!" Everyone laughed.

"So, when's the date?"

"Soon, hoping for a 4th of July wedding."

"So soon!"

"Yes, and I can't wait."

* * *

That afternoon, Darien was studying with Andrew. Their finals coming up in a week before they would be official internships at the hospital of their choosing. Andrew already got into the state hospital here in the city. Mina and Andrew to be moving in with each other by the end of the month, giving them a couple of weeks before the baby will be born.

"So, Professor Francisco was surprised that you declined his internship at the hospital."

"More like disappointed."

"Did you get into Saint James hospital instead?"

"No."

"Then where are you going, bro?" Andrew asked.

"I got accepted to Mount Sinai Hospital."

"Mount Sinai? Wait…isn't that New York City?"

"Yes."

"You're moving to New York!"

"Yes."

"Wh...why? Why? Why are you leaving!"

"Serena will be getting into the American Ballet Company Theatre in New York for the fall."

"You're leaving, everything we have worked for together to be with her."

"She will be my wife soon."

"When you two are married!"

"We will be married before the summer is over with."

"Oh, great! Before me!"

"What is your problem!"

"You are throwing away everything for a girl!"

"How am I throwing anything away! I will be a surgeon, Mount Sinai is one of the greatest hospitals to begin an internship!"

"Thanks for telling me."

"I am now." Andrew started throwing his books into his bag. "Where are you going now?"

"Why am I really here, you don't need my help! You have Serena now!"

"Andrew, wait…!"

"No! Have a great life with your new wife!" Andrew flung open the door and found Serena about to open the door.

"Hello, Drew."

"Fuck off." Andrew walked pass him. Serena looked back.

"Whoa, buddy, what is up your ass?"

"You are!" Andrew hit the elevator button. Darien stood there.

"That is not fair to Serena."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You are what is wrong! You don't belong here! Don't act so innocent! Ever since you came into Darien's life you have turned his world into a tailspin of trouble. You bring nothing but trouble to him."

"I didn't….I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No, don't be sorry, Serena! Drew is just out of line! You can't expect everything to stay the same, Drew! We are not teenagers anymore, we are adults! Just because I'm leaving for New York doesn't mean we won't still be friends! You are my best friend!"

"Yeah. Right, some best friend. When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

"I was trying to find the right moment…."

"Oh, fuck off!"

"Why are you acting like this!

"If you were my friend, you would know why. You are leaving to be with her! Throwing away everything we have worked on together to be with her!"

"You are about to a father! What, was I just suppose to always be at your side, your friend who does everything with you! Well, I can't. I have a life to live myself!"

"Well, good riddance." Andrew stepped inside the elevator. "Goodbye." The door closed. Serena looked at him.

"I take it, he doesn't like you are going to New York City."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Drew will get over it."

"I don't know, he seems pretty pissed."

"He'll calm down. He's not being rational right now. He's mad that we might be married first, nothing more. How was your day?"

"Good, good. The girls love the ring."

"I'll bet."

"I don't want you to lose your best friend over me."

"I'm not."

"If you go to New York, I want it to be because, well, because you want to. Not because you have to."

"Serena, I applied to New York last fall before we ever were together, okay. I wanted an opportunity, a change of scenery. Being with you, only made that decision clearer and more concrete."

"Okay."

* * *

About 2 weeks later, May 12th, a Sunday afternoon, Serena and the Grover High cheerleading team stood in first place after the first day's competition. Serena stood with her team before their final show, her final show of her high school career.

"Okay, team. This is it! The finals! All the months training, sweaty afternoons, the pain, even the blood," Serena looked at Michael, who received a blood nose after a catch from one of the girls. "This is our time! Our time! I know we can do this. I can see it in our eyes! We have worked too damn hard to walk away without that trophy. We are winners! Winners, you hear! We are tigers and that is our prey." Serena pointed out to the crowd. "Now, I want us to put our hands together, go out there and knock the fucking roof off."

"Yeah!"

"On 3, Tiger growl!" Everyone nodded. "One, two, three!" ROOOOAAARRR!

* * *

Darien carried Serena on his shoulder as their team took first place, but an outstanding 2 points, greatest margin of victory in National history. Serena held up the trophy to the team as they celebrated with the crowd. The teams received their smaller trophies as the event ended. They got congratulations for the other teams along with their school crowd.

"We should go back to my place and party!"

"Okay," Serena said. Serena passed around the trophy. She kissed Darien, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You were amazing, Beautiful."

"I had you." They kissed again.

* * *

Tuesday night, Darien came by the ballet studio and found Serena performing her solo number for the auditions. Madame Sokolva walking around her, every wrong position, a hit with her stick. Serena would make a tiny face before going into a perfect light position. 

"Fingers loose, Serena!" Serena groaned as her hand was hit. "You don't want points taken off for that. Audition is less than 3 weeks away!"

"Yes, Madame." Serena did her spin. Serena saw Darien. She smiled and waved.

"Serena! Head out the clouds! I want a perfect tour lent, that last one was flat."

"Sorry, Madame." Darien took a seat. Serena did her spins.

"What the hell was that, I want perfect super pirouettes that was not it!" 

"Yes, Madame." Madame Sokolva eyed Darien for smiling at Serena making her lose focus.

After 15 minutes, Serena was allowed to break, but was asked to continue on training for at least an hour. Madame Sokolva was leaving though; she wanted her prize ballet to do things alone. All her training meant nothing, if she couldn't do this alone. Serena walked to the end of the stage as Darien stood there.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I came to pick you up."

" I could have walked."

"True, but like I would let you walk this late at night."

"Always so overprotected. Oh, I want to show you something. Come to the backroom."

"Okay, I love to watch you dance." Serena went over to the radio in one of the backrooms used to train in private. It was a huge room surrounded by mirrors and a gran piano. She opened her music case and loaded a CD. "Is this your dance for the audition?"

"You'll see." Serena walked to the middle of the room. She started dancing. It was simple classical piano piece she played to dance to. Darien smiled as she moved with ease in her white sports bra, pink wrap-around sheer skirt over shorts, white tights and ballet shoes. Darien stood up, being drawn to her. The music changed, 'Flying Without Wings' came on. Serena smiled, knowing what this song meant to Darien. She went into her spin combination. Darien smiled as she did multiple spins into a high leg stretch. It was her new move, he had never seen her and anyone do before. Serena rushed over to Darien, jumping into his arms. Darien lifted her, twirling her around. He brought her down slowly, kissing her as he held her body close to him, spinning them around.

* * *

Serena's father saw Darien's car outside the studio. He had stopped by the competition to see them kissing, leaving shortly after that. Serena's father still keep a cop eye on his daughter and Darien. Serena sometimes could feel the spies on them. She always had a sixth sense about that. Serena's father walked into the studio. He could hear music blaring from a backroom. He slowly walked, the sounds of slapping skin, hot kisses, becoming clearer with each step. Serena's father opened the door to the closed room. He gasped at the sight of his daughter beneath the man she claims to love. Darien was kissing Serena, as he raised her leg around him, as he made love to her right there on the ground. After that little dancing display, Darien couldn't hold back. He needed his Serena right here and there. Both ripped at each other's clothes, falling to the ground, kissing, wasting no time to make love. Serena ran her left hand along Darien's sweaty back, moaning against his mouth. Serena's father pulled at his gun. He desperately wanted to kill Darien. He didn't care about going to jail, but he wouldn't let his young daughter be corrupted into a false love relationship. Darien was just using his babygirl for sex. Then he saw the glistening diamond ring on her left hand, as it ran up and down his back. Darien buried his face into Serena's neck as he came. Her name burning her ears, just after her cries burnt his ears just moments before.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Serena said cupping his face. They kissed. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Darien Shields, living in the City together. A great life is ahead, waiting for us, Darien."

"I cannot wait." They kissed again. Darien shifted to her chest, as she rubbed his head. "I love you so much." Serena smiled, hugging him with her body. "This is forever."

"Mmm…only forever." Darien smiled against her chest.

"Oh, much longer." Serena kissed his forehead. Serena's father closed the door on them. His head down, as he walked out.

Darien laid to the ground, as Serena just slipped back on her bra and shorts with ballet shoes. "What are you doing?"

"I feel energy to burn still."

"After what we did?"

"Yes!" Serena stood up. Darien shook his head. He sat up and watched her. Darien slid on his boxers and went to sit at the piano out of her way as she danced. Darien looked at the piece at the piano. He smiled and opened the top. Serena looked over as Darien started playing 'Otońal'. Serena stopped mid-spin. Darien played the sheet music with ease and grace. He looked up.

"What?" Darien asked.

"That was amazing."

"Thank you."

"You never told me you played piano."

"Oh, I play piano."

"That is not an easy piece. I am performing to it for our last ballet show of the year right before graduation."

"It's a good piece."

"Would you play it for me?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Darien smiled. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are! Please, I was just going to use tape, but live piano player sounds great."

"Maybe, let me think about it."

"Thanks." She hugged him and they kissed. "Let's go home."

* * *

Serena sat up in bed screaming just a few days later. Sounds of gunshots still edged in her memory. It was an early Thursday morning, May 16th. Darien woke up fast as well.

"Daddy!" Serena screamed. "Daddy!"

"Serena!" She fought his hands as he tried to calm her down. "Serena! It's me!" Serena screamed, fighting to get out of bed as if her life depended on it.

"Daddy!"

"Serena calm down!"

"No! No! Daddy!" She fell out of the bed, wild eyed. "Nooooo!" Serena laid there, kicking at the sheets still wrapped around her legs. "Get it off! Get it off me!"

"Just calm down!" Darien helped her.

"Daddy!" Serena jumped from the floor and went to grab some clothes, Darien right there.

"Baby, you were sleeping! It was just…"

"NO! He's shot! He's lying in blood right now!"

"How can you say that, you were just having a nightmare!"

"I know! I feel it!" Serena threw on a shirt. "He needs me!"

"Serena, you're not making any sense!"

"I don't care! My father is dying! He…he's dying!" Serena collapsed. Darien hugged her. She was gasping for air.

"Just breath, baby, just breath with me."

"We have to go…to go and help him."

"Okay. We will go."

"He's dying, Darien."

* * *

They drove around the city. Serena was trying to remember anything about the dream.

"Saint Mary's Hospital," Serena said finally. "They would take him there!"

"Okay!" Darien did a quick U-turn in the street toward the hospital. Serena didn't even give him a chance to find a parking space, as she got out the car and ran inside.

"My father! My father was shot, Chief West! He's here!"

"Miss, miss calm down! You are scaring people, now, calm down!"

"Calm down! My father was just shot!"

"Okay, okay. You're the Chief's daughter, Serena, right?"

"Yes! Where is my father!"

"ICU, but you can't…" Serena rushed down the halls. Darien came into the hospital.

"Daddy! Dadddy!" Serena screamed. She came to the ICU room. Darien caught her as she collapsed back.

"Clear!" Serena jumped as her father was being shocked to get his heart started again. "Clear!"

"Doctor, he's bleeding out!"

"Daddy!" Serena was pulled back by Darien. "No! NO!"

"Doctor, his BP is low. We're losing him."

"NO!"

"Serena, you can't go in there! Let them do their job!"

"Please save him!" Serena turned and cried on Darien after he pulled her from the room.

* * *

Barely 10 minutes later, Serena's mother came running in with a sleeping Samuel in her arms. Several cops arriving to lend their support to the family and their fallen leader. Serena was sitting in a chair, bent over, as Darien paced in front of her.

"Serena?"

"Mommy!" Serena quickly hugged her, once Darien took Samuel and laid him to the couch.

"How is he?"

"They won't let us in there!"

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know, Mom. I don't know. But it didn't look good."

"How did you find out?"

"I had a dream."

"A dream?" All of a sudden, the doors opened. "Wha…what's going on!"

"We have to rush Mr. West to surgery immediately."

"What's wrong with him?"

"His bullet is lodged near his heart. Plus he has several other bullets in his arm, chest and stomach region" Kimberly gasped, Darien put his arm around her.

"Oh god."

"Stay with your brother," Serena's mother said.

"Wait, no!"

"Serena, stay!" Mr. West was wheeled up, with Mrs. West holding his hand. Serena turned to Darien and cried against his chest.

* * *

Serena looked up at the cops. She pulled from Darien and walked over to the group of them. She slapped one cop.

"Where were you!" Serena pounded on the cop's chest. "Where were you when my father was shot!"

"Serena, no.." Darien pulled her back by the waist.

"Why didn't any of you save him!"

"Serena, we are sorry, it was just a random stop and the guy opened fire. We came here as soon as we heard what happened."

"Where is this guy!"

"We are searching for him. We have dozens of cops out there looking for that bastard."

"Find him! Find him and make him pay!"


	18. Quasimodo

_AN: In the famous words of Joey from 'Blossom'...WHOA! Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals! Just 2 more chapters left to come...quickly brushing away the tears...oh, I promised myself not to cry...no more further ado...Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18: Quasimodo**

_you can be right  
and I'll be real  
honesty won't be a pain that you'll have to feel  
cause I don't need your approval  
to find my worth  
I'm trapped inside of my own mind  
afraid to open my eyes cause of what I'd find and I  
don't want to live like this anymore_

_there goes my pain  
there goes my chains  
did you see them falling  
because this feeling  
that has no meaning _

there goes the world  
off of my shoulders  
there goes the world  
off of my back  
there it goes

An hour later, Serena was rubbing Sammy's head as he slept in her lap. Darien was sitting beside her, her head on his shoulder. Mrs. West appeared as she came out the elevator.

"Mommy!" Serena moved Sammy's head and jumped up. "How's Papa?"

"He's still in surgery. I just came down to tell you all that. He's gonna need more surgery before he will be stable enough, but for now he's alive."

"Alive?" They hugged.

"Yes, alive."

"You sound as though he was…."

"Can you take Sammy away from here? I don't want him here during this."

"But what about Papa? I can't leave him. We shouldn't leave him."

"Serena, you have school in a few hours. Go home and get some rest. Your father is strong. He will be fine."

"I don't want to fucking go!"

"Do not curse at me! I don't want you here."

"Why? Why can't I stay?"

"Because I said so!"

"I am not a child!"

"You are my child!" Serena's mother held her face as Serena cried. Irene had tears in her eyes as well. "You listen to me, I don't want you and Sammy here, okay. I will stay with your father, and call you if anything changes."

"No, I don't…."

"Darien, please." Darien pulled Serena to him. They hugged.

"Serena, your mother is right. Come on, let's all try and get some sleep." Darien picked up Sammy.

They stopped by Serena's house to get some of Sammy's clothes for school. Darien laid Sammy into bed, as Serena stood by his balcony.

"Baby, come to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed! I shouldn't be here! I should be with him!" Serena touched her chest as the pain took her. Darien rushed and quickly caught her as she fell to her knees. Darien picked her up and carried her to the couch. They lay on the couch together. Darien stayed awake, as Serena as she cried herself to sleep. He wrapped a blanket around her, holding her tight, wanting her to always feel and know he was there for her always.

* * *

Serena woke up to hear talking from the kitchen. It was her baby brother and Darien. 

"Do you love my Serena?" Samuel had woke up and found Darien and Serena on the couch. Darien was awake stroking Serena's face as she slept facing him. He would plant kisses on her forehead and lips. Darien looked over and saw Sammy standing there. Darien got up and offered to make breakfast, as long as they were quiet and let Serena get sleep.

"Of course," Darien said getting some plates down after he finished the bacon. Sammy was sitting on the counter watching Darien cooking. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, Papa says you are not good for her."

"Your father is wrong."

"My father is never wrong."

"I guess all little guys think that. But you'll learn."

"Are you using Serena?"

"Is that something your father said too?" Samuel nodded.

"For sex." Darien dropped some forks.

"Whoa, little man. What do you know about sex?" Darien asked picking them up.

"Nothing, just want I heard from Papa. He said to Mommy, you are just using her for sex, because she is young, naive and willing to do anything."

"Serena is young, but never naïve. She is smarter than me, I think. I love her with all my heart."

"Are you going to marry Serena?"

"You saw that ring on her finger?" Sammy nodded. "That ring means Serena and I are getting married soon."

"How soon?"

"Like July," Serena said coming into the kitchen.

"Not that soon. Good morning baby." Darien kissed her.

"Morning you two. How dare you ask Darien all those questions! Who do you think you are?"

"Your brother. Somebody has to look out for you!" Serena laughed.

"I already have Darien being so over-protective. I don't need my 7 year-old baby brother doing the same…thing." Serena thumped his head.

"Ow!" Sammy thumped her back.

"Children!" Darien broke some eggs. "Let's just have breakfast and get you two ready for school."

"I'm not going."

"Me either," Samuel said.

"Your mother said to go on to school. She will call.."

"I don't care what my mother said. I am an adult. I can do what I want. And I am going to the hospital."

"Serena, please."

"Just to check on him. Then I can go to school. I promise."

"Me too."

"Copycat." Serena stuck her tongue out at him. Sammy smiled.

* * *

Darien found out where Mr. West was being held. He was in ICU after getting out of 6 hours of surgery. Serena gasped as they stood outside in the window before the room. Serena's mother hold her husband's hand, as she slept. Sammy looking through, his hands on the window with help from climbing the way. Serena touched his shoulder. 

"What are all those lines coming out of Papa?" Darien looked down at him.

"Well, some are helping him breath, making him get better, Samuel."

"Will he get better?"

"Of course, Sammy! Don't ask such stupid question!" Serena knocked on the door. Serena's mother woke up and quickly went to the door. Serena was not allowed to come inside.

"What's with all that noise? All that…cling and clatter."

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see Papa before school. How is doing?"

"Go to school."

"Mom, please…we should be here with you, helping Papa and you through this…"

"I said go to school now!" Serena's mother pointed down the hall.

"Fine!" Serena turned and stormed away. Serena's mother gave Sammy a kiss before he followed his sister, taking her hand, looking back at his mother.

"I don't want them to see their father like this. No one should be able to see him like this," Serena's mother said with tears in her eyes. "So weak, so helpless."

"But they might."

"No."

"I know you feel like this is too much for them, maybe Sammy, but Serena is not a child That's their father in there fighting for his life, and they could help him. As a family, you all need each other."

"Not when he's like that, Darien. I'll be leaving them in your care for a few days. Doctors say these next 24 hours will be crucial to his recovery. If there is a recovery. Take care of my children, Darien. Keep them safe."

"Of course, Mrs. West." Darien walked away.

* * *

Darien dropped Samuel and Serena off at school. Molly was the first one to Serena. 

"I heard about your father! I'm so sorry!" They hugged.

"Thanks. He's still unconscious, but the doctors are hopeful."

"And should you too," Karie said.

"Yeah, your dad is such a hard-ass. He'll pull through."

"Thanks." Serena went on to her classes.

* * *

During ballet, Serena was unfocused as she practiced through her dance audition. Madame Sokolva knew the reason, but told Serena if she wasn't going to give 100 percent, don't train. Serena slipped with her spin. She stopped and walked back to the other side. 

"Stop. Stop now. Come down here now." Serena sighed. She scratched her ankle as she walked to the edge of stage and sat down. "You don't have to be here."

"I want to be here."

"No, you don't. Now, I have errands to run. Go home. Call your mother."

"Madame, I want to…"

"That is my final say to you." Madame Sokolva walked away. Serena stayed sitting there. Darien picked up Sammy from baseball practice. They went to pick up Serena next, then dinner and home. Sammy followed Darien inside the studio. He motioned for Sammy to be quiet as Serena was lying on the ground in the middle of the stage. All of the sudden, music filled the studio. Serena slowly rose to the music. Darien and Sammy sat down watching her. Serena saw them and put on a smile, as she danced. She ended as she started on the ground. Sammy clapped loudly. Serena stood up, picking up bag and jacket.

"How are you not dizzy?"

"Because I got skills, kid," Serena said patting her brother's head.

"How many spins was that on one foot?"

"About 8."

"Wow." Serena smiled. Darien and her kissed.

"Thinking Chinese food for dinner." Serena shook her head.

"Sammy hates Chinese."

"What? Really!" Darien looked down at Sammy who was nodded.

"You don't really want to know why," Serena said. "It's crazy because he's..." Serena motioned crazy with her finger.

"Hey! I am not crazy! Chinese food is bad for you!"

"Of course it is, Sammy." Serena shrugged. "Let's get pizza and some movies."

"Yay!" Sammy ran ahead to the car. Darien took her bag and put his arm around her.

"You okay?"

"I have you." They kissed.

"That you do baby. That you do." They went to get some dinner.

* * *

Saturday morning, Serena woke up in the arms of Darien. Sammy asleep in front of her. Serena smiled and moved some hair from his forehead. Sammy looked so much like their father. He had his brown hair. No one really knows where Serena got her blonde locks. Her mother had dark brown hair; her father's hair was a few shades lighter, about medium brown. None of Serena's grandparents had blonde hair in their past, so it was rather surprising when Serena was born with a head full of blonde curly locks. Serena turned her head slightly when Darien moaned. He kissed Serena's shoulder though half asleep. Serena sat up between her favorite boys going to the bathroom. Serena came out from the bathroom to find Darien awake stretching in his black boxers. Serena hit him in the stomach, getting him to nearly fall over when he let out a breath. He wrapped his arms around her, tickling her. Serena was tossed to the bed, with Darien falling on top of her, kissing and biting at her neck. 

"Children!" Sammy yelled pulling at the covers over his head. Serena and Darien burst into laughter.

"Listen here, squirt! You are lucky Darien let you share our bed. The couch would be so much better for you. In fact you should try it out now."

"Hey!"

"Get out!"

"No!" Sammy sat up.

"Out now!"

"Fine!" Sammy grabbed a pillow and tugged at the covers. Serena and Darien smiled, watching him leave before looking at each other. Serena laughed.

"You are so mean to him."

"I know. I love it." They kissed. Darien pulled at the sheet around them. After 5 blissful minutes of kissing, Darien and Serena were interrupted. Sammy tapped Darien on the head.

"Where is my breakfast?"

"There is cereal in there, help yourself," Serena said bringing Darien's head back with her hands.

"But I don't want that cereal!"

"Couldn't give us peace for just 5 minutes! And this is why I don't want children." Serena moved beneath Darien. She straightened her top and walked out the room.

"You don't want to mess her, Sammy boy."

"What? Why is she PMsing?"

"How do you know about PMsing?"

"Molly and her talk about that all the time. Once a week, I shouldn't to be messing with them. It's usually around this time of the month."

"You really are a scary little boy." Sammy smiled as Darien shook out his hair.

"Well, aren't ya gonna help!" Serena yelled from the kitchen. The boys followed quickly, not wanting to piss off Serena at all.

* * *

Serena's father refused to stay in the hospital another day after being there over a week. He was a stubborn man and refused any more help from the hospital, though doctors were worried. It was just May 22nd, a Thursday afternoon when he was released. Irene and Serena helped him into the car, as Sammy and Darien carried the bag. 

"What is he doing here?"

"Papa, Darien drove us home."

"I don't want him here."

"Honey, you heard the doctors. Don't over-exert yourself."

"I am fine."

"You were just shot, Papa! Let us help you!"

"I said I was fine!" Darien pulled Serena away.

Serena helped her mother with the bed, fluffing out the pillows. They were in the downstairs bedroom, cleaning it up, so Serena's father wouldn't have to use the stairs, plus the bedroom had it's own bathroom.

"You know your father can be the most stubborn man."

"I know." Serena's mother smiled as she caught Serena's left hand.

"I still can't believe my babygirl is getting married." Irene pulled Serena to her and they hugged.

"Me too, sometimes." Serena's father was in his wheelchair watching them. "Are you sure, Mommy, you don't want Darien and I to stay here for a few days and help you with Papa?"

"Absolutely not, I will not allow that boy to stay under my roof another moment!"

"That boy, Papa is your future son in-law."

"I have no daughter to have a future son in-law." Serena gasped.

"How dare you say that to her! Apologize now!"

"No."

"Fine! Take care of yourself then!" Irene walked out. She barely gave her husband a glance. He rolled over to the bed. Serena tried to help him into the bed, but her efforts were shoved away. Serena held back her cry as she walked out. Darien caught her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ser."

* * *

Following Saturday morning, Darien woke up to find Serena out of bed. She was sitting on the couch in the early morning. She hadn't been sleeping much since the accident. Her ballet forgotten, her schoolwork as well, lucky she was in her last weeks, or else there might have been a problem. Serena went through the motions of life, in school, she wasgetting her A's, but withno emotions putinto any of her works. Darien came downstairs and sat beside her. He put his arm around her. 

"Your recital is tonight, you should be resting." Serena hasn't put on her ballet shoes but once since the incident, little training for her final high school ballet performance and her audition in June.

"I'm not doing it."

"What?"

"I said, I'm not doing it. I'm going to stay with my father today."

"He doesn't want you…"

"He's still my father!" Serena stood up. "I think I need to move back home."

"What?" Serena turned to Darien with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to New York."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to dance anymore." Darien hugged her.

"It's only been a week, Serena. You are just still in shock about the shooting. You shouldn't give up on your ballet. You've worked for many years to do this."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I care. And I am sure your parents would not want this."

"I need to take care of my father now, ballet means nothing to be now."

* * *

Serena was bringing in a tray of doctor recommended foods with help from Darien a few hours later. 

"Papa, I got breakfast."

"I am not hungry."

"But I got fruits and cholesterol free eggs, with lit juice and…"

"I said, I'm not hungry!"

"Don't yell at me! I am trying to help you!" Serena's father was sitting up with the paper in his lap.

"I told you before, I don't want that boy here!"

"Papa, I really don't care what you want right now, you are not well." Serena put the tray beside him.

"Why are you throwing him in my face!"

"I love Darien! We are to be married!"

"Over my grave."

"I don't need your approval to live my life! I am an adult now! I am not some Quasimodo that you can control. I am marrying Darien, with or without you!"

"Fine! But know this, if you marry him I will never want to see or hear from you again." Serena gasped.

"I am your daughter how can you..."

"You stopped being my child the day you chose him over me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine, I'll leave now."

"Go, I don't need you here treating me as a baby."

"Fine by me. Why do I even try?" Serena threw the nap she had opened at him and stormed out the room. Darien picked up the pillow, Serena had dropped.

"I'm losing my daughter because of you. How dare you stand there after you stole my daughter away?"

"I'm not stealing your daughter away, sir. You're losing your daughter on your own. Did you know gave up her recital tonight?"

"What?"

"To be here with you."

"But she…"

"Loves to dance, I thought so too, until this." Darien put the pillows on the bed. "She's giving up her dream of danceto please you."

"Nothing in the world would please me morewhen she dumps you."

"That's not going to happen, sir. I won't let it."

"She is just a child! There are plenty of women out there for you!"

"Yes, that may be true. But there is only one woman I love and that's Serena."

"She is just 18! You corrupted her, using her…"

"I won't fight with you over this, okay. I love your daughter, she loves me. We're getting married. If you want some advice…"

"I don't."

"Here is some still, stop pushing Serena away. Stop fighting her on this, because you won't win. We are together and nothing or nobody will stop that." Darien left the room.

* * *

Serena was sitting in her old room staring out her window. Darien knocked on the door though it was open. Serena wiped her face. 

"He's never going to accept this, is he?" Serena asked with tears flowing.

"Looks that way."

"It's not fair."

"I know baby." Darien sat on the bed, and put his arm around her.

"I want to marry you, you know that. But I don't know if I can do that without him."

"What do you mean?"

"I choose to love you because I can't see myself loving another person, but I won't marry you without my father walking me down the aisle."

"You won't?" Darien asked confused.

"That was always my dream and I can't…I won't."

"But Serena, what if your father never accepts us? Are you saying you will never marry me until he does approve?"

"I don't know. But, I don't see myself walking down that aisle alone."

"You're not alone!"

"But I want my father there! This isnot fair, I know. I can't lose him, Dar. He's my father!" Darien sighed and pressed his lips to the side of her head. Serena's arms went around him. Tears rolling down her face. Irene had been listening outside in the hallway.

_oooo...How will Irene fix this...Will Serena give up all hope and dreams for her father...until next time :P_


	19. Better Luck Next Time

**Chapter 19: Better Luck Next Time **

_Don't close your eyes  
You need to see it all  
It's no surprise  
That they break you down  
At least they won't give you up _

Stop tell me where you going  
Maybe the one you love isn't there  
You're going under  
But you're over it all so you don't care about all that I had to see  
I'd watch you wait until you come around

It's all wonderful  
Living happily

Around 5pm

Irene was washing up the dirty dishes from their late lunch. Darien and Serena helping her, as Samuel was on his handheld computer game. Irene looked up at the calendar, knowing something about today was familiar.

"What's today?"

"Uh, 24th," Darien said as he put away a clean glass.

"24th, why does that sound familiar?" Serena shrugged. "Wait a minute, isn't tonight your last recital for ballet company?"

"I'm not doing it Mom."

"You always end the year with your solo performance."

"Not this year, Mommy."

"But this is your Senior Year!"

"Mom, I said no." Serena put her cloth down and went upstairs. Darien took over.

"Did you know she wasn't doing it?"

"Yeah."

"How could she do that?"

"She is too worried about her father and pleasing him to even have the desire to dance these days."

"Her father loves Serena's ballet. And I'll be damned if she throws away anything to please that stubborn old man. Go, get her costume."

"What?"

"Now!"

"I have a few words for Chief West." Irene left the kitchen. Sammy smiled.

"Uh oh, Papa." Darien smiled and patted Samuel's head. "You better hurry. Mommy is not happy." Darien left.

* * *

Serena was blindfolded as she was made to get into the car. 

"What is going on!" Serena asked.

"An intervention!"

"About?"

"You will see." Darien pulled up to the high school and let Serena and her mother out the car. Serena was taken inside, still blindfolded.

"Mom, what are we doing here?"

"The show is just an hour away, you are performing tonight," Irene said.

"I said I didn't want to," Serena yelled taking off the cloth.

"Well, tough. I have paid thousands on your training for you to lose it all now."

"Mom, I am not prepared, I haven't trained in days…."

"Just muscle memory then. You can do it."

"Mom, I said…"

"No more, Serena. You are doing your final dance and Darien is performing with you."

"What?"

"He's doing the piano."

"But…"

"No buts." Serena's mother held up Serena's white tutu with white and blue ice top bodysuit design and her white ballet shoes. "Now, get dressed."

* * *

Serena stood backstage as Darien came up behind her with in his tux. The second to last act was just finishing up. 

"Boo!" Serena jumped and turned to punch the person that just scared her.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, baby." Serena still punched him. "Ow! How do I look?"

"Darien!" They hugged. Serena fixed her headpiece before looking out to the crowd.

"Oh, you look good."

"Thanks. I don't see Mom or Sammy?" Serena asked.

"They are out there."

"Where?"

"You'll see. How are you?" Darien asked.

"Feeling a bit nervous."

"You never get nervous."

"I am now."

"Really?" She raised her hands and showed him how they were shaking. Darien took her hands and kissed them. "Your hands are sweaty."

"I told you." She shook his hands.

"You ready to do this?"

"Yes. You sure you want to do this, what if I look like I fool?" Serena asked.

"You won't. Be more concerned with me, that I don't stumble across the pages and ruin your brilliant performance."

"It's just one song and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"For you I will give my all, and do my very best."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"And now the final performance of the night…. On piano, Darien Shields with the final performance of this young lady's career in my company. You will be seeing her shortly, I assure in shows throughout New York City. The young, gifted and beautiful….Miss Serena Kingston West!" Darien took her hand and they walked out together. Darien and Serena bowed to the crowd, before Darien walked to the piano. Serena walked toward the middle of the stage. Serena gasped as her eyes locked with her father in his wheel chair on the opposite side where she stood, behind the stage. Serena's mother and brother were standing beside him, with their hands on his shoulders. Serena's father nodded with a smile. Serena smiled. Darien looked up at Serena, awaiting her signal. Serena walked to the middle with her eyes soaking up her final dance on this stage as an apprentice. A few tears formed in Serena's eyes. The crowd finally quiet from the clapping having enjoyed Serena's final shows of the year since she was 12, now a finished and fine dancer. Serena's head went down, as went into her stance with a nod to Darien. She closed her eyes with a silent prayer she mouthed. Darien started playing the piano softly.

* * *

Samuel was lifted into Serena's arms after she bowed to the crowd on her way out from another magnificent performance. 

"Whoa! How many spins was that!"

"About 7."

"Better luck next time!"

"Ha!" Serena shook his hair out of place.

"You have done 8 before."

"Well, Papa…think I can make it in New York?" Serena asked as she stood before her parents.

"After that, I don't see why not?" Irene said.

"Papa?"

"You will be the greatest ballet dancer in the world." Serena put her baby brother down and hugged him. "Because you are already the greatest daughter a father could ask for. I was a fool to push you away, my babygirl. I will never do that again."

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too."

* * *

About a week later

* * *

At around 2am, Darien woke to find Serena sitting up in the bed. She was stroking his arm across her lap. 

"Serena?" Darien groaned and turned off his stomach as he sat up. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just…thinking about my speech."

"For valedictorian?"

"Yeah. I don't want to mess it up, the last thing I do with high school."

"You have worked on that speech for months. It's been building for years. You'll be fine."

"I have no doubt in that. It's just…"

"You barely have a day to relax before it's your audition."  
"Yeah."

"But you also shouldn't worry about that. You have trained with the best. Have the best program in history. What is there to be so concerned with?"

"Failing."

"You won't."

"How can you say that? You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"I love you, that's how." Darien put his arm around her. "All my life I have been searching for that piece, that feeling of joy and happiness I lost with my parents. I thought I found with a few times, but that was foolish thinking. I haven't loved until I kissed you, until I had you in my life."

"Did you believe in love at first sight?" Serena asked.

"No. Not ever, then I saw you." Serena smiled. She pulled his head closer and they kissed. Serena moved to straddling his lap.

"You always know the perfect thing to say to get laid."

"I'm a man, what more can you expect from me?" Serena laughed as Darien smiled. "All jokes aside, I love you Serena."

"I love you too." She cupped his face and they kissed.

"I'll be yours forever."

"Forever? What if forever to me isn't enough?"

"Forever not enough? Well, baby, then I will have to make sure that that our love is for all eternity." Serena smiled, and they made love.

* * *

Morning sunshine filled the room, along with the ring of a phone. Serena groaned with Darien. 

"Don't get it." Serena lifted the alarm clock.

"Who could be calling at 10 in the morning?" Serena muttered as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Where are you?" _

"Mols?"

_"Serena you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"_ Serena looked at the clock again and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh! We over-slept! Darien, move!"

Serena came rushing downstairs with her cap and gown in her hands. She was attempting to put her on her white strappy heels. Darien had knocked off the alarm clock in their heated passions, early this morning, making them late.  
"My earrings!" Serena ran back upstairs. It was great that her Mols called 20 minutes ago waking them, of they would have slept straight through, Serena would have missed her valedictorian speech. Dressed in a white strapless dress with ruffle neckline, ruched bodice, empire waist with ribbon lace-up front, and short gathered two-tier flared skirt with Venice lace trim.

"Breakfast?"

"We don't have time!" Serena was putting in her earrings. Darien was fixing his tie. "We are so going to be late!"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen," Darien said putting on his jacket.

"We have to be there in 10 minutes, my school is at least 25 minutes away!" They rushed down. Serena gasped as she found a cop car waiting.

"I called for back-up. Your father sent them." Serena smiled and kissed his cheek. She looked up to the sky.

"Thank you Papa."

* * *

They got a police escort to the high school, going nearly 70 mph across the city to the high school. Serena came running into the gym just as the doors were closing. 

"Wait!" The door opened.

"Cutting it close, Serena."

"Sorry Principal. I made it."

"Get in here." Mols and the girls waiting at the door, pleading for one more minutes. Then Serena arrived, to their smiles. They all hugged before finding their seats. Serena was helped into her cap, before Principal gave his pep speech to the graduating seniors. Darien was found Serena's parents and family in the crowd. They had saved him a seat.

"Running late?"

"You have no idea."

The graduates came walking on in a line. Serena's family giving the loudest cheers as Serena appeared from the lines of hundreds of seniors. She waved to them, blowing kisses with the rest of the seniors.

* * *

Commemorations started on time and several guest speakers for the class of seniors. 

"And now, I have watched this young lady blossom into a beautiful, brilliant woman. It is my pleasure to welcome to the stage, Ms. Serena West." Serena smiled and moved up from the crowd of graduates to the microphone. She smiled. Serena went to pull out her speech and gasped. Darien gasped as well; it was his job to make sure she didn't forget it. Darien cringed as he saw Serena search for her papers.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, teachers and administrators, as well as our honored guest. We stand, gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of the 2006 Class of Grover High School. And as I say that, I have to laugh. Last official time being here and I forget the most important thing to bring, my speech." Everyone laughed. "Well, this might prove to be very interesting." Serena smiled. She looked down at the seniors.

"To my fellow classmates, we've made it. We've finally made it. We are graduating. Congratulations. Congratulations not only to us graduates, for achieving excellence in academics, athletics and the arts, both in school and out, but also congratulations to our teachers, parents, friends, families and administrators. Our success is your success, for you have given us the freedom to dare, the courage to excel and the belief that we can achieve our best. You have been there for us with support and care; you had faith when we doubted ourselves. For all these things, we, the Class of 2006, thank you. I like to thank my mother, my father, my baby brother, Darien, Nana, Pa, everyone here and not here, for sticking by me through everything. For loving me, and never letting me feel alone.

To my best friends, my sisters, thank you. We're all here together. Together for the last time, we stand poised at the very edge of graduation, looking towards that bright future. Soon each of us will go forth, in his or her unique direction, seeking to make a mark upon the world. Four years ago, I was sitting at my computer, hours away being a high school freshman, writing this very speech as my "Personal Statement" if I ever was valedictorian. That 200 to 500 word "essay" that you use to describe who you are, what you wish to accomplish in your 4 years, and where you plan to go afterwards. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I had no idea this would be it.

There was so much going through my mind and no way to organize it for a speech." The crowd laughed. "The scariest thing in my life was thinking about the future, my future. Not much has changed. The future still is a very frightening idea, but I no longer fear it! To get this far, we have had to toss aside the idea of fate, and create our own destinies. And that's not going to end here. In fact, life has only just begun. In the years to come, we will all be given the chance to see our sacrifices and hard work pay off. I can tell by looking at all your faces that your mouths are literally watering to get out there and pounce on life. We have got to jump in there head first, confident of our potentials to achieve greatness. And there is not a doubt in my mind that every person in this crowd has that potential.

That's a funny thing though. What is greatness? We all aspire to be great, but really only a handful of people know what it is, and fewer actually achieve it. So on this day of graduation, where can we go from here? What is this greatness that we aspire to? To most of us, however, including myself, greatness is right now. But I submit to you that greatness is more than just the aspirations of any one individual. Greatness is built upon a foundation cemented with experiences and relationships. Relationships not solely with parents, family, or faculty, but more relationships with each other. Isaac Newton once said that the only reason he could see farther than others is because he has stood on the shoulders of giants. On no other day than today do these words ring more true. The only reason we have the potential to be great is because we've stood on each other's shoulders. We've helped each other work through problems, meet deadlines, study for tests, we've helped each other get through life these past few years. These powerful relationships should not be weakened or severed, but should become stronger than they ever were. We are all connected through your actions and experiences, and it's these experiences that bind us in some way to every individual around us. And I challenge you to cherish and use these experiences to comfort you in the years ahead.

So get out there and take hold. Grab on to the ladder and climb until you reach your happiness, or your greatness, whatever that may mean to you. And if that ladder isn't high enough, then stand on the shoulders of your friends, your experiences, your giants, and get there. I know you will, because I definitely am. Thank you, and congratulations to everybody. We join forth now, in hope and inspiration, all of us sharing our common legacy, all of us, proud Tigers. All of us, members of the Graduating Grover High School Class of the Third Millennium!

With Grover Pride, May We Go Forth to Prevail! ROAR!" The crowd jumped up to cheers.

* * *

A few days later 

Serena was practicing her solo performance for the audition critics one last time the night before the big audition. Darien was sitting there with Samuel watching her. Their parents out for the night on a romantic dinner first one in months. Serena slipped from her split jump. She sighed and went back to the start. Sammy yawned. They had been here for 2 hours.

"You're just trying too hard and it's late." Darien stood at the stage.

"I have less than 12 hours before my audition! I can't falter like that! You guys go, get some dinner. I'll be fine here."

"We're not leaving you."

"I'm hungry," Samuel said.

"Go, Darien. Really. I need to be alone." Darien shook his head.

"You are never alone." Serena smiled and got down on her knees before him. They kissed.

"Thank you. Bring me a salad and yogurt back when you and Sammy are done."

"Okay." They kissed again. Serena watched them walk out. Madame Sokolva passed them on her way into her studio. Serena was in a split, stretch out her thighs, she felt a little tightness.

"Serena you are still here. You should be home, getting some sleep."

"I know, just another hour and I will leave."

"I know you, my dear. You are filled with so energy, so much fire, and you think training to get that emotion out. But let me tell you, something. It won't let the jitters go."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Why? You were made for ballet. You have one of, if not, the greatest mind and body for ballet. You were a dull rock when I first saw. Ambitions, desire to be a dancer, but you were so young and look at you now. An adult finally. I see your skills, your ability, and I am amazed. Amazed, Serena. Never before in all my years, and I am 64 years old, I cannot believe your poise, your demeanor, it is well beyond an 18 year. You will are a gem and I have been honored to have walked with you through this." Serena shook her head. She stepped off the stage and walked to Madame. They hugged. "I cannot wait to see those headlines, my Serena, staring on Broadway." Serena smiled as she cupped her face. "Now, I want you to pace yourself. After the morning session, you still have one more dance with the group before your solo. That's 3 dances in one day, and you can't give too much to just one. They want to see consistency, and greatness. I have ensured you are in one of the first morning sessions. They will weed you down to about 30 in a room to show basic steps to check your form and grace. You must look confident, light, during that. And then you are put into groups of 6 individuals to do a choreographed piece for them, smile and you will be fine."

"Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

_Just one more to go gals and guys...Yes, the speech was my very own valedictorian speech, a mock one I did back in high school...I want to take this time tocommend to all the reivewers that took the time to leave something, anything..Thanks to you all...this story has surpassed 20 thousand hits...first for any of my stories...thanks again for not hating it so much..:P...until next time _

_babyee!_


	20. The End Has Only Begun

**Final Chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**:P**

**Chapter 20: The End Has Only Begun**

_We walk in your footsteps  
Though I've had my ups and downs  
And I'll stand in the silence  
Until I figure it out_

_One might fall and the other will stand  
And one might give where the other won't bend  
The night is bright as the sun_

_I'm never gonna know  
Never gonna look back  
Never gonna know where we would have ended up at  
The end has only begun_

_So stop counting the hours  
Live out in the world_

Darien was making breakfast for them as Serena came down in a very, very short robe from their shower. He had gotten shoved out the shower after a morning love making session, where Darien wouldn't stop until she made him leave. Serena brushed her hair back, as Darien brought out some toast.

"Oh, I couldn't eat, even if I tried."

"But Madame Soko…"

"I don't care what she says, if I even think about putting eggs, bacon on my stomach, I will puke. Maybe after the first hour, once the group is separated into smaller teams, I will have something."

"Okay, how about some fruit?" Darien help up a plate of sliced strawberries, oranges and apples. Serena smiled. She took a slice of an apple.

"Thank you." Darien smiled.

"So, going with basic black or pink?"

"I don't know. Normal attire is black bodysuit, pink tights, but I am a rebel." Darien kissed her softly.

"You look great in everything."

"I know." Serena looked at the clock on the stovetop. She had plenty of time before the audition; it was just 7, auditions not for another hour. Serena smiled as well before undoing the tie of the towel around his waist. It pooled at his feet.

"I thought you said…"

"I am a woman and from time to time, I change my mind." Darien kissed Serena immediately and lifted her up. Serena's arms and legs went around him. "Besides, I could use a quick distraction."

* * *

Serena's parents met Serena and Darien at the door to the huge audition hall, where hundreds were arriving as well. Serena got her number, 12, attached to her pink bodysuit. She was a rebel, instead of wearing her tights inside, she wore them on the outside of her, over her bodysuit with her pink ballet shoes. 

"Am I a bad father if I don't want her to do this and possibly get her heart broken?" Serena's father still in a wheelchair though is moving about better these days.

"Hey, don't chicken out now, honey. Serena is strong, and a great dancer. She will be fine." Serena stood watching the instructors go over a simple piece they wanted the group to do before they were to perform it. Darien and Samuel stood outside the door with the rest of people trying to get a look at their sons or daughters performing. Serena caught them. She motioned with her head for them to go away. Sammy smiled and waved. Serena shook her head. She smiled and waved back. An instructor came over to the door; Serena shrugged and blew a kiss before the door was slammed shut.

After a few hours and most the crowd of hundreds were weeded down to about 40 after the morning warm-up sessions, that group was taken back to show what they have learned. Serena went with her team of 4 others to perform the piece. All eyes on her, seeing and knowing how great she really is. Serena smiled as she did the piece with ease, as if it was nothing at all.

"Number 12, come here." Serena walked over after she finished with the team.

"Yes, sir."

"Go into the second room." Serena smiled and took the piece of paper from the man. She jumped up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her as well.

* * *

Darien paced around with the rest. Serena's parents sitting down as Samuel was playing his gameboy. 

"Man, it's been hours!"

"I know." Serena's father checked his watch again. It was just 2pm.

"We should know something within the hour, Darien. Just calm down, go take a walk."

"How many do they take again?" Darien asked.

"Usually about 12, 15."

"From this group?"

"From the entire world."

"What?" Irene nodded and patted Darien's back. Darien sat down, feeling the nerves take over him again.

* * *

Serena came to the stage room alone. There were 5 judges sitting there with notepads. 

"Serena West?"

"Yes."

"Good. From Madame Sokolva's company?"

"Yes."

"How is the Madame these days?"

"Still working her students hard."

"Good. Still the same woman that taught me 20 years ago." Serena smiled. "I see you have chosen, 'Rondo Capriccioso' as your piece."

"Yes, sir."

"A strong piece. Not normal done in this audition, actually I cannot recall anyone attempting this. It's a hard piece to get to attempt."

"Great. It's always great to be the first."

"Let's just see if you are as good as everyone seems to rave about."

"Yes, sir." Serena nodded and slightly bowed before walking to the middle of the stage. The music started. Serena hardly noticed the group as she danced, though they were taking notes.

"Great turn."

"Not enough on that last one."

"But perfect grace."

"And flare."

"Watch her head positions. She cannot just be 18. Look at that face."

"A great smile."

* * *

Darien cell phone went off, jerking from his stare. 

"Hello?"

"Darien, it's Drew!"

"Drew?"

"Mina is in labor!"

"What!" They doors opened as the audition was finally over with. Many people come from the closed doors. Serena's parents searching the group for their daughter. Some girls coming out crying, hugging their parents immediately since they didn't make it.

"What if she…"

"Honey, don't even think it!" Serena came bursting out from the group.

"Mom! Dad! I got it! I got in!" She hugged them. They kissed her. "I did it! I made it. Can you believe it!"

"Oh yes!"

"Yes!" Samuel jumped up and hugged Serena's legs. Serena laughed after giving them all kisses.

"Darien, I got it!" Darien hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"Mina's in labor."

"What?"

"Drew just called, they are rushing to the hospital."

"Then let's go!"

"What about…"

"Mom, Papa, Darien's best friendsare having a baby."

"Then go."

"You sure?"

"We can celebrate when you get back."

"Thank you!" Serena kissed them again. Serena grabbed Darien's hand as they ran out. Darien sped down the road, as Serena threw on some slacks.

"I can't believe it!"

"That you go in, this is your destiny, Serena. I am so proud of you!"

"But do you know who went there, everybody that matters in ballet went to this company at some time in their career and now I am there, going to the company. It's just incredible."

"You are incredible." Darien kissed her cheek.

* * *

Serena and Darien came running down the halls of the labor hall. Drew met them. 

"I am so happy you are here!" Darien hugged him.

"And miss you faint." Drew laughed.

"Serena…"

"Hey, let's do think about that. You are about to be a father! I am so happy for you!" Drew hugged her.

"I am sorry though. Did you get out of something?"

"Serena had her auditions today."

"Did you run out for me!"

"No, she already got in!"

"You did?" Serena nodded. "Oh, that is amazing! Congratulations!" Drew hugged Serena again.

"Thanks."

"Andrew Nathaniel Matthews, get your ass in here!" Drew smiled.

"Better go."

"Good luck!"

* * *

After an hour, Serena went into the room as the guys went to call the others to get them here, as Mina was still dilating. But no one was answering their calls. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared."

"Mina, you are just 3 weeks early. It's okay. The baby will be fine."

"Where is Drew?"

"He went to call the others."

"I don't want to bring my son into this world to unwed parents."

"What?"

"I don't want to this like this. I should be married by now!" Andrew came into the room. "Why haven't you married me yet!"

"Honey..."

"Don't honey me! I am about to have your son, why aren't we married!"

"We are getting married, in August!"

"I don't want that!"

"Okay, we will get marriedafter…."

"Now."

"What?"

"Either you marry me now, or we never get married."

"Honey, we had plans…catering, the gran hall, our parents…."

"Andrew Matthews, you find me a priest now!" Darien looked at Andrew and patted his back.

"But the rings, the marriage license, we have to…."

"NOW!" Drew rushed out to do as his future wife says.

"Darien, my parents, make sure…"

"On it." Serena and Darien left. still having no contact with either sides of the family and friends.

"This is so exciting! A wedding!"

"Wish it was us?"

"Yes."

* * *

After 20 minutes, Drew came running in with a priest. 

"This is all I could find!"

"A rabbi?"

"He said he could marry us!"

"And the rings!"

"Rings? We can get them later."

"Or not." Darien and Serena pulled out a pair of rings.

"You two carry around gold bands."

"Why do you have them?" Darien asked.

"I went to a shop just a few blocks down."

"I rushed to that shop to buy these. Why didn't we see each other?" Mina smiled as Serena shrugged.

"Well, you can never have 2 many rings." Drew took a pair.

"You two should get married too."

"What?" Darien and Serena looked at each other.

"Come on, the story would be so much better," Mina said,

"I wouldn't dare do this without my best man, my best friend," Drew said. Serena held up her 2 rings.

"You want to?" Serena nodded.

"I do." The rabbi took the 2 sets of rings and opened his bible. Each was blessed, saying their vows of love to one another.

"Do you…."

"Drew…."

"Darien…."

"Drew and Darien, take your woman to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I do."

"And do you…."

"Mina."

"Serena." Mina groaned.

"Mina, and Serena, take your man to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do."

Serena looked back into Darien's gaze.

"Serena?"

"I do." The priest looked upon her with a smile present on his kind face The rings were placed on their fingers.

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce to you all, husband and wife. You may kiss your brides." Darien smiled and cupped Serena's face. Drew kissed Mina.

* * *

A few short hours later, Mina delivers her son, Andrew Nathaniel Matthews, DJ for short. Darien named godfather. It was lucky Darien and Serena were there. They caught Drew was he passed out as soon as his son came bursting into the world. 

Darien pulled out the hospital parking lot with Serena. They wanted to give the newlyweds some time alone especially with all their family and friends there now.

"Well, that was eventful."

"Yeah," Darien said with a smile.

"But a happy one."

"How do you think your parents will take this?"

"Only one way to find out." Serena pulled out her cell phone. "Mom, put Papa on."

_"Hello?"_

"Papa, I have some news…are you sitting down? Good. Darien and I got married. Papa? Papa!" Serena looked at Darien scared.

* * *

A month later

* * *

Serena stood there as Sammy yelled at her. 

"Get out!"

"Sammy…"

"No! You promised! You promised me we would always be together!" Serena and Darien had packed up all of their things for the move. Serena and Darien were going to stay a few nights and day before their flight with her parents since they were giving them a big dinner leaving party the night they leave. "So go!"

"Sammy…"

"I hate you! I hate you!" Sammy ran upstairs to his room. "I never want to see you again!"

"Sammy!" Irene went after her son. Sammy hadn't taken to the idea of Serena moving to New York City kindly.

"Mom, let me…"

"Okay." Serena went into the bedroom. Sammy was crying on his bed. Serena closed the door behind her. Serena flopped down on the bed. Sammy turned his head to see her. "Hey, little man."

"Go away."

"I'm your big sister, you can't make me." Serena smiled. She wiped his face and pushed his hair back as she laid facing him. "I love you so much Sammy. This is killing me too you know." Serena put her arm around him, pulling him to closer to her.

"No. No it isn't! You wouldn't go if that was true."

"Sammy, I wish I could stay here forever with you, but I can't stay here. My new home is going to be New York." Sammy's eyes filled with tears again. Samuel got up from the bed and went to his desk. He wiped his face.

"GO! I don't need you here babying me!" He sat down. A picture of Serena and him hugging caught his eyes.

"Of course I baby you, you're my little brother. What else am I to do?"

"I don't want you here!" Sammy picked of the deformed tiger Serena made for him in shop class and tossed it into the wall. Serena shook her head.

"Okay. I'll go."

* * *

Last day in LA was pretty eventually. The girls kidnapped Serena early in the morning and all made stops at old camping grounds. The dinner party started at 5 and didn't end until 2 in the morning. 

"So, your flight is at 10, we will be there."

"I know." Molly slowly walked to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mols."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"You know how much I hate goodbye at airports."

"But I want you there."

"Serena….I just can't."

"But…"

"Call me when you get to New York." Molly hugged Serena tightly. "I love you."

"Mols…." Molly smiled and wiped her eyes as she left. "I love you too."

* * *

Serena lay in bed with Sammy and Darien behind her. Both sleeping peacefully. Serena looked up at the ceiling. Her mind still on Molly not coming to say goodbye to her at the airport. Serena knew Molly hated goodbyes, but to not come. Something is wrong with that. Darien groaned, his arm around Serena moving up. Darien saw Serena was awake as he woke up. 

"Hey, what is it?"

"Mols."

"Oh."

"How can she not come? This is important. I mean, it's not like we will never see each other, I'm pretty sure our phone bills will show that. Why did she say she's not coming?"

"I don't know baby."

* * *

Next morning 

At the airport, Serena and Darien stood poised to leave. Their flight about 20 minutes from being called. It was a non-stop flight to the City. Serena laughed at the many bag gifts the girls pushed on her. Jamie getting her some 'special' treats for her and Darien to share their first night together, special oils and some naughty books. Elaine made Serena photo album to mark her new life in New York. She had several notes, things to do and see while they are there. Karie brought Serena sexy little outfits telling her not to lose her LA flare because she was in the Big Apple.

"Oh, here is Molly's gifts." Serena looked at the box.

"Thanks." Serena opened the box and found a note. She found several CDs made, many songs from their past experience together.

"You will call us as soon as you arrive?"

"Of course girls." Serena's mother and father came over as soon as the girls stepped away. "Well, Mommy, Papa I guess this is goodbye."

"We West don't say goodbye. It's always 'Au revoir," Serena's father said.

"Au revoir, Papa. Au revoir, Mommy." They hugged and kissed. Sammy stood next to Darien. "Sammy…" He ran to Serena and she lifted him up. They hugged and kissed.

"You will be seeing us in just a few weeks, right?"

"Right!" Sammy hugged Serena tight. He was going to be flying with Molly when they visit in August before school starts.

"Mr. and Mrs. West…" Darien held his hand out for Serena's mother.

"Families don't shake hands, Darien." Irene hugged and kissed his cheek. "We hug and kiss!" Darien smiled. "And call me Ma."

"Okay, Ma." Darien looked at Mr. West.

"I thought you were so wrong for my daughter. I thought, she could do better." Darien smiled. "When I'm wrong, I tell it. And I was so wrong. I am honored to have a son like you. You keep my babygirl save."

"I will sir." Darien held his hand out. Serena's father took the hand and pulled Darien into a hug.

"Families don't shake hands, especially the West and Shields family."

"Ladies and gentlemen. We may now start boarding for flight number 392 for our first-class passengers, non-stop to New York City."

Serena looked up with tears in her eyes. Sammy wiped her face.

"You big crybaby." Serena smiled. She hugged him again.

"Don't tell anyone, but I might just miss you the most."

"I heard that." Serena turned to see Molly standing there smiling.

"Molly?"

"You really think I wouldn't see you off even if it kills me." Serena put Sammy down and they hugged. They both cried. Molly pulled away and wiped Serena's cheek. "I'm sorry I was late. Traffic and Melvin is the worst driver in the world."

"Of course. It took him 4 tries to pass the test." Molly and Serena laughed. "I'm really going to miss you, Mols."

"Me too. But you have to promise me, a call every night before bed."

"If you call me every morning over breakfast."

"It is a 3-hour difference."

"Hey, I always have time for you." They hugged.

"Your flight." Serena nodded. She gave everyone one last kiss and hug before Darien took her hand. Darien and Serena waved to everyone.

"Well, off to a different world."

"And anew life."

* * *

Hours later, Serena and Darien arrived in New York City. Serena gasped as they came to their new penthouse home. She walked around the amazing empty flat with extremely high ceiling, and a terrace in the distance with it's own pool. Darien groaned with her 4 bags of luggage from the plane along with his 2 bags. Serena walked around the place. Darien dropped the bags and walked around. 

"This must be the master bedroom! It overlooks the terrace! I can't believe this is where we are living! We are in New York City!" In the distance the Empire State building staring back at her. Serena shook her head. "It's outstanding!" Darien came up behind her. He kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Happy, Mrs. Shield?" Darien asked.

"Happy is not the word, Mr. Shields." They kissed.

* * *

That evening with the gorgeous lights of the city at night, shining over them on the terrace, Serena and Darien shared a chair, the only piece of furniture they had brought today, the rest of their things, bed, couches, dining set, etc., coming in the morning. Serena feeling at home in Darien's arms, as they stared out into the lights. Darien pulled the blanket around them tighter. 

"Can we just sleep out here every night?"

"What about the snow?" Serena laughed with Darien.

"Oh, snow! I love snow in New York City."

"We are going to get to see a lot of that soon."

"I know! You will be working at the hospital and I will at the ABT dancing. I can't believe this it."

"This is our home now. The end has only begun, Serena. Our lives together has just begun." Serena nodded. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you." They kissed again. Serena slightly turned in his arms, still kissing him. They made love under the city lights, first of many nights like this to come in the future.

**The end **

_Great! Just damn great! Now I have 2 sequels to work on now :P _

_In all seriousness, thanks to you all, I nearly forgot to mention how wonder it is to have fans and friends sticking by me through this long, and joyous process. Writing is an art that takes time to refine and I am happy to have journeyed into your worlds for this short time and shared this story and some others. Thanks especially to all the reviewers, even counting the flamers, I do only to please you and I hope and pray I did that job. Thanks again. _

_Moving away from Sailor Moon stories for a while, if you ever watched or liked Power Rangers, come check out my work there. My plans include nothing but Kim/Tom romance stories until October. PR stories are my true desires and passions. Then I shall get back to SM stories with sequels and a new story in the future. _

_until next time...remember to always live on, smile bright and enjoy yourselves in this crazy world we call Earth...I do and I believe everyone should _

**_Au revoir!_**

_**:P**_


End file.
